Vuk's Vignettes
by pyrocopwolf227
Summary: A series of one shots or "vignettes" told from the wolf's point-of-view. Starts mid/late Season 6 & briefly start of Season 7 then flashes back right before Season 1. May not be a typical werewolf perspective, but as with the "Lupus Amicitia" series… Just give it a try.
1. Prologue

**A/N: A series of "one shots" that might take longer than longer to update than regular chapters of the "Lupus Amicitia" series. Starting mid/late Season 6, start of Season 7 and then flashing back to just before the pilot episode and Season 1. These vignettes will be set during specific episodes and perhaps in-between… this writer writes things as she goes. Whenever I try to have a specific, laid out plan… am always tinkering with it, messing it up and ruining the reading & story continuity for everyone else other than me!**

 **These one shot "vignettes" are told from the wolf's perspective. Overall story(ies) are written in italics, italics in " " are the speaking between Jane Rizzoli and Lupine/Vuk. Regular print in " " are the outside speaking such as between Jane and others- Maura, Korsak, Frost, etc.**

 **So, MAJOR SPOILERS for those who may not have fully watched the TV series or specific episodes. Don't want spoilers? Don't read and if read without seeing certain episodes, please don't blame me… I did give ya'll sufficient warning!**

Setting: Starting during the events of Season 6, episode 13: "Hide and Seek" & following subsequent episodes of Season 6 and beginning of Season 7.

 **Prologue**

 _"I can't stand it anymore!" I burst out to my human companion, Jane Rizzoli. The raven haired Boston Police detective huffed and sat up from her desk, scooping up a massive armload of files as she did._

"Jane?" _Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak carefully calls out to his subordinate… In reality, mainly views her as a partner and, in a sense, a daughter as well._

 _Jane sighs again as she pauses at the threshold leading into the corridor for the elevators._ "I'm all right, Vince." _Her tired voice struggled to reinforce her resolve and façade of strength, yet at the same time mentally convey her graciousness for the older man's care for her._ "I just need a more quiet place to think and go over these files to see who might've had something against me enough to snatch up Maura."

 _I notice Vince's understanding nod and sense his gentle care of Jane as she waits for an elevator to arrive, running a weary hand through her unruly mane of curly hair. Jane sags against the back wall of the elevator car, struggling against the overwhelming urge to shut her eyes. I override her… which isn't too hard given Jane's long piled-up exhaustion._

 _Our vision darkens as the human eyes close. Jane's ever acting, thinking mind is running through all types of what if scenarios and possibilities of why the Chief Medical Examiner was abducted… how this faceless and nameless person is staying invisible not only to us, but to everyone else trying to find him or them. And of course that miserable, constant, useless (well, to me that is) question of "Why?" is plaguing not just Detective Jane Rizzoli and her family, but everyone of the Boston PD._

 _A sudden ding of the elevator's arrival to its destination startles both me and Jane. I knew that I was exhausted, but I can often go longer than the human metabolism. While Jane's unique human side can also go longer than the typical, non-werewolf human nature, it's still limited than the wolf side… my side; I, too, must have reached my limit due to my losing track of those few moments from the 3_ _rd_ _floor from Homicide to the Basement, where the crime lab, morgue, and Maura's office are located._

 _Jane huffs a sigh along with myself as she pushes off the wall and grits our teeth and trudges down the corridor to the crime lab. I attempt to gather resolve along with Jane as we subconsciously prepare to face the extremely peculiar Dr. Kent Drake who's been Maura's assistant the past few months. * Along with Detective Rizzoli, I too find something highly unusual, far beyond weird about this British or Irish, Scottish guy. Something neither of us can put a definite finger on… it drives me more crazy than Jane. Perhaps I veer more towards Maura's organized and attention to detail than we realize. I want something more conclusive, more definite regarding this Dr. Kent than just a "weird vibe."_

 _A brief chill to my senses, via Jane's bare arms, startle me back to the present reality with a bright glow. The detective has flipped on some of the lights within the office of Dr. Maura Isles. It's not all that much cooler than other places in the building, but is certainly quieter. "Did we simply come here for more silence or to somehow feel closer to Maura?" I ask the detective as she wearily sinks into the soft colored sofa._

 _Jane huffs as she rubs her eyes and face, darkening our vision once more. "I dunno. I guess more of both…" she takes several long and deep breaths through the nose so both of us can smell the lingering scents of our Human Friend. The detective fights the threatening tears along with me as we detect traces of Dr. Maura Isles' unique scent, along with the chemicals and cleaning agents that never truly eliminate the deco of the morgue and the nearby labs. But more importantly, the traces of Maura's shampoo and perfume are the scents we both earnestly cling to. Also traces of lotion the scientist uses to keep her hands not just soft, but also moisturized from the drying out of constant hand washing and the gloves she has to constantly wear for her work. **_

 _Jane finally leans back into the couch's cushions, pulling several files into her lap with a sigh and begins reading. We both fall into our routine patterns of reading and problem solving, thinking and starting to formulate theories and scenarios as we begin going through the names and events within the files…_

 _… I find myself being jostled as Jane suddenly leans forward with one file. "Check this out, Lupine…" my human companion says as she lifts one page for me to continue reading. "This might be something…"_

 _A subtle noise catches our attention. We both look up to notice several more lights now on in the morgue. Strange, I could've sworn only the usual low florescent lighting being on when the morgue was empty. Jane slowly rises up and cautiously walks towards the door near the end of Maura's desk. She, too, is suspicious. Could Weirdo Kent possibly have come in to examine a possible incoming body that might've been brought in? While Dr. Isles is missing, it would fall to him or another medical examiner to conduct an autopsy while so many are mobilized in the search and recovery… uhm, rescue of Maura. Crime and death didn't stop… as much as both of us would wish it would. We wish it could stop so all of Boston PD and other agencies could focus solely on getting her back._

 _Jane steps in further through the propped-open door and we spot a white sheet covering a body on one of the examining tables. It certainly wasn't there when we arrived and Kent nor anyone else is around… Just as quiet before, if not more so. Somehow we both can literally_ _feel_ _the silence. The detective notices nothing else out of place near the sheet-covered table. Normally tools, instruments, and even personal effects, mainly clothes, of the deceased would be spread out at this point._

 _We suddenly sense another presence in the room… specifically, right behind us. Jane quickly turns and we discover Susie Chang. How could she be here?! We both briefly wonder about it until we notice the extreme pallor in the senior criminalist's complexion and somehow an ethereal light emanating from just her body._

 _Susie minutely smiles in greeting as Jane continues behold her with wonder._ "Don't worry, Jane… _and Vuk." I somehow hear Chang's voice say Maura's given name for me in my own thoughts. That Serbian word for wolf. *** Susie's voice strangely echoes in both Jane's ears and to my own hearing, as if speaking from a faraway place while simultaneously right in front of us. I briefly wonder how Susie Chang might've known about my specific nature until I realize that she's still speaking._ "I'll take good care of her." _Chang finishes as she hands Jane a tag from the clipboard in her opposite hand._

 _We first notice the blood droplets on the tag before finally seeing the name…_ Dr. Maura Isles _along with other information usually written on a tag filled out for a deceased person, oddly in bright, blood red ink._

 _This is unacceptable! Jane and I somehow feel ourselves shaking as we stare at the tag and look up at Chang. Maura can't be dead! A growling roar and howl starts rising out from within us. "SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" I roar as something starts pulling us away from the morgue and its colder temperatures… away from Maura…!_

 _…Jane's eyes suddenly open as we took in a sharp inhale and discover ourselves back on the couch in Maura's office. Our eyes quickly scan the windows behind the ME's desk, ensuring the usual low lighting is still on, ensuring nobody is working in the morgue. The detective is now lying down with the throw normally kept on the back of the sofa now covering her tall and lanky figure. Jane is puzzled along with myself at how she went from sitting to a now-horizontal position with the blanket. Several stray tears seep from her eyes… or watering, as Jane often corrects while trying to maintain a strong front. She never tries to appear weak like most stereotypically view human females._

 _A new, yet very familiar scent close by catches our attention._ "Hi." _A just-as-familiar voice gently and softly greets. Jane lifts her head to look up and discovers her human mother, Angela Rizzoli sitting in a nearby matching chair with her feet propped up on the small coffee table's surface. The older woman's tender gaze beholds her daughter while struggling to keep her own worries from manifesting and at bay._

"Hi," _Jane sleepy, exhausted, gravelly voice speaks as she slowly sits up._

"I came looking for you and found you asleep." _Angela explains as our vision darkens slightly as Jane's long raven hair falls forward as she leans forward, rubbing her eyes._

 _That explains the blanket and possibly the moving from sitting to lying down. Jane tries explaining to Angela why she is down here, but the ever-present exhaustion is causing her to fumble with her words. Even I wouldn't be able to get it straight if I were the one to explain. I can't remember the last time… if ever, of being this exhausted let alone Jane and our combined existence._

"It's all right to take a short nap, Janie," _the ever-caring motherly feelings emanate from Angela along with her words._ "You've been up for a long time."

 _Jane and I simply exhale loudly as we continue to both individually and collectively regroup from the images… the feelings evoked by the dream. It has struck us so profoundly- far worse than anything of Hoyt's. We both wonder if we can continue or if our efforts in finding our Human Friend are worth it. Will we only find a body… if we ever find her?_

 _Jane tries massaging her scalp, coincidentally where my ears normally are whenever our body shifts occur and I'm fully present and in control. This realization triggers more feelings as I recall my favorite sensations when Maura would rub both my ears and scratching around their base on my scalp. The detective struggles along with me to fight the tears away, along with the corresponding emotions as she simply rubs her hair._

 _We both huff a massive exhale as Angela asks if Jane is all right. I automatically convey my own feelings, unable to bear repressing them any longer. Jane agrees with me as she pushes her hair away from her face. The detective can no longer deny it, either._ "No," _Jane slowly confesses and keeps her eyes averted, in case indicators of my presence are visible in her eyes as my exhausted voice likewise subtly intermixes with the human's._ "No, I'm not."

* * *

 _We eventually did find Maura later that same day. Jane secretly credits me for this small victory against whomever is "at war" with her… and in a sense with me. I try to get Jane to share some of the credit, but the human refuses. She believes that had we not have this combined nature of human and wolf, she would've succumbed to exhaustion, a breakdown, or worse. "It was your nose that first detected her perfume in that room she was held in!" Jane constantly reminds me whenever we argue over it. "Plus the tracking in those concealed and creepy tunnels…"_

 _"…Hey, that was practically impossible!"_

 _"'Practically,'" Jane repeats in a somewhat mimicky tone, "Not COMPLETELY impossible."_

 _"Now who's accusing whom of thinking more like Maura," I smirk and Jane growls slightly._

 _Now the two of us are plagued by nightmares and the constant yearning of wanting to stay near not just Maura, but also Angela, as much as possible. Especially at night. Jane and I both agree that we should prevent any possible re-attempt to abduct either of them and sneakily remain close by at night. Despite Cliff Harris' death, that still didn't mean whoever is truly behind all of this would enlist another person to snatch Maura again, or even the both of them._

 _While Jane would normally sleep in the guestroom of Dr. Isles' residence, the detective instead settled for the couch in the living room. This option was chosen for the best possible outcome of us hearing anything from the main front door and the stairs, which led up towards the master bedroom. It also allowed a good view of the back door leading towards the guesthouse where Angela lives. Although Jane likely wouldn't admit it, deep down we both prefer sleeping here than in that utility closet Frankie calls a spare bedroom in his bachelor pad. Plus, he's a cop and more than capable of taking care of himself. However, despite all of the things Maura especially has endured both recently and in the past, she still isn't law-enforcement trained. Even Angela Rizzoli's fierce personality- smacking a referee with her purse during a hockey game **** doesn't disqualify the need of protective surveillance and detail._

 _At least this is what Jane uses to justify her reasons for quietly entering Maura's home after seeing her mother home after work at The Dirty Robber. ***** While Angela says nothing, I sense that the older woman knows precisely what her daughter is doing even though Jane cleverly disguises her departure once seeing her mother home._

 _"Are you sure you're good enough to stay awake, or at least more alert than me?" Jane asks as she pulls down the light blanket from the back of Maura couch._

 _"Would you stop worrying?" I growl._

 _"You're not worrying enough!" Jane growls back as she flops back onto one of the pillows and fumbles in spreading the throw over her legs and torso._

 _"You're worrying too much!"_

 _The detective huffs a sigh as our vision, more enhanced by mine, studies all of the shadows cast by the faint lighting through the windows. The Moon is in a quarter and some of its light filters in. We're both tired of this round-and-round debate over who worries more and who doesn't worry enough. Even though Maura was found relatively unharmed and able to sleep somewhat, our unknown enemy is still out there._

 _"It's jus… un… til we catch him…" Jane begins drifting off, her face turning towards the sofa's cushioned back._

 _I smile as Jane slowly breathes in deeply, savoring the scents of our Human Friend and faint traces of Angela. We both take comfort that they are safe at present. Despite Jane now being asleep, a part of her mind just won't stop trying to remain alert, even though I'm still awake and a part of my senses are ever alert regardless if I fall asleep or not._

 _At times like these, I wish I could override the entire human instinct completely… And stop her from having nightmares… but as our doctor friend would say, I know human beings (along with me- since Dr. Isles says: "All intelligent creatures dream.") ****** require dreams in order to truly and sufficiently obtain the benefits of sleep. So, unfortunately, Jane's pleasant dreams, and nightmares as well, are requirements of life._

 _Although Jane believes I'm still overly paranoid due to her own feelings, I cannot escape the notion that something else medically is going on with Maura. I believe even the doctor herself isn't aware of it yet. As with the weird vibe of Kent Drake, I can't quite put a finger… or in my nature, a paw on it. Other doctors and medical specialists can miss things; that is why the term: "second opinion" was invented. Also, along with cops, people of the medical fields can be terrible patients, too._

 _The raven-haired human groans lightly in her sleep as she shifts position. I sigh as I try to reduce my thoughts and wonderings so they won't disturb the human… and possibly Maura upstairs, considering the fact that she has sensed our thoughts and feelings in the past. I sigh again, realizing that our Human Friend hasn't shown any indicators of sensing my thoughts, feelings, etc., since finding her from that abandoned asylum. Another piece of evidence to my gut instinct._

 _"Well," I ask Jane as she places the wireless cameras loaned to her by Detective Martinez and his DEA resources back in their protective carrying case. "What now? Back to her couch and catching what sleep we can?"_

"I dunno, Lupine." _Jane's weary voice rasps as she shoves the case closed and latches it._ "I dunno."

 _We remain silent as the detective clomps towards the door of Maura's house and triple-checks the locks before conducting a walk around the entire residence, testing the ground level windows of both the ME's house and the guesthouse before finally checking all the locks of its door. Jane briefly stretches her senses of hearing and smell, nudging me to combine mine with hers. After several long moments, nothing out of the ordinary is detected, leaving Jane slightly disappointed. She's subconsciously wishing she'd sense something so she'd have a reason to pursue it._

 _"We're both afraid," I reluctantly confess, which annoys Jane. She leans her head back against the headrest of her unmarked police car._

 _"Brilliant observation," she snarls before shoving her keys into the ignition. "How…EVER did you figure that out?"_

 _"Look, you really wanna pick a fight with me right now?" my tone has an edge that usually stops the human from going too far. I desperately hope she's not too exhausted to not be aware of it and continues pushing me._

 _Jane's hand trembles and pulls away before turning the ignition. She doesn't fight the tears escaping her eyes as we sit in the car for a long time. She still cannot admit it aloud, but her thoughts and feelings to me more than simply confirm it. The detective never admitted her fears in the aftermath of Hoyt… it was simply our, and Maura's, secret. Since she never had to admit it to anyone else, she simply fell back to her usual habits and processes when dealing with this. However, Charles Warren Hoyt only got personal with Jane Rizzoli, not targeting her family and friends, along with burning down her apartment and messing up her finances and other personal identity._

 _"This is completely different for us," I gently convey to Jane as she tried to get a hold of her emotions. "More people are involved now. Practically the entire Boston PD, too."_

 _"Yeah… I know that," Jane furiously wipes her eyes. She struggles to breathe deeply to not succumb to outright sobbing. "Why can't we get that surge of strength that we did when Hoyt began hurting Maura just before we killed him?" *******_

 _"Because we don't require adrenaline surge…" I automatically respond and pause. "… or perhaps we've used it all up in recovering and watching over Maura?"_

 _Detective Rizzoli huffs, exhales greatly. Her eyes turn towards the small carrying case in the passenger seat beside her._

 _"Maybe you should talk to someone like our Human Friend suggested?"_

 _The detective's thoughts flash back to the previous day when she met a therapist in the city park with coffee. She recalls his words, the veiled ultimatum of him refusing to meet her outside of his office of practice. Her instinctive feelings and habitual thoughts start running rampant and I gently force her to stop._

 _"What is so wrong by admitting you're afraid out loud?" I gently prod. "You've done it before…"_

 _"He's NOT Maura!" Jane protests as she leans forward and turns the ignition._

 _"No, he's not," I agree and feel the habitual thoughts of the detective not wanting to bring an outsider into her most intimate feelings. She's also fearful of potentially making him and possibly his other patients a target. The scenario of being responsible for multiple deaths and/or other issues such as identity theft, breaches of security…_

 _"I get it!" My thoughts firmly convey with that edge back in my tone to Jane._

 _"Why can't one single decision NOT have risk?" the human huffs with a slight growl. "Will I ever get to make a simple decision without having to question it?"_

 _I sympathetically embrace Jane, the closest we can ever physically comfort each other. In times like these, the two of us wish we could truly separate into two bodies and literally comfort each other like we and Maura comfort each other. "As with any relationship, and as with police work, it requires risk." I finally speak up as Jane pulls into the parking garage of the Boston PD Headquarters building. "I believe psychologists, psychiatrists and anybody who works in mental health are fully aware of the potential risks."_

 _Jane huffs and I sense her starting to protest. "Think about it," I quickly encourage her to consider. "I'm sure Maura would immediately agree with me. Given Hoyt's mental condition, and whatever's going on with whoever is targeting us, they've GOT TO have some type of mental issue, or issues, to go to such lengths as these._

 _"So, why not take a chance?" I add. "Also, we've somehow got to learn to leave the "what ifs" in the future and deal with them as they come. What was it that Al told us when we were pups and she was the sports medicine specialist at the school? Something about climbing the next step ahead of time?"_

 _Jane grins lopsidedly as our memories combine to see our mysterious friend Alison or "Al" that she practically commanded to be called. "It was 'Not think about the next step before climbing the one in front of you.' It was a line in a movie." ********_

 _"Just because it's from a movie doesn't mean that it's not true." I playfully nudge the human. "How many firefighters have you seen skip several ladder rungs or…"_

 _Jane simultaneously rolls and crosses her eyes in annoyance. "Okay, okay… shut up!" The elevator doors part onto the 3_ _rd_ _floor and she crosses the corridor to enter the squad room. "People might hear the growling in my throat."_

 _"Just think about it," I tell her as I yawn and try to catch a small nap while the detective settles into her desk chair._

* * *

 _Though Jane eventually spoke to Dr. Kaplan later that same day with coffee in park, and finally confessed out loud in a shaky voice that she was afraid, it still didn't mean the heart-tugging and mentally-trying events had stopped. Korsak's standing for hours on an unexploded landmine and Jane and I both feeling the fierce loyalty, not just as police partners, sitting out there with him as the Bomb Squad cleared out the surrounding area of explosives, but as a friend as well. Finally learning the identity of the person behind all the crap on us… Alice Sands, nee McFadden, who was in the Police Academy with Jane. Both of our memories of her are extremely faint, and we learn that she was in prison for drugs. We get there at the prison only to learn we're three days too late! Our fury becomes unmatched as we seethe and struggle to work out our feelings over it._

 _While Maura still isn't back to her usual physical regimen of running, Jane permits me to transform and take over. I run through the wooded parks and undeveloped regions around Boston to exorcise our pent up rage and anxious feelings. Although Jane rests while I run, it's still not as sufficient as a full night's sleep._

 _"Perhaps we can convince the PD and Maura to take a 2 month vacation or something and just get away from it all?" Jane eventually suggests to me as we stumble up the stairs of the townhouse the human sub leases from one of the ME's BCU friends on Sabbatical._

 _"Sounds good to me!" I huff along with Jane who scoffs a chuckle and collapses into the bed. "Just as long as there's some wooded terrain for me to run in!"_

 _Although her eyes are closed, Jane smiles with me and we both secretly wish and dream of some far off place where Maura, Jane, and I can be free to roam without having to fear or look over our shoulders. Simply being free._

* * *

 _I knew it! I just knew it… Why did it require a bullet grazing Maura's right temple to prove my fears?! Perhaps it was a combination of both events- the ME striking her forehead against the nearby forklift as she unsuccessfully struggled to escape from abduction at the hands Harris and now the glancing strike of the rifle bullet as Alice Sands shot at all of us as we stood outside The Dirty Robber- unsuccessfully sending Vince Korsak and his new bride Kiki off to their wedding night._

 _Damn you Alice! Damn you for everything! If Jane releases me fully onto you, you'll know what true fear and terror can be! It's not just what you've done to just Jane and unknowingly me and also Dr. Maura Isles… it's my 'human pack' that has been endangered because of you! And as Angela Rizzoli's fierce devotion to everyone in her own circle… you DON'T mess with family!_

 _Now Maura Isles is no longer being what she normally can be. Her incredible and beautiful mind is no longer its incredible self. In fact, she has trouble functioning normally at all. Along with Jane's unvoiced fears, I too worry if this bleed on the brain becomes permanent and Maura is no longer able to truly fulfill her role as a Medical Examiner, let alone Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth._

 _"What if she's already forgotten me?" I whimper fearfully as Jane watches the door close and hear the lock tumblers to the doctor's house. I show the detective my own specific memories of what I believe support my fears and suspicions._

 _Jane sighs as she looks up at the night sky... trying to see any stars and trying to keep the tears from falling. I combine my sense of vision with hers so the human can view any stars that happen to be overhead._

 _"Thanks," Jane finally speaks after contemplating various points of light in the cosmos. She proceeds to walk the short distance from Maura's to the townhouse she now lives in. Her hand drifts towards her weapon, still strapped to her belt under her blazer, unclipping the release in the holster so she can pull the gun quicker in case Alice Sands, or anyone else sick enough to help her should attack. We keep our senses combined and stretched out to the fullest so neither of us should miss anything._

 _Jane's phone vibrates on her waist's opposite side, indicating an incoming text. She forces herself to keep from pulling it out until after she locks the door to the townhouse and does a quick walkthrough throughout the residence. We huff an exhausted sigh as Jane sinks down onto the bed, kicking off her boots and flinging her blazer in the rough direction towards the chair near the opposite corner at the foot of the bed. She places her badge and weapon on the nightstand and finally pulls up the text message._

 _It's indeed from Maura, as we suspected. She asks Jane to text her when the detective arrives back home safely and that she was already in her bed for the night._

 _"I'm sure she remembers you," Jane finally responds to my expressed worry. "Despite everything going on and…"_

 _"So much has changed, Jane!" I interrupt, "in such an extremely short time!" I cannot help but allow my thoughts to flash back through the past years and Jane joins in with me._

 _"I know," she sighs wearily as she reclines fully onto the bed after texting Maura her safe return and too being in the bed for the night. "Our lives seem so much simpler back then…"_

 _The human drifts to sleep, her dreams continuing to join our shared memories over the past fifteen years of knowing Dr. Maura Isles… our Human Friend._

* * *

 *** Per Season 6's first episode: "The Platform" Dr. Kent Drake is assigned to be Dr. Isles' assistant on a 6-month rotation before taking over as the assistant medical examiner in Springfield.**

 **** As an EMT and also formerly working in a hospital… latex and non-latex gloves always make my hands constantly sweat and also sap out remaining body moisture from the hands! And the constant hand washing I do too… swimming pool chlorine along with everyday stuff!**

 ***** A nod to both Sasha Alexander/Dr. Maura Isles' ability to speak the Serbian language in Season 3, Episode 8 "Cuts Like A Knife" and established storyline in the** _ **"Lupus Amicitia"**_ **series.**

 ****** Season 4, Episode 8 "Cold As Ice" where Jane describes Angela Rizzoli's "Hockey Mom" years.**

 ******* Season 6, Episode 14 "Murderjuana" where Korsak learns of Jane seeing her mother home while Jane unsuccessfully tries to get Frankie to be quiet about his offer to drive their mother home from work… likely leading to where Jane sneaks into Maura's house, sleeping on the couch.**

 ******** From the movie: "2010: Space Odyssey Two" in which the scientist who invented the artificial intelligent computers "HAL 9000" & "SAL 9000" and says that to SAL when the computer asks him if she'll dream.**

 ********* Season 2, Episode 10 "Remember Me" in which Jane finally puts an end to her real life nightmare, Charles Hoyt.**

 ********** From the movie "Hoosiers" in which Gene Hackman plays the role of a small high school basketball coach that is based on true events in Indiana Basketball. I personally don't follow traditional sports such as: basketball, football, baseball, etc. But I like movies such as "Hoosiers" and "Rudy" that show the triumph of human spirit.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Now back to just before the start of the TV series/Season 1…**

* * *

 _How did I come to be like this? What twisted mind or twist of fate would cause me to be trapped in this duel state of being? Trapped in a single body with a human? And don't get me started on the concept of "Why?"… or we'll be here till the end of time and longer!_

 _Until that fateful night… we call it_ "The Awakening" _Jane and me… my entire lifetime was simply observation… seeing and learning through my Human Companion's eyes. Somehow my remaining senses are able to combine with hers… she initially believing that hypersensitivity was normal. Before_ "The Awakening," _I always believed I'd be trapped forever inside a human. As a displaced… or better yet, misplaced soul. Sometimes I wonder if the cosmos, or whatever else might be in charge, decided to lump Jane Rizzoli and me together into a single body. If so, what did either of us do in a previous life to deserve this?_

 _Or is either of our natures truly cursed as Jane often ponders, or as I wonder, from some type of latent or distant bloodline?_

 _"Are you back to that again?" Jane Rizzoli's thoughts suddenly cut in._

 _I couldn't help but release a growl as I displayed my true, genuine feelings for the detective to see that I'm in no mood for arguing or joking around._

 _"Neither am I!" Jane huffs out and allowed me to feel her exhaustion infused with frustration. "I'm sorry…" Jane rubbed her eyes, temporarily darkening our vision. "You're the last one I need to piss off right now."_

 _I growl lightly and offer some of my strength's energy to her. The human readily accepts it, conveying her graciousness often beneath hardened layers of gruffness. Jane matches my feeling exactly as she gags on the stale coffee that's been on her desk all day._

 _My growl mixes with the human's sighing huff as she suddenly gets up and strides for the elevators. She repeatedly mashes the down button and simultaneously rolls and crosses her eyes *_ **1** _at my thoughts. "Yeah, well it makes me feel better!" Jane retorts to my input. *_ **2**

 _She shares a smile with my indulging growl as we enter the elevator. Jane briefly closes her eyes as she leans back against the elevator wall, contemplating the prospect of fresh coffee in the small café in the ground level lobby. She straightens suddenly as the elevator dings its arrival and heads for the small café across from the front desk._

 _Plucking up a cup, Jane begins filling up with "no fresher, but at least hot" coffee, yet better than what she describes as sludge in the squad room of Boston PD Homicide. Jane's hand shifts as she begins to stir in the sugar, displaying the scar on the back of her hand. My growling intermixes with her heavy swallowing down against any threatening bile. The detective forces herself to not look at the matching set of scars on her opposite hand and her palms._

 _"You think we'll ever be able to look at them without having such a strong emotional reaction?" I sigh to Jane._

 _She too huffs a sigh, flinging the stir stick into a nearby trashcan. "I dunno… just wish getting over or past an issue would be as easy the shrinks make it sound!"_

 _The detective smirks at my eye roll… no doubt a habit or trait I picked up from her. We both revel in the shared mirth for several moments until one of the scars comes into view again._

 _Talk about an instant mood changer! Jane echoes this sentiment immediately as she takes a massive gulp from her coffee, causing some to splash onto her nose and inadvertently breathing it in. "Oh, shut up!" Jane sputters as she struggles to keep herself inconspicuous and quickly clean up the spilled coffee._

 _I simply become more and more amused at her annoyed frustration, which causes Jane to sigh louder. "You know that doesn't help!" She growls at me refilling her cup, dumping in more sugar. "And don't get started on my using too much sugar! I get too much of that already from Maura!"_

 _I only shrug as an expression comes to mind, which my human symbiant catches before I'm able to conceal it. Jane's growling sigh turns into grumblings as she starts stomping towards the elevators after paying for her coffee._

"Stop it!" _she growls at my ever-growing amusement._

"Are you okay, Detective Rizzoli?" _Our Human Friend's voice gently inquires._

 _Our field of vision shifts, looking up to discover the young ginger blonde, Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. The youngest doctor as well as woman to be appointed, not just for the City of Boston. Also my friend of nearly 10 years… not just Jane Rizzoli's. In fact, in a sense I've known Dr. Maura Isles longer than Jane._

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know Jane and I are in a single body state of being, but we do have two separate natures, personalities, and even thought processes. Minds and personalities differing from the other, but still somehow in a shared body. I struggle to suppress a growl Jane, too, clenches her teeth sensing our mutual frustration over how our combined existence has no real or logical explanation._

"Jane?" _the medical examiner's voice gently prods and then in a lower voice._ "Vuk?"

 _I can't help but join in with the detective's trademark grin as I manage to add my "wink" to Jane's eyes. While our Human Friend sees the subtle change shifting in the detective's eyes, Jane and I collectively refer to as our wink especially for Maura._

"Everything all right?" _Dr. Isles inquires._

"Yeah," _Jane runs a hand through her unruly curls as I release a yawn in her exhale._ "Just tired…" _the detective's eyes quickly scan our surroundings before adding in a lower voice,_ "both of us."

 _Dr. Isles gives us a subtle smile, matching the expression she strictly reserves strictly for us in her soulful, hazel eyes._ "Are your boots giving you trouble, Jane?"

 _Both of us are confused at the ME's question and Jane looks downward at her feet._ "Uh, no." _Our vision comes up as the detective's eyes return to Maura._ "Why?"

"Well, you appeared to be uncomfortable while walking and it sounded like you were muttering something about 'a shoe fits.'"

 _I simply feign innocence with a mild shrug as Jane's gaze bores into me. "You wanna take this one?" she offers in a serious tone. However it takes me several moments to feel Jane's amusement and I can't help but admit that she got me for several moments._

 _"No," I settle back, "by all means, you feel free to take this one yourself!"_

 _Jane rolls her eyes at my smirk in return as she realizes that Maura must've heard us muttering the phrase… well, actually me through the human's voice: "If the shoe fits…"_

 _I only roll my eyes back, hearing something indistinct being muttered by Jane, but I have an inkling it was something along the lines of "coward." Normally I would've growled at such a term, even when spoken by Jane Rizzoli. It's not a mere thing such as pride… it goes far deeper than one's pride or even profound emotion. Instinct, I suppose is how deep it flows and even for Jane to joke about my lack of courage is_ _never_ _a laughing matter to me! Especially after that sick, not even worthy of the title of "human" named: Charles Warren Hoyt. He trapped me and Jane in that cellar, nearly taking both of our lives that cold night. My life more than Jane Rizzoli's. Those toxic scalpels had literally separated me from Jane for nearly an entire year._

 _Various metals are toxic to both Jane and myself… far more toxic and life-threatening to me. While Jane might likely disagree, I knew my chances of surviving were next to impossible… Dr. Maura Isles could give a more precise odds or percentage than either of Jane and I could. I knew the best option for the detective to survive and to reduce my suffering would be to give my remaining strength or life energy to the human. *_ **3** _Despite her protests and cries, I knew Jane's overall condition would have been far worse even if events had proceeded exactly the same way if I hadn't given it._

 _"Well, it's true!" I growled at my human companion's ever-constant denial. "And our doctor human friend agrees! Where else would I get that info?"_

 _Jane only huffs in frustration and our hearing detects a slight laughter coming from the medical examiner. Maura discreetly waves at Jane's mock scowl and graciously walks towards the small coffee ship while Jane once more repeatedly presses the elevator's "up" button._

 _"Oh stop!" The detective groans at my repeated feeling and thoughts on how repetitive pressing doesn't work in making the elevators come any faster. An elevator dings its arrival to our far left and Jane rushes to get in. She simply eye rolls at my jibe while drinking from her coffee. "Why don't you go back to your thinking or reminiscing or whatever it is you're doing, and let me be at peace?"_

 _I can only cringe with a light growl as the human's instinctive and extremely subtle prying. My feelings and sentiments likewise plunge downward, along with Jane's, as the human sees my whole perspective. To my surprise, the detective remains quiet. A bit too quiet. I also take a deep breath along with Jane, debating if I should even dare bring it up again._

 _"It's okay, Lupine." Jane's voice, surprisingly calm, tells me. "You underwent just as much as, if not worse than, me."_

 _"How could it be worse than yours?" I'm still surprised at Jane's calmness and no visible indicators of the usual anger associated with this subject._

 _A calming sense is conveyed from Jane, settling my overall unease. I take several moments to absorb this reassuring feeling as much as possible and regroup from my own feelings._

 _"You should never be afraid to approach me with this, Lupine." Our vision shifts downward to Jane's hands, now resting on her desk's surface. One hand is palm up while the opposite's palm down. She agrees with my enraged feelings in beholding the scars and patiently waits as I process my anger. While I feel indicators of concealment- likely from Jane's constant effort to appear strong in front of her male colleagues, the detective is processing her own human anger as much as I am._

 _There are times when even Jane's own anger and feelings are extremely unpredictable and not so different than mine, but how could I feel comfortable to approach my human companion anytime whenever troubled?_

 _"I know! I know!" Jane sighs as our vision darkens with the detective rubbing her eyes. "But considering how at-odds we got during Hoyt's…"_

 _I'm unable to contain a growl of rage at the mere thought, let alone one of us speaking that bloody name! Jane likewise growls in rage before continuing. "…But considering how bad it got between us during that bastard's trial, we gotta be more attentive to each other's feelings."_

 _My memories flash back to the psychiatrist Jane has met in a public park with coffee on a few occasions. She refuses to meet him in his office, preferring the park in which we're able to not simply see all around us, but also use all of our senses and remain alert. *_ **4**

"You can't resolve anything regarding your ordeal with constant anger and being mad at the world, Jane." _The doctor's words come back to our shared memories._ "I wish it were easy as making a simple, everyday decision; however, it's a process and requires time."

 _We both groan at the therapist's words. Easier said than done… cliché, I know, but still so very true._

 _"Again," Jane spoke after several long moments with a sigh. "You shouldn't be worried or fearful to approach me with any of your feelings about all of this. Even though mine is more of psychological issue while yours is more physical along with the psychological…" the human throws her head back with a frustrated sigh. "You know what I mean! Why do I feel like I have to keep explaining it?!"_

 _I dispatch both understanding and whatever comfort I can to my Human Companion. A smile is shared between us as Jane receives my sentiments. "Perhaps you need some comp. time," I suggest as the detective struggles with the incoming wave of exhaustion… also testing how sincere she is on my needing not to be fearful to come to her with 'delicate issues.'_

 _It's true that I've been what humans call: 'walking on egg shells' regarding the horrific ordeal we suffered along with my own as well as our combined recoveries, and later having to relive it all with the testimonies of Hoyt's trial. Jane's unit commander, Lt. Marquette, discreetly arranged for the detective to take convalescent time whenever she might require it since coming back, starting with desk duty. It was nearly a month ago that Detective Rizzoli was reinstated to full, active duty status and was assigned a new partner…_

 _I feel Jane's sigh and struggle to repress the emotions surrounding why she couldn't be partnered with Vince Korsak anymore. I can understand why. I even agree to some extent. Perhaps it's our respected female natures being both very strong and having to put on a strength façade in a male dominated career field. The detective suddenly stands up and strides towards the Lieutenant's office. I feel a sense of liberating relief along with Jane when Marquette grants his detective's request._

"See ya tomorrow, Frost," _Jane bids farewell to her young partner._

"Have a good evening, Det. Rizzoli," _Barry Frost's pleasant, yet chipper voice replies._

 _I sense Detective Korsak's eyes on us from his now corner desk as the older detective fails in his attempts to discreetly watch his former partner head for the elevators. He says nothing in the form of goodbye. Even if he did, I doubt Jane'd say anything back. Neither of them knows how to approach each other yet. Plus, with my human companion's request of a new partner while still on desk duty with the upcoming reinstatement to full status it's widened that chasm between them even more. Jane calls it Grand Canyon size… which neither of us has seen in real life. Perhaps we should've let our Human Friend take us there on vacation after our requirements and the trial's conclusion… she had listed the Grand Canyon among the first 5 places to see in the United States. However, with Jane wanting to stay fairly close to Boston… we ended up camping out in Adirondacks Mountains just inside New York instead... which somewhat ended in disaster, in Jane Rizzoli's perspective. *_ **5** _Along with our Human Friend, I found it fun and adventurous. What wolf wouldn't?_

 _I smile at Jane's low groan at seeing my memories of that time. "How could that have been a fun time?!" She growls while scratching her scalp in the elevator._

 _"How could I NOT find it fun?" I ask simply as memories of my runs both with Maura and on my own in that wooded area surrounding the camping area. "You're SO lucky that I don't require much to be content in life… unlike others we know…"_

 _"Okay, okay!" Jane snarls with another huff. "But I don't have to tell you how much I hated it!"_

 _I can only chuckle as I continue to view more memories of my runs, practically the first time I started running again on a regular basis after our ordeal wrought by Hoyt. While it took Jane and I a small while to relearn a new method of transforming back and forth between human and wolf form, my front paws ended up deformed. Or "uniquely restructured" per Dr. Isles. I know I'm extremely lucky to still have flexibility and function along with claws, but there are times I wish my paws were practically back to normal as Jane's hands. At least we both have…_

 _"You still wanna meet Maura later or call it off?" Jane asks as the elevator dings its arrival in the parking garage._

 _I actually pause to consider it. My runs with Dr. Isles through the wooded parks and undeveloped areas outside Boston and surrounding communities have continued roughly twice a week. Not all that different than just before Jane was promoted from a regular police officer to a detective. Prior to that, especially when the doctor first discovered me while searching on her own just before Jane's graduation from the police academy, Maura and I would meet up and actually run together a great deal. It wasn't until after Dr. Isles actually meeting Jane Rizzoli herself that I (along with Jane) would learn that Maura actually enjoyed running quite a bit, even in marathons.*_ **6** _Often, no matter how low either or both of us feel, the exercise and the release of whatever those brain chemicals or whatever the ME calls them usually give us a boost and cheer us up._

 _After my recovery and relearning my new methods of running with my now "elongated" paws scarred from Hoyt's scalpels stabbed through Jane's hands in that cellar, we've tried to get back on a regular running routine with Maura. Hey, if anything were to go wrong with either Jane or me… what better person to attend to us than Dr. Maura Isles?_

 _However, right now it feels as if nothing could pull either of us out of this funk, especially my thoughts regarding my paws. And while Jane already senses what my likely answer will be, she surprises me by waiting to text our human friend. Before, Jane would have already taken the initiative and probably would be receiving a texted response back from the ME. I guess this is my human companion's manner of not standing in my way or interfering like she's done in the past. Perhaps this is her part of the deal in which I should not be fearful in coming to her regarding my own feelings towards Hoyt and our suffering?_

 _"It is," Jane softly confirms my thoughts._

 _I grin slightly as Jane continues walking in the parking garage towards her issued, unmarked police cruiser. "Yeah," I finally decide, "call it off. Tell Maura I'm sorry, but I feel just as lousy as you."_

 _Jane makes a face as she pulls out her phone to text the medical examiner before unlocking the car. She tosses her phone into the passenger seat after finishing the text and clicks her seatbelt into place. A chime sounds on the phone as Jane maneuveres out into the mid afternoon traffic. The human struggles to keep herself from reaching over and seeing what the ME's texted response would be. With the rise of vehicular accidents caused by increased cell phone use and even several commuter train crashes South of here near the Washington D.C. area, *_ **7** _the Boston Police Department has written new policies regarding its personnel and civilian employees using cell phones and driving._

 _To Jane it certainly didn't help matters when Dr. Isles cited various studies conducted upon the issue. So now, if the ME ever made a stink about Jane not promptly answering a text, the detective planned to throw the studies right back at her. We both sigh as these thoughts go through our individual and collective consciousness when they are interrupted by the eerie notes of a specific ringtone suddenly pierce through the silence in the car. Ringtone "Alien UFOs" is assigned the phone number of Angela Rizzoli's cell phone and landline. *_ **8**

 _Jane huffs a groan out loud. My annoyed growl joins in. As tired as we both are, we're just… like more so NOT in any mood or condition to deal with THAT particular caller! "You know she's probably gonna keep calling until you answer…" I begin telling Jane. She growls at me to shut up. "Well, it's true!" I shrug as the phone quits ringing._

 _"Well, I at least have a legit reason NOT to answer at the moment!" The detective crosses and rolls her eyes as the creepy UFOs theme begins shrilling from the phone once more. "_ _And_ _it's very tempting to KEEP driving so I WON'T have too!"_

 _I simply shrug and don't express anything. My own thoughts also wonder why her mother cannot seem to grasp the concept known as voicemail… not all that dissimilar to what landlines have called: "answering machines."_

 _After a third round of hearing "Alien UFOs," Jane's phone chirps an indication of a voicemail. Before either of us can breathe any sigh of relief, the phone suddenly chimes a text alert nearly nonstop._

"Ugh!" _Jane's groan is both out loud and within our collective consciousness._ "Are you sure you don't wanna go running? Even without Maura?" _Jane asks me as if I were sitting beside her in the seat with the phone._

 _"That's not going to keep her from calling and texting." I'm slightly confused at Jane's question._

 _"True, but at least we won't have to listen to it!"_

 _I can't resist. "They did invent this thing called an: 'off button' LONG before voicemail."_

"OH, SHUT UP!" _Jane snarls aloud with mock indignation. I laugh in a way only a wolf can._

 _I notice the familiar indicators of our neighborhood as the detective begins slowing her vehicle and pulling into the nearest slot closest to the apartment building's primary entrance. She puts the car into PARK; however, she doesn't turn off the engine and waits for me to give her an answer of whether or not I wanted to reconsider running. I almost do reconsider changing my mind. While Jane can practically sneak in and subtly read my personal thoughts, I too am capable of the same, so I knew she wanted an answer. I can read her thoughts… possibly better than the human, given how a wolf's nature is primarily driven by instinct and strong feelings. Our Human Friend is highly knowledgeable in more than just my own wolf nature- which is both similar and highly unique in being different than a typical wolf of the Canis Lupus phylum or species. While Jane struggles with Dr. Isles' ability to convey this knowledge from her research from over the years since our first seeing each other nearly 10 years ago in_ Westgate Park _, I'm eternally grateful for my human companion's patience and disguised interest in learning along with me._

 _"No," I finally speak, "no, let's just stay home."_

 _"Okay," Jane matches my sigh as she cuts off the ignition and reaches for her phone._

 _"…and try to avoid everyone!" We both think at the same time, eliciting some chuckles and smiles in us both. It actually relieves some pent-up tension within us individually while our vision beholds the phone's screen of missed calls and texts._

 _With the exception of a single text message, all of the missed calls and texts are from one single person: Angela Rizzoli. We simultaneously sigh once more as Jane skims briefly through her ma's texts, seeing nothing that requires an immediate response. Noticing a small icon at the top of the screen, I nudge my human counterpart. "Check it out. Looks as if Angela understands voicemail after all."_

 _Jane only humphs as she gets out of the car, pocketing her phone as she heads up the few stairs to the door of the apartment building. "Well," she muses while glancing through her mail, "it's about time she learned…"_

 _"If you're about to say what I think you're gonna say… DON'T!" I snarl, but unable to conceal my humor. "It's a very old joke and your mother's not THAT old."_

 _"Not quite, but close!" Jane shoves the apartment door open, placing her mail on top of the piano to her immediate left. The detective does a quick walkthrough as I combine my sense of smell and hearing with hers. Although our nemesis is secured in prison very far away from Boston, sometimes Jane and I cannot help but double check our safety. While many might not truly understand, sometimes precautions never really go away when the threat or threats of danger are long passed. Or maybe it's due to the paranoia triggered from what the two of us have thought of already and are struggling to repress?_

 _The detective plops down on her couch, placing her weapon, badge, and cell phone on the coffee table before flopping back just as unceremoniously. Well, our Human Friend would describe it as unceremoniously, or some such similar term. To Jane and me, it's just another way of sitting down._

 _Some low-talking voices suddenly starts in the room and it takes me several moments to realize Jane has turned on the TV… the channel usually already on what's called: 'ESPN.' While I'm familiar with varying human sports, I personally don't follow them as much as the detective. A subconscious growl from the human reacts to my thoughts while her overall attention is on the pregame program before the Red Sox game's set to begin._

 _My eyes only roll as I yawn. We've argued, bantered, and poked fun at each other so much over the years of her liking vs. my dislike for sports that we hardly react to the other's disapproval consciously. I scarcely pay any attention as Jane eventually rises from the couch as the TV program takes a commercial break. The human goes into the kitchen to pull together some form of meal along with several bottles of beer. Although I continue to rest, I rumble approvingly as Jane nibbles on small pieces of raw beef, primarily for my own psychological benefit, while preparing her more human-oriented food. Usually we trade places after the detective's dinner. Then, my body form emerges and I eat my own meal whereas in the mornings, I get to eat first before Jane… unless she gets called out to a crime scene._

 _Although our separate feedings aren't necessarily a requirement, given how our combined existence disregards who specifically eats what and any particular order, as Maura once remarked: "It serves as a psychological benefit as well as a physical one."_

 _So, for my "psychological benefit" or "health," Jane currently chews pieces of raw beef sirloin._

"Hey Janie!" _Angela's voice suddenly jars me outta my napping state._ "Just wanted to let you know about the family dinner this Sunday! If you only woulda answered…"

 _I sigh while trying to resume my nap after realizing the human's now listening to her mother's voicemail and sprawled out on the couch. A faint whiff of beer catches my sense of smell and sense a little more relaxed state within the detective._

* * *

 ***1: A nod to Angie Harmon's ability of what I call "subtle comedy" and this particular ability of hers is seen in various "Rizzoli & Isles" episodes.**

 ***2: Season 5, Episode 1: "A New Day" where Jane repeatedly presses an elevator call button and Korsak telling her that it doesn't work. Also subtly seen in Season 6, Episode 2 "Bassholes" in which Jane's trying to escape the annoying, harassing ("persistent" is too nice a word) dude called "Skeet."**

 ***3: Chapter 2 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act II"**

 ***4: Season 6, Episode 14: "Murderjuana"**

 ***5: Season 5, Episode 8: "Lost and Found" where Jane finally meets Jack, Maura's love interest at the time of the TV show and mentions their camping trip. Jane Rizzoli's reaction appears it would've viewed that event as a disaster.**

 ***6: Chapter 2 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act II" and also mentioned in Season 1, Episode 5: "Money For Nothing" in which Garrett Fairfield asks Maura if she still runs marathons beside the pool.**

 ***7: Actual real life events in 2007-2009 and video footage of the operators using their personal phones, texting. And these events also had my particular branch of the military creating policy for its personnel to not use cell phones while operating a vehicle- either official or personal.**

 ***8: Per the pilot episode of the TV series in which Jane's phone has specific ringtones such as the "Dragnet Theme" and the "Funeral March." To me, Angela's eerie sounding ringtone sounds like UFOs from those old, black & white sci/fi films.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: On the advice of "Cactolith," it looks like the Pilot/Episode 1 is going to be broken up into at least 3 segments or chapters. Hope it's not too much or overwhelming to you dear readers.**

* * *

 _Thankfully the rest of the week progressed quietly and Jane actually didn't dread the upcoming family dinner with her family. In fact, this particular dinner has been the first one in quite awhile that Jane's entire human pack has been together for a family gathering. The youngest Rizzoli pup- ahem, sibling- Tommy recently was paroled for his DUI conviction and is trying to get his life back together by working with their father and his plumbing business._ ***1** _They got called out for a longtime friend with some plumbing issues. Jane opted to remain at her parents' house, pretending to be interested in something on TV, hoping to ward off her mother's helicopter habits._

 _"I wouldn't exactly say it's worked," Jane contradicts my train of thought. "You know how many times Ma has called me into the kitchen… and now there's nothing really interesting on the TV…"_

 _The thudding shut of the front door catches our attention. A familiar figure enters at the living room threshold._ "Hey," _Frankie greets his sister and plops down on the sofa beside us._

"FRANKIE, IS THAT YOU?!" _Angela calls out before Jane has a chance to return her brother's greeting._

"Yeah Ma!" _Frankie shouts back._ "It's me!"

"Hey Frankie," _Jane finally speaks._ "How was your shift?

"It was good." _The equally dark-haired and eyed man answers._ "The usual… suspicious looking people and several drunk & disorderlies."

 _My human counterpart smiles along with me as we recall Jane's 'beats' for nearly ten years as a regular uniformed cop. We had many instances similar to what Frankie's described, and then some._

"… Tommy and Pop?" _The latter part of Frankie's question filters into my hearing._

"They had ta go do some 'emergency,'" _Jane makes what's called air quotations with her fingers. Humans and their endless evolving slang and mannerisms!_ "… plumbing at the Talucci's."

 _Frankie shares a chuckle with his sister before snatching the TV remote away._

"Hey!" _The subtle growl of mine intermixes with her voice as Jane tries to wrestle the remote back._

"You said there was nothing good on." _Frankie countered, stretching his arm upward to keep the remote outta reach. We both growl at our human brother. Doesn't he ever learn?! Jane's long arms could always outreach both of her brothers; neither of them could beat their sister in a swimming race especially._ * **2**

 _And no, I didn't combine my strength with Jane's during those 'swimming competitions'… woulda been too obvious that Jane Rizzoli was not a normal human. While she and I have argued over it our entire lives, even to this present time, I believe Jane's sense of preservation isn't any stronger than mine. Although it could be close, both of us go to practically any length to keep the werewolf nature hidden._

 _It's still a mystery… about Jane and me. It'll likely be so forever. Nobody, either on Frank Sr.'s or Angela's bloodline is a werewolf. Jane hasn't discovered a single thing that would set her apart from other human beings… nothing that would indicate me, the wolf. With the exception of just one human… possibly another couple of human beings, no one knows about me- "Lupine" per Jane's name for me._

 _I'm also known as "Vuk." The human who was my friend before she learned the entirety of the duel nature and Jane Rizzoli, Dr. Maura Isles. The Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts… not just for the City of Boston. However, she's FAR MORE than a mere medical examiner, MD or even just scientist… she's also my Human Friend._

 _And technically, she's been my friend_ longer _than Jane. While Jane often disagrees, since our natures are combined in a single body, that we've both known Maura for the same length of time. But if seen from the ME's side, my belief or perception is accurate._

 _She first met us while I was in full body and full control. Actually, the scientist happened to have the pure chance to see me during the early morning hours at_ _ **Westgate Park**_ _. We- Jane and me- had been en route back to where Jane had allowed me to transform. My human companion was still undergoing training at the Boston Police Academy when our eyes connected with the hazel eyes of Dr. Isles._

 _I had to stop and drink from the pond with a fountain. She was sitting on the bench directly across from the fountain on the opposite shore. I found it really strange of how she sat cross-legged on the bench instead of allowing her feet to rest upon the ground, as most humans would usually do._

 _Neither Jane nor I can explain exactly why we didn't immediately leave after the ginger blonde discovered me. Maura describes the extraordinary and inexplicable feelings regarding that moment of "… seeing the graceful and majestic black wolf…" the doctor's words, not mine! I swear!_

 _Maybe it was another one of those "twists of fate" or some other mystical or cosmic event. In those few moments where my eyes gently stared into Maura's, there was an unusual "connection," I guess. Somehow I could feel her curiosity and lack of the stereotypical fear humans often associate with wolves._

 _Jane and I would later find the same curious woman in_ _ **Northridge Park**_ _where Jane was doing some all terrain, interval running on one of the bike trails. Plus she was working off some anger induced stress… some of it stemming from me… when we heard a sudden scream and ran in its direction to discover 3 thugs assaulting this same curious woman._

"HEY, YOU TWO!" _Angela Rizzoli's sharp voice jarred me back to the present. And back to the ridiculous wrestling between Jane and Frankie over the TV remote._ "Knock it off before you tear up my entire living room!"

"He started it," _Jane grumbled, to which Frankie scoffs._

"You said nothing good was on and…"

"That didn't mean the remote's yours!" _Jane growls._ "I just-"

"Hey! Shut up you two!" _Angela scolds her two eldest pups. The Rizzoli matriarch disappeared briefly from view and suddenly reappears before the shoving match between us and Frankie grows too much outta hand. Jane becomes surprised when we notice a basketball in the human mother's hands. "Has she forgotten what happened the last time you and Frankie played basketball?"_

 _My human symbiant only shrugs as Frankie speaks, citing the exact incident our memories just revisited._

"Well, you two obviously have too much energy, and it's a pretty day outside." _Angela shoves the ball into Frankie's hands while jerking the TV remote outta Jane's._ "And if you end up wrecking something, at least it'll be OUTSIDE and NOT in the house!"

 _Our vision shifts as Jane and Frankie look at each other, dubious feelings matching our human brother's facial expression._

"C'mon," _the Rizzoli mother shoos her two adult pups out the door._ "Go, play some basketball! And Janie, don't roughhouse with Frankie!"

"Ugh, Ma! I don't roughhouse…"

"Yeah, ya do!" _Frankie and Angela's voices retort simultaneously._

"Go, have fun!" _Angela shouts and shoves the door closed. The Rizzoli siblings turn and look at each other briefly with mild disbelief before breaking out into laughter. Frankie bounces the basketball on the concrete walkway connecting the porch to the driveway. The basketball goal is a net-less rim mounted on a simple sheet of plywood, nailed up above the house's garage door._

 _Jane and Frankie do a quick tip-off with the ball and quickly immerse themselves into a one-on-one game of "driveway basketball." As much as I wanna join in, combining my strength and senses with Jane, I have to refrain, just like we did in those swims. As much as Jane excelled in various sports and at the police academy, basketball ended up not being one of those specific athletic activities we- or perhaps Jane specifically- we were good at. Of course, that being said, Frankie uses it to his every advantage to lord it over his sister._

 _"Okay Lupine," my human counterpart huffs as she unsuccessfully blocks Frankie's layup, landing another goal. "We gotta join forces if we're gonna get just_ _one_ _single point in this game!"_

 _I rumble an eager growl as her vision enhances that would permit her to see the minute, subtle changes in Frankie's body temperature. I allow her hearing and smell to detect when her brother takes a sharp intake of air whenever he dodges or fakes going for the goal._

 _Our human brother bounces the ball back to us in "check ball" and we simply remain in place as Jane bounces the basketball before deciding to enter "in bounds" and go for the goal._

"C'mon Janie," _Frankie grins mischievously,_ "just let it be called and chalk up another undefeated one for me!"

 _Jane simply flashes a grin as our vision narrows and we bolt, throwing Frankie momentarily off balance. He's instantly back and throwing his hands and arms out to block any of his sister's chances at shooting the ball while looking for any opportunity to steal the ball away._

 _"Take it down along his weakest side," I tell Jane after studying our opponent's overall gait and corresponding balance. "He'll need more time to regain his balance on that one."_

 _The human female does precisely that, causing the younger Rizzoli to practically lose his balance entirely. Jane shoots the ball. It bounces off the backboard and into the hoop._

"Oh!" _She pumps her fists into the air and I release a low triumphant growl through her words._ "Yes! Finally!"

 _Frankie mutters something as he gets the basketball._

"I WILL beat you someday," _Jane informs him. She bounces the ball back at him._ "Check!"

 _Their flurry of words somewhat fade as I concentrate on Frankie's movements, body temp and breathing in hopes of predicting his strategy so Jane can counter it. She's nearly resorted to shouting in hopes of breaking his focus._ "Shoot it!" _Jane taunts just as Frankie jumps slightly, turning towards the goal, and…_

 _We felt it more than anything… I repress the urge to roar as our vision blurs slightly by the tears seeping from Jane's eyes. "Looks like we got our nose broken…" Jane grunts to cover my low growls as Frankie tries touching it. "…again."_ * **3**

 _"It happened faster than last time," I concede, at least it didn't hurt much then as it does…_

"OWW!" _I release a low roar through the human's voice as our vision briefly flashes red in annoyed anger at Frankie's attempt in "fixing" his sister's nose._ "Just leave it alone!"

"Keep it up! Keep it up," _Frankie instructs while leading the way into the kitchen._

"It's up! It's up!"

 _I can't help but snarl as we see our human brother's "ever helpful" hand reappear into our field of vision once more._ "…NOT HELPING!"

 _What does he think we're trying to do? I snarl inwardly as I struggle with the mental imaginings evoked by my anger toward the younger Rizzoli._

"… Jus get a towel before…!" _Jane huffs at him. He promptly tosses a dishtowel at his sister's face._

 _My sense of smell detects Angela's presence before the woman nearly overwhelms our proximity sense. Her voice drowns out any other sense of her presence as she scolds her 2 eldest pups. She jerks the towel away from her daughter stating something about it being the "good towel" and…_

"AAUHH!" _I flinch at the extreme decibel pitch in Angela's already nerve-grating voice. Jane agrees that our ears will likely be ringing for the entire week._

"How is it you turn every family dinner into a circus every week?!" _Angela hands Jane some moistened paper towels._

 _Is she serious?! Why does she always blame Jane… and in a sense me… for every single mishap? Does she think Jane is responsible for ALL of life's mishaps?_

 _Our vision shifts red once more as my human counterpart struggles with her own anger. Frankie tries claiming responsibility as he's getting ice from the refrigerator's freezer. We readily agree!_

"It's his fault!" _Jane points at her brother._

 _Indeed it is! How could a human fracture their nose with their own elbow?!_

 _The sudden familiar tones of the TV show_ "Dragnet" _theme song interrupt our thoughts. Jane welcomes the relief. Me too! I was almost on the verge of losing control… especially considering us hearing Angela's voice now trying to explain somebody named "Bird" had been trying to call for the past 10-15 minutes!_

"Detective Crowe?!" _Jane incredulously clarifies._ "Why didn't you just tell me?!"

 _Voices blend into the chaotic mess of Angela and Frankie, and our own thoughts as Jane fishes out her phone. She throws up a hand to silence her ever-hovering, talking mother who keeps following us (and talking) into another room._

"Rizzoli!" _Jane's firm, authoritative voice answers into the phone._

"Bad stuff out in West Roxbury," _Barry Frost's voice responded._

 _Jane tells her partner she's on her way and hangs up…. much to our human mother's dismay! Isn't always a major dismay?!_

"Your father and Tommy will be back any minute!" _Angela struggles to convince us as Jane gathers up her stuff and her carry all purse._

"I told you I was on call," _Jane's husky tone manages to calmly reason._

 _Angela realizes that she can't talk her daughter outta this… apparently not all of those hours of therapy have been completely wasted._ ***4** _She takes the icepack from her son and hands it over to Jane. "Here, you won't be as attractive if your nose swells up."_

 _Our vision shifts as she and our human brother exchange looks of disbelief. Which part of Jane Rizzoli's job does Angela NOT understand? This human mother of ours is such a mystery- sometimes I personally cannot understand how she thinks! There are times I've wondered what it would be like to see inside Angela's mind to somehow understand her better. But then, I agree with Jane in the follow up questions about our sanity after those wonderings!_

* * *

 _Augh! I cannot help but growl any moment Jane and I are alone… which isn't very often now. In fact, we're completely penned in… and neither of us are taking it well. Plus our human brother isn't helping either!_

"Go stay with Mom and Dad!"

 _Has he lost his mind?! Certainly Angela must give him as much grief as she does Jane about being a police officer! Now he's starting to sound just like her… wait, has he already told their parents of this latest development?_

"He almost did the last time!" _Frankie grabs one of his sister's hands, bringing attention to one of the areas we've been struggling to avoid._ "I mean, look at your hand!"

 _THAT'S IT! HE'S GOING TO FAR! I roar out and our vision snaps an extreme dark red._

"Frankie, c'mon!" _Frost's gentle tone somehow soothes me and eases the whole tense atmosphere. Jane nearly begs her partner to take her brother with him. She isn't certain if my voice joins her own due to my overall anger clouding our thoughts and overall fatigue._

 _Thankfully, Frankie relents and unsuccessfully attempts a joke._ "…if you have a boyfriend over, we'll know!"

 _Jane nearly slams the door on him and slides all of the locks into place. We both finally release a series of growls- in anger and relief. And towards Frankie and towards the overall situation. But most especially towards Charles Warren Hoyt!_

 _We release another roar while refraining from transforming it into an overall howl. "If only we could run!" I lament as we both sigh. While we both briefly indulge in the fantasy of impulsively sneaking out, shaking the protective detail and going for a run in one of the wooded parks. However, it wouldn't do any good- either to fantasize or trying in reality. Especially with my own nature of self-preservation and both of us keeping the werewolf nature strictly hidden._

 _"You wanna bet how long it'll take for Ma to show up?" Jane and I watch the few remaining moments of daylight through the windows from the couch._

 _I snort out a scoff as we both roll our eyes. Jane's joke certainly beats Frankie's! However, I say nothing. Neither does Jane as we both struggle with our anger._

 _After nearly an hour of pacing and near-constant rechecking the overall security of our den… er, apartment, my human companion eventually settles into cleaning, starting with the vacuum cleaner. The noise alerts one the neighbors who lives below us… Marissa has somehow figured out that whenever the detective vacuums, it must be a difficult case. This surprises both of us how our law school neighbor has figured that out, but has gone entirely unnoticed by us both._

 _Sudden, insistent knocking brings us back to the present and Jane stops Marissa from going to the door. While I've already detected the ever-familiar scent of Angela Rizzoli and even tell Jane, she still snatches up her weapon from the piano and looks through the peephole. While I might've felt slighted or offended at Jane's perceived ignoring of me, I cannot fault her for her own vigilance… or paranoia? I quickly sniff for any other traces of another human being out there along with Angela… I've no doubt Jane's trained law enforcement eye is looking to see if there's anyone forcing Angela to get access to Jane._

 _Yet it is only the increased hormones, or whatever Dr. Maura Isles describes of the human body emits, of Angela's motherly concern that greet us. Jane very reluctantly releases the locks and opens the door for her mother._

 _The older Rizzoli obviously came prepared to stay over… including her own pillow… and Jane struggles to not groan. She politely whispers a bye to Marissa who leaves promptly, awkwardness practically overwhelming her scent. Jane contemplates the locks after closing the door, subconsciously keeping her back to her mother as much as possible. Our hearing and our sense of smell, as well as years of experience, already tell us Angela is taking off her coat… it won't be long before she starts cleaning our den!_

 _The Rizzoli mother glances out the front window and says something about the safety of her younger pup. We sense her worry and decide to let down our guard… a little._

"Hoyt's not after Frankie, Ma."

 _Angela turns away from the window and starts towards the kitchen._ "Your father's out there, too."

 _That's it! Our guard's going back up and being reinforced with steel and Kevlar!_

"Oh my gosh! Did you bring the dog too?!" _Jane cannot help but exclaim._

 _"You better not be referring to me!" I cannot help but growl at Jane who only snarls internally back at me._

 _Obviously Angela doesn't understand when she responds by asking why she'd bring a dog. This is getting to be too much! Especially now that we truly feel our entire human mother's fearful scents… which she just might as well, just let it be her overall human scent._

 _"Can we actually leave?" I wonder aloud and surprisingly Jane actually gathers up her purse and long coat from the nearby tree rack._

"I'm leaving," _Jane simply responds to her mother's diatribe._

"You're leaving?! Where are you going?!"

"Someplace where you're not," _my voice combines with Jane's; however, very subtly so Angela won't detect the change in her daughter's voice… if she ever could. There had to been times where a deaf person coulda heard our combined voices in the past, but Angela never made a fuss over it. She makes a last-ditch attempt to stop her daughter from leaving. Jane simply looks at her sadly and clenches her jaw as she walks out of our den._

 _"Hopefully, Frost at least understands our need to leave here…" I attempt, only to be cut off from a growl from Jane._

 _One would have to be blind to Jane's devotion to family, but at the same time conflicted as to why she cannot be around any of them. I struggle to keep my own thoughts from spilling over and making Jane feel worse. Humans often confuse me, but they are also a mirror in which we see our own paradoxical existence._

* * *

 _"Are you sure we're not putting her in any danger?" I wonder again as Jane walks towards the main entrance of Dr. Maura Isles' residence._

 _"I dunno," Jane huffs out a sigh in the cool night air. "Hoyt's likely not going to think of me being in this type of neighborhood… nor anyone else who might have something against me, for that matter."_

 _While she says nothing directly to me, she, too, feels an overall sense of protection toward Maura… specifically here at her own den… um, residence. Neither myself nor Jane can explain this "protective sense" around our Human Friend. Whether genuine or mystic… neither of us care at the moment. If it's real, then where else could we be safer along with Maura? And, if anything were to go down then we could at least protect her._

 _I nearly become overwhelmed with her scent when the ME opens the door and silently greets us with a gracious tilt of her head. Jane is feeling off balance, probably not to the extent as me, but is nearly speechless and can only rely on her sarcasm._

"Why are you always dressed for a photo shoot?" _Jane asks our Human Friend. For some reason, I cannot help but feel insulted. Jane only rolls her eyes at my rumblings._ "Sorry, Lupine's been antsy…"

 _Maura merely smiles at my growling rumble and holds out her arm, directing us to the kitchen._ "Don't take Jane's sarcasm to heart, Vuk." _Maura gently speaks to me, and using her given name for me, the wolf._ "It's can be endearing at times and I'm in a very forgiving mood this evening."

 _"You're so lucky…" I tell Jane with a low growl, who unconsciously coughs to cover any externally heard sound. Even here in the den of Maura Isles… our guard is still extremely high. Damn you, Hoyt!_

"Are you all right Jane?" _the doctor asks with some concern._

 _Jane gently waves dismissively._ "Just got a dry throat… a lot of arguing earlier. Never got a chance to drink anything."

 _Maura simply smiles as they enter the kitchen. She promptly fills a wine glass… or some goblet type or whatever glass wine is usually poured in._

"Thank-you," _Jane simply accepts it while also pulling off her coat. She must be tired to not engage in a verbal debate over the not needing a fancy glass for a drink of water. The detective takes a few steps and proceeds to lay her coat onto the island counter._

"GAWH! WHAT IS THAT?!"

 _Even I jump at this outburst by Jane. It's not that often, heck, it's extremely rare, that I can be startled by my human counterpart! I notice our vision is fixed upon a sight Jane isn't certain of. What?! She hasn't seen my various memories of that giant tortoise?_

"Shh, you'll scare him!" _Maura gently reprimands and fondly regards her animal companion. Jane certainly scared me! I try to project towards our Human Friend who has sensed our or better yet my feelings in the past._

 _"Of course he's alive!" I growl at Jane, who tries ignoring me._

 _I growl again… I will NOT be ignored!_

"His name is Bass," _Maura fondly regards the tortoise again._ "Geochelone sulcata, African Spurred Tortoise." _She brings her thumb and first two fingers together to form a circle._ "I've had him since he was this big."

 _Jane briefly pulls up some of my memories in which she sees my time with the tortoise._ "Bass? What… after some old boyfriend?"

 _Maura looks back at us over her shoulder while squatting down before her animal, feeding him those particular strawberries… yeah, the British Strawberries that Bass highly favors._ "William M. Bass…" _the ME's brows furrow slightly._ "The famous anthropologist who founded that famous body farm?"

 _Now I'm confused, but Jane understands. She then shares memories of accompanying our Human Friend to Florida… some type of convention for medical examiners and this William Bass was a keynote speaker._ ***5** _Apparently Jane and I need to talk more…_

"Yeah, he's a great pet. Very interactive, I'll bet."

 _Maura simply hums her agreement. If she truly detected Jane's sarcasm, she made no indication. While Jane simply watches in wonder, I can only smile as we observe our Human Friend gently pat her animal friend's shell. If Bass could sense my feelings as our Human Friend does, I'm not sure. I at least try to apologize for Jane's outburst and can only hope she finds him intriguing as I. The tortoise continues to remain bashful at Jane's presence… not so different than when he met me for the very first time._ * **6**

 _Maura leads us into the nearby guest bedroom. I somewhat zone out as they discuss something about a human's need of sleep and Wikipedia… then all of my senses suddenly become alert as the doorbell chimes. Our vision regards our Human Friend, who too seems mildly surprised but manages to shrug it off by stating someone is simply dropping something off. Yeah, I have the same mild skepticism as the detective. She's just naturally suspicious due to the threat of Hoyt, along with her training as an investigator._

 _We secretly watch from around the corner near the bedroom door and notice that mysterious FBI agent… Dean. What could he be doing here? Wait a minute… is that smile and subtle finger pointing at the file he handed the ME his form of flirting? Jane only shrugs as she slumps against the nearby wall, trying to somehow make sense of what we did see. Peaking again, we suddenly realize the doctor is heading back towards our room! Although she's reading whatever Agent Dean gave her, we still scramble to quietly close the door and Jane settles into one side of the bed._

 _"Maybe she's only going to her own room," I remark as Jane briefly wonders if she truly was coming back here to us._

 _There it is! I must've spoke too soon as Jane hollers out her response._ "Go away, I'm asleep!"

 _The door opens anyway. Maura smiles as she enters and gracefully lowers herself onto the bed, settling in beside us. We sense her subtle mischievousness and Jane nearly whispers the joke._ "Are we having a sleepover, or is this your way of saying that you're attracted to me?"

 _They share a chuckle as I rumble an indulging growl indicating my amusement. I again start zoning out, as they engage in another conversation, not surprisingly over Gabriel Dean. I grin inwardly as I sense the "subtlety" of Jane's wondering why he was just at the house. Could he possibly know we're here too? The few times Jane and I have encountered or been "forced" to work with Federal agents, I would never be surprised if they too have a protective detail on the Boston Detective like the PD currently does._

 _A sudden scraping thud jars me awake, likewise startling Jane and she sits up, bracing herself for the bedroom door to suddenly burst open. The gentle, yet insistent touch of Maura's hands on Jane's arm nearest her eventually soothes us as she assures Jane it's just Bass moving about in the kitchen. I stretch out our combined sense of smell just to verify and reassure ourselves. It confirms we only smell Bass' scent as he continues to thump by. His unique scent decreases as he continues on his nocturnal journey. Jane slowly lowers her body back down onto the bed and Maura gently rubs Jane's arm in reassurance._

 _We're scared… and neither of us has ever admitted it before. But, could we confide this to our Human Friend? We've obviously confided a great deal to her already. How much more can the ginger blonde take from either or both of us?_

"I've never been so scared in my entire life," _Jane finally admits aloud, though she hides it behind a false sense of bravado. So much so that Maura appears uncertain whether or not to believe Jane. I somewhat roll my eyes at this, but remain silent._

 _Silence remains our constant companion in the bedroom and we continue to hear the periodic thud of the tortoise's ambling about on the kitchen and living room's hardwood floors. I'm somewhat surprised at our Human Friend's overall silence. Usually she'd already be spouting something scientific about human fear and how it was natural to feel afraid, werewolf or no werewolf._

 _Jane eventually falls asleep. Our Human Friend does too. While I begin to drift to sleep, a part of my senses remain alert… just in case. Jane begins to drift deeper to sleep as she subconsciously feels my watch care._

 _Rest easy my friends… I'll let you know if anything happens._

* * *

 ***1: Per the pilot episode where Angela says that Frank and Tommy are expected back when Jane's called away for a crime scene. Also in later episodes where it's remarked that Tommy's parole got revoked after hitting the family priest… plus we don't entirely know how much time lapsed between the pilot and Season 1 episodes.**

 ***2: Season 5, episode 13: "Bridge To Tomorrow" where Frankie tells Maura his sister "…is a hell of a swimmer" and of Angela making her children take a lot of swimming lessons. And Season 6, episode 1 "The Platform" where Frankie scrambles to put a shirt on and Jane tells him she's seen him shirtless before. "That was always beside a pool!" Frankie counters.**

 ***3: Chapter 16 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act III"**

 ***4: Chapter 2 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act III" and also Season 5, episode 13: "Bridge To Tomorrow" where Jane asks her mother if she was back in therapy.**

 ***5: Chapter 6-8 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act III"**

 ***6: Chapter 14 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act III"**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: The 3** **rd** **half of "Vuk's Vignettes" on the pilot episode.**

* * *

 _The fact that Jane and I managed to get some sleep at Maura's place actually surprised the both of us. Maybe it was because we felt safer or just having our human family outta our fur- er, hair, or maybe it was having Maura nearby throughout the night? Perhaps it was a combination of all those things…_

 _Now it looks like we're going to spend tonight in Korsak's smelly unmarked car! Jane swallows tightly against my urge to rumble a growl for the umpteenth time… we're both already past the point of consciously scolding or whatever. Both of us must've forgotten this particular part about being on a stake out._

 _The Homicide team found the wife's body that the apprentice, now along with Hoyt, took from their home. Thankfully, it's been kept on low profile within the Boston PD and much to the ME's dismay, her body was left where it was found in this park in hopes of the two pervs coming back._

 _"Pervs?" Jane and I both repeat to each other. She clears her throat to cover any potential of Vince hearing my uttered growl. Yeah, "pervs" doesn't really seem to be all that adequate! Another waft of some not-normal smell enters our senses again._

 _We collectively steal a glance at the human male in the driver's seat… could he have passed gas or does he truly smell that awful? Jane struggles to keep from gagging and radios her official partner. Detective Barry Frost is in their assigned unmarked car, watching the North entrance of_ _ **Wampanoag State Park.**_ ***1**

"If you wanna go sit in his car, go ahead." _Detective Korsak's voice suddenly speaks._

"Shut up!" _My own snarl integrates with Jane's voice. Why must he provoke us?! Um well, provoke Jane anyway, but in a sense me too!_

"Excuse me?" _Frost's innocent, confused voice transmits over the handheld's small speaker._

 _See what you made us do, Korsak? I mentally snarl at him while my human counterpart transmits her "apology" along with reaffirming their plans to other detective._

 _That intermittent scent now becomes persistent. Neither of us can ignore or overlook it any longer._

"What smell?" _The human male dares to feign ignorance?! C'mon, Vince! Your lying is horrible!_

"You know what smell. There's an animal in here!" _She reaches back and I hear the familiar smacking sounds as Jane jerks her hand back._ "Agh! Something licked me! What just licked me?"

 _"Definitely a dog!" I inform her as the older detective reaches back between the seats._

"Oh, it's just Jo Friday!" _He tenderly pulls the terrier looking mutt into his lap._

"Ew, he's filthy!"

 _"Actually a she," I beat Korsak in making that clarification._

"Joe?" _Jane repeats with skepticism._

"Jo like 'Josephine.' I found her on the side of the road. This morning," _Korsak kisses the filthy furred head._

 _"Like that's original!" I roll my eyes and project some additional thoughts toward my human symbiant. I'm not sure if it's because of all of the underlying tension of the current situations with this case or unresolved issues between these two detectives, but Jane Rizzoli struggles hard not to laugh at my thoughts. She quickly turns her face towards her door's window so that Vince won't see any possible amusement showing through her serious disposition. "Betcha ya gonna laugh!" I can't help by taunt the 'Fierce Detective Rizzoli.'_

 _"Sta… stop!" She tries to snarl, nearly bursting into a giggle. But she manages to stifle it with a small groan and pinches her nose shut._

 _"Ya gonna laugh!" I continue, "ya gonna laugh!"_

 _Unable to trust herself, Jane quickly shuts her eyes. I only smirk as my thoughts continue to rib her. She grits her teeth as the detective forces open her lips to breathe._ "Auh! H-choo!"

"Hey, you sneezed!" _Korsak's ever-perfect timing interrupts us, souring our moods practically in an instant! Grr!_

"I told you, I'm allergic!" _Jane permits some of my growling through her voice. She breathes deeply as we both struggle to regain ahold of ourselves… unless we pass out from whatever that pooch has rolled in! Is Korsak's sense of smell THAT poor… or just gone?! How can that small dog tolerate that smell while I can't? Certainly she wasn't immersed in it by her own will!_

"Korsak, it's either him or me!"

 _Jo Friday begins to whimper as her eyes somehow regard beyond just Jane's eyes… wait, she is able to see me? It's not uncommon for animals, especially domestic dogs, to sense me whenever Jane encounters them. Most of the time, they shy away from Detective Rizzoli due to their instinctive respect for my nature. However, this little terrier-looking dog while respecting my wolf nature, she isn't all that timid or fearful like other dogs usually are._

 _Wha… What? I become confused as Vince passed Jo into Jane's arms and opens his door. "You gotta be kidding me!" Jane too verbally expresses my words._

"What, hey? What about him?" _Jane asks him, subtly jabbing the joke over the terrier's gender._

"Her!" _Korsak bends over to view Rizzoli directly. There's an unusually firm tone in his voice._ "She stays! I gotta pee."

 _Jane groans as she awkwardly pats Jo Friday who still whimpers. I sense her fear stems primarily from all of the uncertainly she's experiencing at the moment. Uncertainty of her future, primarily. I sense her hunger, too. Whatever Vince had fed her earlier today has fully digested and she'll be needing to eat again before long._

 _The smell eventually snaps us back to reality and nearly overwhelms Jane's human senses._ "Eww, gawh! What've you been in?! Aw, you gotta go!"

 _The human places the small pooch into the driver's seat and brushes the shed fur from her clothes while trying to keep control over her gag reflex. My field of vision returns to the terrier as Jane looks back across the center console._

 _Jo Friday politely barks and lightly wags her tail as she regards us with the greatest of respect either of us have ever seen in a domestic animal. We sense her good humor and, to our surprise, Jo Friday actually bows forward by placing her chin on top of her front paws! Her eyes gradually raise up to regard us after keeping them downcast for several long moments._

 _"She not only senses our true existence," I exclaim to the equally stunned detective, "she also understands the respect my wolf nature requires!"_

 _Jo's tail wag becomes more excited as her joy of being understood is conveyed. However, she continues to remain in the vacant driver's seat… maintaining respect for Jane's boundaries. "Would be interesting if we were the ones to take her in," I find myself speaking to Jane. She scoffs at my words, her thoughts citing all of the previous reasons why we couldn't take in an animal, just like she did every time Korsak tried to get her to take in a dog when they were still partnered._

 _"Speaking of Korsak…" Jane remarks as she checks her wristwatch again and checks their surroundings. "Where is he? He's been gone for a while."_

 _We look at Jo Friday again. She's got her chin propped up on the center console and gently watching us with her expressive dark eyes. If she understands our concern, Jo doesn't seem too shaken up by it. Maybe she's still in awe of sensing and glimpsing my specific nature. I wonder if Jane would object too much if we did take in this one dog to literally show the black wolf is real to Jo Friday?_

 _Another five to ten minutes lapse, according to Jane, and still no sign of Detective Korsak. She's growing more concerned. However, I'm more curious about Jo Friday and naturally Jane's getting more concerned than me. Vince still has some additional work to do, to prove to get back into my good graces! So, at the moment, could care less…_

"Later that same day… c'mon!" _Jane grumbles out loud. She opens the door and steps out after still seeing no evidence of the older detective._

 _Begrudgingly, I combine my senses- mainly smell and hearing- with Jane's as periodically clicks on her flashlight in search for that guy._ "Korsak?!" _she whisper calls, my annoyance is spilling over onto her._

 _"So help me if that idiot's gotten lost!" I growl._

 _Jane grinds her teeth, resisting a growl of her own. Nevertheless, the human agrees with my thoughts. She's upset, as well as angry, at leaving the park's North entrance unmonitored._ "Korsak!" _Jane struggles to keep her voice muffled. The temptation to call out is nearly overpowering._

 _A sudden movement catches our attention. Jane immediately takes off after it, all of our senses combining in every aspect short of body transformation. Just like her human vision enhances with mine, the detective recognizes the familiar grey-white hair and style. Our smell detects that retched scent we'd rather forget, but can never truly exorcise from our memory._

 _"How did he get past surveillance?!" Jane echoes my own question as we quicken our pace. So help us if he gets away again!_

 _The detective shouts for him to stop and we realize that we're gonna have to tackle him. Even though Jane could easily take a shot with her weapon using our enhanced vision, it would only lead to suspicion of her and cause some to start believing Jane Rizzoli of being a rogue cop or allowing herself to become obsessed with Charles Hoyt. If all the psych evals that it took for the detective to merely be reinstated on desk duty were any indication… plus the mandated therapy regarding her relationship with her mother… could anyone blame the detective? I certainly don't!_

 _The distance is starting to lengthen between us and Hoyt. We both inwardly snarl a curse as I contribute additional strength to Jane's own surge of speed in her legs. We're suddenly able to gain on him. A gully appears and Jane jumps into a leap, tackling him into the small creek. Whipping out her service weapon, the detective snarls out her orders as the stunned perp turns to face her._ "It's me."

 _My own surprise and snarls escape through Jane's voice._ "What the hell are ya doing here?!"

 _There are no adequate or even words in your human languages to describe my thoughts at this 'surprise.' FBI Special Agent Gabriel Dean is in front of us, not Charles Warren Hoyt! This has to be some kind of trick! We saw his hair and smelled his awful scent! Now how could Agent Dean suddenly be here and Hoyt disappear?_

 _Jane quickly scans our surroundings and we stretch our hearing and smell for any indicators of Hoyt._

 _Nothing. "As if he's disappeared…" my voice trails off as we both simultaneously discover it._

 _Agent Gabriel Dean has no scent! This is impossible! Every single living being… even plants have their own unique scent. How could Dean truly eliminate his scent? "Maybe he's used one of those sprays hunters use to help camouflage themselves," Jane tries theorizing as I struggle to make a more thorough smell._

 _"I don't think so," I reluctantly state. "Those sprays usually have a chemical traces… I don't detect those either… especially now that he's soaked. It would've washed off and his own scent should be coming through."_

 _Jane vents our rage through her breathing and words when another voice catches our attention. Even Dean hears its faint calling and follows as Jane goes in its direction. "It's Korsak!" The detective's scent and copper… blood!_

 _The two humans quicken their pace towards his direction._ "Officer down!" _Vince's voice feebly calls._ "Officer down!"

"Korsak!" _Jane breathes out in relief as she goes to her knees beside her former partner. She fished out her handheld and transmitted those most urgent words nobody wants to hear, but will scramble in the quickest response possible._

"Where are you?!" _Frost's voice snarls over the radio._

 _Thankfully the FBI agent takes over the radio and directs responding officers and the ambulance while Jane could solely focus on wounded Korsak._

"… snuck up… be-hind me…" _the older man stammers out. We sense his weakness due to the injury as well as blood loss from his neck. I also sense fear of movement and that talking could make the injury worse._

 _With Dean's assistance, Jane stabilizes the wound on Vince's throat. Per the FBI agent, it appears the older man's artery was missed._

 _"Or perhaps Hoyt wanted him to live," I theorize to Jane, "proving he believes we can't control him or what he does."_

 _Jane only growls, not liking any of those scenarios anymore than me. She finds herself unable to speak anything- both internally to me or verbally to anyone else around her, now that paramedics have taken over caring for Detective Korsak._

 _My human symbiant robotically exchanges words with her partner, but before turning to the Federal Agent, a light barking captures our attention. Jane turns and we see the terrier-looking dog Jo Friday._

 _While she appears happy to us, there's also concern in those brown eyes. However she seems more concerned for us than for Vince Korsak. Don't get me wrong, Jo is concerned for her initial rescuer, yet she appears more worried for us. Plus, the dog seems happier in seeing the female detective._

 _Our field of vision shifts away from the dog and the unmarked car to our surroundings. I'm momentarily confused until Jane mutters._ "Where did he go?"

"What was that?" _Barry Frost's polite voice inquires._

"Uh, where did Agent Dean go?" _Jane asks her partner._

"He said something about reporting in to his superiors and left."

 _Of course he had to do that! I can't help but roll my eyes along with my human counterpart's skepticism. Someone had to tell Agent Dean what Jane, Frost, and Korsak were up to… no… she wouldn't!_

 _"Oh, she would…" Jane replies as she directs her partner and other Boston police officers on the crime scene and the removal of the body. "Don't worry," she tells me, "we'll be asking her when we get back!"_

 _I only rumble my agreement. My thoughts drift back to Jo Friday. "What about her?"_

 _Jane sighed and turned back for the unmarked car. The blonde terrier politely regards the tall detective as she opens the driver's side door. Instead of promptly jumping out of the vehicle as other dogs usually do, Jo Friday actually stretches out on her abdomen within the seat._

 _The detective's head tilts in wonder as to our surprise, the small dog actually rolls onto her back and displays her belly- her most vulnerable place- to us. The ultimate expression of trust._

 _"Do we need anymore proof that she understands us?" I ask simply._

 _Jane only rumbles a minute growl as she gently the small dog up and sets her near an area of loose leaves. While Jo sniffs about for an acceptable place to attend to nature's call, the vibration of the cell phone catches our attention._

 _It's Frost. He informs Jane that everything is being wrapped up in the park and that she could return in the HQ building while he ensures everything's taken care of here. Jane thanks her partner. We can't help but feel some admiration for the young detective's efficiency despite his aversion and weakness whilst around cadavers._

 _The detective is hanging up her phone, putting it back in its place when a slight nudge to one of Jane's legs captures our attention. We're slightly surprised to find the terrier has returned. Jo literally bows once again, resting her chin on her front paws._

 _I can only nudge Jane as a shrug and she sighs._ "Well, you do need a place to stay while Korsak's recovering." _She informs Jo while picking her up and starts walking for the unmarked._

* * *

 _Come to find out, Dr. Maura Isles, our Human Friend did indeed tell Agent Gabriel Dean what Jane and the others what we had been up to in_ _ **Wampanoag Park**_ _. If Jane hadn't been holding Jo Friday and the dog hadn't barked at that precise moment, breaking the growing tension in the room, I might've been lost it in the feeling of betrayal along with the detective. The easy banter between Jane and Maura helped smooth any unruffled fur, too… yeah, I know feathers is the usual term, but to us wolves, fur makes more sense!_

 _And speaking of fur, Jane and the ME were finally able to cleanse whatever was stinking up Jo Friday's coat. Dr. Isles even brought out a disposable brush often used to pull trace evidence from hair or even fur. She was now giving the small pooch a gentle brushing as her fur dried from the bath. "This is making me jealous…" I couldn't help but gripe at Jane, causing a small grin to break out on the detective's face._

"What?" _The ME softly chuckles as her nimble fingers gently worked some matted fur untangled._

 _Jane permits me to integrate with her voice and it takes on a deeper, gruffer tone. Also, my vision makes a subtle change- both in how Jane along with myself see, but for Maura being able to see indicators of my presence in the detective's eyes. The ginger blonde smiles a particular smile reserved solely for moments like this. Jane and I both cherish these moments where our human friend displays that smile._

"You've never brushed my fur," _our combined voice speaks extra gruffly, the jealousy seeps out._

 _The ME chuckles as she gently cuts out an extra matted area from the terrier's coat._ "Well, Vuk," _our friend continued to smile as she trimmed the surrounding fur to blend the shorter fur in the longer coat._ "You were always so well groomed that I never felt inclined to give your fur a brushing!"

 _We grin, displaying Jane's incisors and other unique surrounding teeth._ "Well… we're still jealous!"

 _Maura stares at us for several moments._ "You really want me to brush your fur?" _The doctor's tone is serious._

 _Jane and I are truly silent at this. We can actually sense the sincerity in our Human Friend's question. "You brought it up," Jane tells me, "not me. So, ya gotta answer."_

 _Now I really feel self conscious as my human symbiant metaphorically stands aside and leaves me to make my own decision, along with answering._

"Jane?" _Maura's gentle voice and touch to one of the detective's hands bring me back to the present._ "Vuk?"

"Uhm," _our combined voice stammers._

"Are the two of you all right?"

"Yeah! Yeah, we're fine." _Jane speaks more this time while I regain my bearings._ "Ah…" _my voice resumes alongside the human's._ "We'll take you up on that offer… but… after this…" _Jane motions about the morgue and the nearby lab._ "After all this stuff with Hoyt's…" _a small growl escapes at the mere stating of that name. Maura's face softens and gently tightens her grasp upon Jane's hand._ "…when all this is over."

 _We simply regard each other in silence for a small while until the gentle clicking of Jo Friday's claws against the metal sink breaks the stillness._

"Thanks for letting us bathe Jo Friday in here," _Jane's detective mask is back in place as I in a sense 'step back' within Jane Rizzoli._ "And thanks for her grooming!" _She manages to smile to our scientist friend and lifts Jo from the sink._

"Are you going to stay over again tonight?" _the ME asks us as we start for the main doors._

 _Images of Agent Dean stopping by Dr. Isles' residence the previous night flash back into our memories. Those, and the reluctance of Maura to disclose the reason why he came by… and those mysterious appearances of the Federal Agent both at the scene of Gail Yeager and_ _ **Wampanoag Park**_ _._

 _"I don't think she's seeing him… in the human romantic sense." I tell Jane, showing her my memories of not seeing and smelling any indicators of a male suitor- Dean or others, in Dr. Isles' home._

 _"Agh!" Jane shudders, "stop!"_

 _"Well, you_ _ **were**_ _wondering…" I shrug and mentally smirk to Jo Friday._

"Ah, no." _Jane manages a regular voice to Dr. Isles._ "As I said before, I'm tired of being afraid. And…" _she gently lifts Jo up higher._ "I'm taking care of her till Korsak's back onto his feet. I'm sure she'll bark if anyone tries to break in and get me."

 _We flash our teethy grin once more in a smile before stepping out into the corridor and striding towards the elevators._

* * *

 _True to our word, we're back in our den, however with a canine guest. Even Jane feels less lonely with Jo Friday here, but I doubt the detective will admit to it… even to me. Given how we cannot truly separate from each other, sometimes we both get tired of each other's presence. In a sense she gets lonely even within our combined existence._

 _I grin at the subconscious growl from the human nature trapped along with me. However, I double-check my resolve to keep certain thoughts and memories from spilling over into our collective consciousness. Even though she'd likely understand my feelings, I feel it's best to not trigger anything to make the detective feel more on-edge and miserable._

 _Right now Jane is earnestly hoping that Frankie won't find out that we're actually back home. She's specifically, hopeful of not having Angela finding out and coming back over to 'watch over' or 'protect' her only daughter._

 _"You think we outta show Jo Friday our full nature like we did with Maura?" Jane asks me as she takes a slow sip of coffee and our vision looks at the small mutt over the cups rim, watching her sniff out the couch._

 _I can only shrug at first, not entirely sure about the answer. "Oh c'mon," Jane gently urges, confused at my reluctance. "You were so eager earlier today."_

 _Again, I only shrug. I literally have no explanation and cannot understand why I have a sudden change of heart._

 _A sudden knocking at the door startles the both of us back to the present. Surprisingly, Jo Friday doesn't bark or charge the door, as other dogs would do, either to greet a visitor or prepare to fight a potential intruder. She does approach the couch's arm nearest the door, but patiently waits for Jane to open it._

 _We ponder that interesting tidbit when it hits us. The detective scrambled for her gun and cautiously approaches the door as our combined senses of smell confirm it. Our hearing strains to hear any potential whispering of demands to the one person's scent we smell on the opposite side._

 _Jane cautiously peers through the concealed peephole. She switches from the cautious mindset to an intrigued annoyance as we view FBI Special Agent Gabriel Dean. Annoyed, at this man's… I'm not sure he's exactly human… mysteriously appearing and even more vague words and manner of doing things. Intrigued, at this person having no scent. In fact, now that we realize he's showered and changed clothes since that incident in_ _ **Wampanoag Park**_ _, we still don't smell any soaps, deodorant, or cologne emitting from him._

 _Without putting her weapon away, Jane begins unlocking the apartment door. I can't help but grin at the various imaginings going through Jane's mind. She smiles back as the detective twists the door knob, bringing her service weapon up and opens the door to reveal the FBI agent somewhat leaning against the doorframe. He briefly contemplates the gun pointed at him with some form of disinterest and Jane reluctantly appears to lower it._

"How did you get past Frost?" _She couldn't help but ask, considering we detected his scent. So help me if this guy threatened Jane's partner!_

 _The said male detective's tired face appears on the doorframe's opposite side._ "He didn't," _Frost responds simply._

"Thank you!" _Jane infuses sarcasm at her annoyed façade, but deep down, she and I are greatly moved at Barry Frost's dedication in having his partner's back, regardless of the physical fatigue taking a toll on him._

 _"Remind me to truly thank him later," Jane tells me as Agent Dean accepts her invitation for coffee._

 _"Definitely," I acknowledge as Jane puts her weapon in its place and starts to engage in conversation with Dean as he compliments our den. While the female Boston police detective and I haven't actually spoken about it directly, we both really admire and even like Barry Frost. While they haven't had much time to really get acquainted yet, I can always sense his deep respectful nature- not just towards his partner, but for everyone he encounters._

 _Even despite his extreme dislike for Charles Hoyt and it's nearly sickening him when he saw how our nemesis simply looked at my human companion, he still had a sense of respect for that the not deserving the title: human. I can't help but admire the extreme restraint he exuded when grabbing Hoyt and quietly, yet dangerously telling him to answer his partner's question when that filth started going too far in describing his admiration of Jane's body. Perhaps that fortune cookie Jane opened the previous week is indeed true:_ **Beware the fury of a patient man. *2.**

 _Given how things fell apart between Jane and Vince Korsak and were still strained between them, I wouldn't be surprised if Detective Frost actually knows more details regarding what happened to in that cold, dark cellar than he lets on. There's no telling how much he might've heard from everyone else in the Homicide Unit. Thankfully, most of the stuff any of the others did or said when Jane first joined the unit stopped after the takedown of Hoyt. We sometimes imagine Korsak defending his former partner while we were out recovering… but we can't be sure of that._

 _With Barry Frost being the 'new kid on the block' in Homicide, everyone else is now giving him a hard time and whatever initiation they believe he requires. Jane will smile occasionally at the grief they lay on him, but will not tolerate any of the crap Crowe will say or do in our presence._ ***3.**

 _I'm sure some people might think that Barry at times will support Jane simply because he's the 'new kid on the block', even when he doesn't have all the case info. We wouldn't be surprised if the other detectives… especially Crowe call Jane Rizzoli 'the babysitter' behind our back._

"…and now there are two of them…" _I hear Jane telling Agent Dean._ "…hunting me like a pack of wolves."

 _Really?! However my being upset is short-lived due to the detective instantly regretting what she said, once she realized her choice of words. In fact, my human counterpart's attention becomes so divided that she stumbles over her words, to me and to Gabriel Dean's offer for staying over._

 _"You're serious. You didn't mean it?" I nearly growled and then heard the agent's offer. "What?!"_

 _Jane snarls back at me to shut up so she can finish her explanation, however bad it is, to Dean. I scoff along with Jane. I've never really understood the concept of all this human romance and such. This unusual tension arising between the federal agent and police detective aren't helping any. As with the hypersensitivity prior to our 'Awakening,' I wouldn't be surprised if my own confusion seeps into her._

 _Jane scoffs again after the door closes over Gabriel Dean._ "No?" _she shrugs, berating herself over her verbal stumblings, more upset at herself than him._

* * *

 _Apparently the tension between Jane and the FBI, not just towards Gabriel Dean, went much further subconsciously than we estimated. We both reached a breaking point when our Human Friend informed us that she would have to leave for the FBI's crime lab the following day… in the middle of all this. She assured us it was somehow connected, but the doctor wasn't authorized disclose any additional details._

 _This became far too much for either of use to accept. Despite Maura's calls to us when Jane stormed out of the squad room, we went directly to the source. That source being the FBI regional office in Boston, Special Agent Gabriel Dean, and even to Senator_ _Sam_ _Conway the chairman of the Armed Services Committee in Washington D.C. Hopefully Agent Dean recognized Detective Jane Rizzoli's refusal to leave, so he relented until she had the full answer._

 _Surprisingly, the senator claimed responsibility of the Boston PD being left in the dark regarding this case. He even claimed that worn out phrase, 'National Security' that I often view as a highly inflated excuse. That is, until Dean discloses the fact of a military member being borrowed by the CIA… or possibly other unknown intelligence agencies out there for covert assignments to the point of all traces of their identity is erased from all known databases._

 _I'm highly skeptical too, along with the detective. "This sounds like conspiracy theory stuff!"_

 _Jane shrugs. "We can't ignore the fact that we got no hits in AFIS, NCIC, and other databases." She huffs a sigh while standing to pace in the secured conference room with the two men. "Even some conspiracy theories are based on truth…"_

 _Her voice trails off when the inspiration hits. I can't help but get caught up in the excitement as Jane tells the senator and the FBI Agent her idea of tracking down and capturing both Hoyt and his apprentice. Thankfully, she didn't have to fight an uphill battle to convince them both. The FBI Agent even offers his resources… something neither of us would have believed possible… to help out. Initial plans are made for the Boston police detective and Agent Dean to meet up the following day. Gabriel Dean offers to take Jane Rizzoli on a potential date under the guise of merely inquiring if she had anything to eat. However, Senator Conway called the agent back into the conference room. Maura's specific ringtone interrupts our trains of thought further as she tells us of an equally ominous report of our den being broken into..._

* * *

 _...Something covering Jane's mouth… is the next thing I realize. My thoughts are murky as the night… can barely recall the last thing after Agent Dean's call to Jane as we pulled into our neighborhood. A very familiar scent over the smell of duct tape captures my attention as the detective begins regaining consciousness._

 _Charles Warren Hoyt!_

 _I struggle to repress my growls and gently urge Jane to wake up. Both of us will have to combine our individual strengths if we are to take Hoyt down, along with Stark. "I know! I know!" I struggle to keep my own confidence from plunging along with Jane's as I try to encourage her to not lose heart. "But what's the alternative? We'll figure out something… you always do. If worst comes to worst, I'll emerge completely and try to end them both!"_

 _Jane stirs and opens her eyes. Our blurred vision clears to see that retched man… I wish it could've stayed blurred so our memories of this moment wouldn't be so vivid. Hoyt's brandishing his standard scalpel while holding Jane's service weapon in his opposite hand. I internally growl, along with my human companion, at the thought of more nightmares likely haunting us in the future._

"… your heart rules your head." _Hoyt's words filter into my hearing._

 _"What other method is there?" I growl towards him while Jane only inquires after his 'Little Friend.' "Obviously your heart is only evil and it's definitely ruling your head!"_

 _Jane's whimper joins mine as the scalpel's searing presence draws nearer and its cut burns far worse than the keen blade. Thankfully the apprentice's return to the van's back doors interrupts whatever else Hoyt might've done. "He actually has the audacity to call him 'Dr. Hoyt?!'" I seethe in rage of the usurpation of an honorable title as they leave their prey alone in the van._

 _The bound detective only rumbles as she manages herself into a sitting position and begins groping around the bare van in search of anything that we could use as a weapon. "Can you smell anything?" she asks after discovering the small storage area empty._

 _Our sense of smell combines as mine stretch out. The van is pretty empty. I suddenly detect faint traces of sulfur and several types of nitrate. "Where?" Jane asks me._

 _"It's to our left…" we take a long, hard sniff once more. "Outside that cargo compartment…"_

 _Jane's hands land on some canvas-like material. Her fingers instantly grab it. An emergency tool kit… sure enough, there's a flare! We hear Hoyt calling out as his footsteps drew closer, eliminating any time we might've had to thoroughly examine the kit. The human fingers grab the flare and collapses onto the van's floor just before our enemy opens the door. We use the noise the stun gun's charging up to hide the sounds of igniting the flare._

 _"Tell me when he's nearly over us," the cop instructs, struggling to remain still over the intense heat._

 _It's a challenge to smell, given the extreme proximity of the burning flare. So, I have to rely more on my hearing and proximity sense. The heat is nearly unbearable. I shudder at the toxic metal compounds in the flare's pyrotechnics. I feel Jane's thoughts hoping this works… that's pretty much the only thing we have left- hope._

"What the…"

 _"NOW!" I roar with Jane as she suddenly turns, thrusting the flare into his face. Burn, you bastard!_

 _The stunner falls from Hoyt's grasp and we manage to grab it after Jane throws herself out of the van. We see something move in our peripheral vision and the detective quickly connects the electrodes to him and stuns him sufficiently. At least he quit that pathetic screaming!_

"Dr. Hoyt?"

 _"Oh great! We never catch a break!" I growl as Jane positions herself in an unconscious pose with her back towards the calling voice. She pulls the stun gun close, repeatingly pressing the charge button._

 _"Can you smell the scalpel anywhere?" she asks me as we hear the faint footsteps along with John Stark's scent approaching._

 _"It's behind us," I report. "We're gonna have to let Stark get close too and hopefully take him down with the stunner."_

 _"If this stupid thing'll ever charge!" Jane spat._ "C'mon, charge!" _she even whisper yells to the device._

 _The approaching footsteps suddenly take on sprinting pace as the apprentice's scent grows closer. "He's noticed Hoyt's down," I tell Jane. "His scent is stationary, no doubt checking his master!"_

 _The detective logrolls her body as the stun gun starts charging. We strain to reach Stark's nearest leg and manage to connect the electrodes. Unfortunately it isn't enough to knock him out completely, but he does collapse to the ground. We see Jane's gun land on the ground between us at the same time. Both of us race for it._

 _"We can't let him get it!" Jane shouts to me as we strain against her duct tape-bound legs and wrists. "If he does, we're finished!"_

 _I roar out as our combined strength strains once more and practically huff out a breath in relief as the detective's fingers wrap around the grip. Jane fires several shots into Stark's mid torso, putting him down completely._

 _We both vent out several groaning whimpers as Jane quickly trains her weapon back and forth between Stark and Hoyt's bodies. Even I'm having difficulty believing both of them are down. "Watch them," the detective instructs me as she reaches for the scalpel. We both grimace as the metal burns her hands. "I'll try to be quick!"_

 _The scalpel's metal interferes with our primary senses, but I can still hear the subtle sounds of Hoyt beginning to stir. Jane manages to free her hands and quickly cuts the taped portions about her legs and tosses the toxic metal aside. She rips the cut portions of the tape away, completely freeing her legs._

 _Hoyt's hands just barely touch the police officer's gun when Jane places a foot firmly on top of them. She bends over and reclaims her weapon, and for the longest of moments we simply stare at him. He looks up with both his good eye and burned one._

 _"Kill him!" I growl out in triumph of our victory over them both. "It'll do nobody any good to let him live! He'll only drain resources if you leave him alive…"_

 _"I know!" Jane growls back. "Believe me, I KNOW!" Her grasp wavers slightly in aim towards him. "But I can't ignore the law and my oath to uphold it."_

 _"You ARE the law!" I retort. "And I highly doubt anyone… even Crowe would blame you. And who'd know? It could be easily explained that you killed them both in defense!"_

 _Jane clenches her jaw tighter. She knows I'm right and while I can't admit to it, I know she's correct too. But we can't tolerate injustice! Neither of us!_

 _"I can't stoop to his level!" The detective roars back at me. "It'll be like getting the taste of blood…"_

 _"No… it won't!" My snarl wavers slightly. Jane's hit a nerve… I've personally tasted human blood. And the resulting instinctive urges… extremely powerful doesn't come close to describing it. They can override every form of rationality and it takes a lot of time for that 'fever' to dissipate. My memories of the two moments I have tasted human blood are vivid. Those moments where my teeth sunk into those humans and feeling the blood on my tongue… I can nearly feel a rush overwhelming me._

 _A single gunshot is fired. The smell of burned gunpowder and the coopery human blood quickly greets my sense of smell._

"We match," _Jane's hardened voice simply states as I notice the bloody hands of Hoyt. She had shot through both of his hands. He actually has the audacity to literally chuckle and hold them up!_

 _"With any luck," Jane tells me as she walks for the van to find something to tie him up. "He won't regain the level of mobility we have!"_

 _I can only rumble a growl in agreement. A bullet is certainly more devestating than scalpels. It's a form of justice… small justice, but justice nonetheless._

 _"Let's just get everything done as quickly as possible," I finally speak. "It's been too long of a day!"_

 _The Boston Police Detective grunts in agreement as she discovers her phone and calls in for reinforcements and FBI Special Agent Gabriel Dean._

* * *

 _I heave out a deep sigh as the stiff bristles of the brush gently scrape the skin beneath my thick inner and outer coats of fur. With the approaching warmer months of spring and summer, I've been shedding my winter coat more and more. I keep my eyes closed… actually don't wanna literally open them, even if to simply view my Human Friend. I somewhat believe Maura feels like she's in a bubble of feelings also, and she doesn't want it to inadvertently burst any more than I do by opening my eyes. Another chuckle escapes from the sweet doctor as I allow a moan of pleasure escape from my throat as several bristles hit a somewhat ticklish spot… and Jane, dead asleep right now subconsciously growls her belief of not being ticklish or cute. Humans… at the same time mysterious and very revealing!_

 _We came back several hours after getting "bloody marys" with our new animal friend, Jo Friday. Thankfully the place- 'The Dirty Robber' allowed the little pooch inside their place of business. I literally cannot recall at the moment if it was my human companion's tired, 'don't mess with me' demeanor, along with her Boston PD Detective's badge, or perhaps the bandages and the doctor's credentials along with her very soft & gracious disposition that caused the business owner to possibly believe Jo was likely a 'therapy animal' and permitted the dog to remain inside… Either way, Jo Friday was a wonderful presence in our hanging out "…outside of a crime scene…" per Detective Rizzoli's words. Anyway, we returned to our den… ahem, apartment, to clean up from the Surgeon and Apprentice's handiwork. It certainly didn't take long for the previously uplifted moods, despite the alcohol in the women's bloodstreams to quickly become downtrodden._

 _While Dr. Isles starts cleaning from the kitchen into the living room and we attended to the bedroom and hallway, our human friend eventually came to us with an unusual emotional feeling matching the just as mysterious facial expression. Thankfully, Jane and I were at ease… or simply too tired to worry about keeping from combining our natures around her._

"What is it?" _we had asked her in our trademark, but extra weary gruff voice._

 _She could only motion toward the living room, unshed tears- likely trying to suppress them for our benefit and for us to keep from being influenced by her emotions. Kinda too late… we not only could smell the increased saltiness, but also feel her emotional dam getting ready to burst._

 _Jane simply walked from the most inner sanctum of our den to the community of the living room and our vision snapped back to view our Human Friend following and coming around in front of us, hesitantly approaching the piano- the one piece of furniture most highly esteemed by us both than anything else of the detective's residence. This instrument was highly prized by Jane's paternal grandmother as well. It was she who in a sense, gave me and Jane both such a love for piano music. This particular Rizzoli Elder gave her grand pup her very first lessons and even left this piano and some means for her granddaughter to take proper lessons after her passing._

 _While we have the sinking feeling of suspicion of what our friend is going to show us… deep down, none of us want to admit it. But I cannot deny it. That bastard had the audacity to mention this precious instrument when Jane and Detective Frost went to go see him after discovering Mr. Yeager's body, hoping to obtain something information of who was behind it and where Mrs. Yeager could be. He wanted to see Jane's hands… knowing she likely wouldn't show them, even if Frost hadn't silently told his partner not to. But he had to mention the piano… proving he did indeed watch us or had someone provide him a picture of my human companion playing during those months we were hunting him. *_ **4**

"I was cleaning up the piano and around it," _our Human Friend began to explain, her steady voice beginning to strain under the emotion,_ "I found this."

 _Our vision shifted as Jane drew closer to the area Maura gestured to and knelt down. Everything suddenly turned extremely red as we read the carved words and detected traces of those two retched scents of Hoyt and his apprentice; John Stark_ _. Extreme heat rises in our body as the redness grows even darker. Inky black traces start seeping in around the edges of our vision. The alcohol only inflames our fury further._

"Vuk!" _We barely hear the desperate voice of Dr. Isles as we instinctively resist her firm hands and arms wrapping around us and pulling us away from the piano._ "Jane! Vuk! Please!"

 _It took quite a while before some rationality returned to us both. Next thing either Jane and I knew was somehow being wrapped up in the sounds of Maura's heartbeat and her scent surrounding us. The scientist was sitting on the floor just below the front windows, holding us in her lap with her arms tightly wrapped around us, practically pressing Jane's face against her upper body. She had placed one of the detective's ears over her heart. The ginger blonde was deeply focused on her respirations in order for her pulse to remain at a strong and steady pace so that we could be calmed and reassured by it._ ***5** _Our Human Friend has done this on several occasions to help us settle down whenever overwrought by extreme fury or any other emotion. While my memories are unclear from that particular time, I wonder if she's had to do this when I was 'awakening' from my near year away from Jane and recovering from those toxic scalpels stabbed through our hands/paws._ ***6**

"M-Maur…" _Jane managed to stammer as she took a deep breath, eventually realizing she had been crying. For my part, I had practically growled nonstop in my equivalent to human weeping. Our sense of smell detects the unique scent of our human friend intermixed with the scents of her tears, indicating she has been crying as well._

"Yes, Jane?" _The ME gently rubs the detective's back._

 _We huff out a deep breath._ "Ca-Can w-we just g-go back?" _Jane manages to finally say._ "G-Go back t-to your place? I-I c-can't d-deal with cl-cleaning up an-anymore. May-Maybe we can jus-just call some pro-fessional cleaners to deal w-with the rest o-of all this?" _We huff a massive sigh once again. Jane is already mentally beating herself up over not being stronger, feeling like she's taking the coward's way out of this situation._

 _However, we sensed no feelings of that type emanate from our Human Friend. She gently tightened her embrace around us and delicately rubbed Jane's spine._ "Of course," _her gentle voice replied._ "It's no problem. I actually know of a few professional cleaners I can send over here after we leave. I even know a professional antique appraiser who can restore damaged furniture from different eras."

 _Silence lapsed between us for a short while. Enough so that I could feel the doctor beginning to wonder if perhaps Jane had fallen asleep._

"Na… No," _Jane eventually spoke._ "Don't worry about getting the piano restored. Just find it a loving home…"

 _"What?!" I burst out to Jane as I'm sure Maura too might've echoed. "You're getting rid of it?!"_

"I can't bear it…" _Jane struggles to not cry. Or perhaps all of her tears are already cried out._ "I can't stand to see it… all it'll do is seeing it being marred by…" _a low roar escapes us both. Neither of us can stand to even think of that name, let alone speak it._

 _Surprisingly, Maura did not try talking Jane out of her sudden, rash… a growl from Jane snarls out at me. Okay, so she doesn't consider that decision rash as such… but it just seemed too quick of a decision to be made on the spot. Especially considering the degree of sentiment and the piano's family history. Our human friend only rubbed Jane's spine once more and assisted the detective up as she rose to her feet._

 _She had gently instructed Detective Rizzoli to gather up what clothes she wanted to bring along. By the time we emerged from the bedroom with a simple bag of clothes, Dr. Isles was finishing up a conversation on her cell phone. She gently smiled at our arrival and along with her designer purse, she carefully gathered up the terrarium of the baby tortoise she had brought us earlier just after we had arrived home._

"They'll be arriving in a few hours," _she informed us as we exited the apartment with Jo Friday scrambling in front of us._ "Don't worry about leaving it unlocked. They'll use the landlord's keys to get in."

 _Neither of us said anything in response as we made our way out of the building and into the doctor's Mercedes. Silence reined between all of us, with the exception of Jo Friday's few rumbling growls and sniffs as she explored the doctor's vehicle. No doubt she's smelling some traces of me whenever I've ridden in the back seats when I was in control and Jane and I were trying to re-learn how to control our body transformation ability._ ***7**

 _Maura eventually broke the silence by inquiring if I specifically wished to go for a run to work out any of our pent up rage. I sighed along with Jane and seriously considered it. While it likely might've been really the best thing to do, I… and Jane… agreed to simply go to our friend's den and just figure another way to unwind and just be with our Human Friend. Then it suddenly occurred to me…_

"You know…" _my voice combined with Jane as our 'wink' appeared in the detective's eyes._ "I believe you offered to brush my fur… that sounds like the best thing for me right now, getting my fur brushed. And with the summer months coming," _we flashed a grin._ "I bet ya wanna eliminate as much shed fur from showing up in your house!"

 _We could not help but chuckle aloud with Dr. Isles. The rest of our ride to her place was in an easier silence._

 _So, I now huff out a contented sigh as I roll my body over for Maura to start brushing my opposite side. It didn't take very long for Jane Rizzoli to fall asleep in the guest bedroom. My own body form took over and I met our Human Friend in the living room. I couldn't help but rumble out a few indulging growls in amusement when seeing the ginger blonde had rolled an area rug out of the way. The coffee table also had quite a variety of brushes and even combs designed for pet dogs spread out on its surface. Maura had spread out a yoga mat for her to sit on and already had a glass of wine poured nearby and a large mixing bowl full of water for me._

"What is it, Vuk?" _Maura chuckles, indicating she's sensing my amusement._

 _I only rumble an indulging growl as I settle upon the cool hardwood floor in front of the scientist._ I guess it's likely my dealing with Jane's form of thinking; _I project to our human friend._ Just wasn't expecting you to buy out the entire grooming section of a pet store!

 _Dr. Isles only shook her head in amusement as she selected a brush and gently started brushing through my coat._ "I know you might not enjoy it…" _I shifted slightly in order to view her directly after hearing the ME's voice trail off. She blushed slightly with a grin._ "I did get some all natural dog shampoo and other cleansers in case you might wanna bath later." _She laughed at my mock growl of disapproval._ "However, Jane can use it for Jo Friday's future baths should you not allow it."

 _I only rumble amusingly and transmit my feelings, hoping my Human Friend can feel them. She only smiles and returns her focus upon brushing my fur. Even though she remains silent, I wouldn't be surprised if her amazing mind is reviewing various bits of history of pet grooming and the scientific benefits a Canus animal receives in the brushing of their fur. Of how certain types of bristles and combs stimulate various areas on the body that release certain endorph… somethings and other chemicals._

 _My smell detects Jo Friday nearby… likely settling onto the couch or some other chair after discovering Jane Rizzoli is no longer in the bed of the guest room. If she experienced any apprehension of the giant black wolf on the living room floor, I sense nothing of it. Mainly all I feel is the small terrier's desire to not be alone. One of my ears twitch as I detect the rumbling sounds and the scent of Bass ambling closer and then behind Maura. No doubt he had been in the kitchen or elsewhere… prolly after eating some British Strawberries or something leafy and now joining us alongside his Human Friend._

"Hello Bass," _I hear Maura softly greet him. My keen hearing detects her gentle fingers brush his shell. She continues to speak in a soft tone, likely believing that I'm asleep… which isn't too far away. However, her speaking to the tortoise is among the least of things that could disturb my rest. In fact, it's just as comforting as all of the scents surrounding me. I easily slip away into the soothing oblivion as Jane Rizzoli._

* * *

 ***1: Per the Pilot episode: "See One, Do One, Teach One" in which the South Entrance park sign is briefly seen.**

 ***2: I have literally opened a fortune cookie that said that phrase… it's very true.**

 ***3: Jane "snarling" at Crowe when calling Dr. Isles "Queen of the Dead" and saying that hang nails make Frost gag while poor Detective Frost is chunking his cookies outside the Yeager residence.**

 ***4: Hoyt mentioning Jane playing the piano and Chapter 8 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act II" where Jane & the wolf sense something watching them.**

 ***5: Seen in Chapter 5 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act II"**

 ***6: Possibly seen in some of you dear readers' imaginations in Chapter 7 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act III" as well as some other chapters!**

 ***7: Chapters 14 (and soon to be Chapter 19) of "Lupus Amicitia: Act III"**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, still not quite established how long a time span between the pilot episode vs. the actual series and how long an actual season goes time wise. Tommie Rizzoli serves at least 3 years in prison for his DUI and hitting the priest… then is released just after the beginning of Season 2.**

 **But then again, any fan fiction written in an AU… per the imagination of the author writing a particular story. And with Jane being a werewolf, DEFINITELY an Alternate Universe!**

 **Still not sure if this will be a "Rizzles" relationship… I plan to follow the show as much as possible, in the show's established storyline it could go either way (likely to reach the broadest audience possible… as I hope to do as well). Will very likely be the "slowest burn" in fan fiction's history!**

 **Story Setting:** between "See One, Do One, Teach One" and "Boston Strangler Redux"

* * *

 _My muscles borderline burn as I push into a harder sprint up the steep hill bordering_ _ **Northridge Park.**_ _I can only growl as the mental images return to the forefront of our collective mind. The most trying image is of the incident just a few days ago…_

 _"Why?!" Jane whimpered with an underlying growl. My human symbiant is more sad than angry. However, it won't be long before those emotions will reverse their position. "How could Tommie be so stupid?!"_

 _Jane's snarl nearly shook as anger and sorrow wrestled for dominance. I could only rumble in sympathy, sharing beliefs that no human language can put into words. And even if I could, it still wouldn't change or solve anything._

 _The secluded overlook grows larger as I slow my already-walking pace. Jane sighs along with me as the view of Boston and surrounding communities fill our vision. "From here…" the detective sighs again as we continue to view the city below. "It still looks unchanged, even after all those years since we found this place."_

 _"Yes," I gradually lower myself onto the soft ground. "And it looks so much simpler too."_

 _"Yeah," Jane matches my slow exhale as I lower my chin between my front 'elongated' paws._ _ *****_ **1**

 _Ever since the_ _ **Awakening**_ _, Jane and I would often come to this place, me remaining primarily in body control. The detective has only been here a handful of times in human form. It wasn't very long ago that we completely and fully opened up and shared our own individual memories. However, they were mostly of Jane Rizzoli's. Memories of the year I was absent._

 _That '_ _ **Absence**_ _' was the result of the metal toxicity of those scalpels Charles Hoyt impaled through Detective Rizzoli's hands. Our Human Friend, Dr. Maura Isles, is practically the only other person, to our knowledge, that truly knows the full extent of what the Boston Police Detective (along with myself) went through in our recovery. I likely am more suspicious than Jane, but I can't escape the feeling of another human, possibly two, knowing just as much as Dr. Isles. While neither of us has inquired directly with Maura, like Jane Rizzoli, it's only a gut feeling. With my wolf nature, instinct is one of the primary drives of my being._

 _I huff another sigh as my eyes reopen to discover most of the remaining sunlight now gone. In its place, artificial lighting illuminates most of the metropolis. The reflected colors from the sunset are nearly faded._

 _"Do we have to go back?" I sigh to Jane as I stretch my legs after rolling over. It has been quite a while since I have laid out 'in the wild,' so to speak, and the soft dirt and all of the surrounding earthy scents are very comforting. I didn't realize just how much I've missed all of this._

 _To my surprise, Jane agrees with my feelings. "Well, we're not on call and Marquette had told me to take these next few days off…" I roll my eyes along with Jane. The lieutenant pretty much had to order the detective to take at least this current week off when he called her into his office the other day. "… I guess we can remain here all night if you want to."_

 _I rumble my eager affirmation and settle back onto the ground. I chuckle at my human companion's eye cross/roll as I languidly wallow again on the loose, soft dirt._

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Jane only responds to my thoughts and settles back, leaving me to continue in my indulgence._

 _I cannot help but feel Jane's attempts to conceal her darker mood as we review the events a few days ago together._

* * *

 _Lt. Marquette had actually called Detective Rizzoli's desk telephone, gently requesting Jane to come to his office. Despite the Homicide Commander's discretion, Jane and I could both sense something was very wrong. Plus our possibly sensing, (Dr. Isles has sometimes advised us that it could be imagined) the other detectives watching their female colleague going to their commander's office wasn't helping either._

 _"It has to be something with the family," Jane responded to my wonderings. "Oh God, please don't let it be Frankie!" The human prayed as she politely knocked on the office door._

 _"_ Come in," _the fainter voice answered._

 _Jane swallowed thickly against my cringing growls and took a deep breath as she opened the office door._

 _The Homicide Unit Commander was actually standing in front of his desk as opposed to sitting behind it as he typically would be._ "Jane," _the Lieutenant's soft greeting of his detective surprised us by saying her first name._

 _"This_ _ **must**_ _be bad!" Jane tensed. "Lt. Marquette's never called me by my first name before… even when recovering from the aftermath of Hoyt."_

 _The older cop gestured towards the nearby table with office chairs that served as a small conference area in the same office. *_ **2** "Please have a seat," _Marquette gestured just before taking a seat himself._

"Please sir," _Jane forced her voice to remain steady and reluctantly accepted my strength._ "Just tell it to me. Is it my brother?"

 _Marquette took in a deep breath._ "Yes, but it's not Officer Rizzoli." _He quickly assured the eldest of the three Rizzoli pups._ "It's your other brother, Thomas."

 _The female detective repressed a sigh, bracing herself and me as well, anticipating the news of Tommie being arrested… again. Or possibly worse._ "What's happened?"

 _Lt. Marquette took in another deep breath; disguising it as he tenderly regarded his subordinate._

"Tommie's been arrested again, hasn't he?" _Jane couldn't help stop herself from asking._

 _Marquette huffed a not-so-subtle sigh. He leaned forward and braced his forearms on the table's surface with a reluctant nod._ "But it's more than just another arrest, Jane."

 _While Jane maintains a stoic face, I can feel the rise of extreme dread. "Could more of the family be involved… or even hurt?" I blurt out, instantly regretting it as Jane shudders with additional growing dread. Mental images of a hospital started filling our minds._

"While I don't have all of the details," _the Homicide Commander continued._ "You should be aware there could be far more serious implications than his arrest and likelihood of parole being revoked."

 _Jane forced herself to remain silent and patient considering how I've begun sensing the older cop's own tension and conflicted feelings._

 _Marquette shook his head slightly as he sighed again._ "Detective… Jane," _the human man leaned forward again._ "There's no good way to tell you this, as much as I've tried to find a way."

 _My human companion only nodded in acknowledgement._

"Tommie's not just been arrested for violating conditions of his parole… but he's committed a potential hit-and-run while driving under the influence. It'll be up to the D.A.'s office of whether or not he'll be charged with a hit-and-run."

 _The female detective's gaze fell into her lap. Our vision watches the unconscious habit of Jane lightly tracing and massaging the scars on her hands while experiencing any form of stress._

"Detective?" _Lt. Marquette politely inquired._

"Yes sir?" _We looked up at the older cop and Jane cleared her throat. She accepts my strength and allows me to help reinforce her emotional bearing. However, I'd be lying if I, too, wasn't churning with rage and sorrow along with my human symbiant._

"Ah… was the… victim…?" _She's unable to complete the question. While it would be highly unlikely for Detective Jane Rizzoli to be assigned to investigate a vehicular homicide caused by her human brother, she'd still experience feelings of extreme self-consciousness and likely gossip of fellow detectives behind her back._

"No," _Marquette gently waved a hand in reassurance._ "No, the hit-and-run victim survived the vehicular impact…"

"And Tommie?" _Jane anxiously inquired._

 _The squad lieutenant nodded his head._ "He's all right. Was checked out by a doctor once he was apprehended and is now being held in the A-7 sector stationhouse." _*****_ **3**

 _Jane and I both grimaced as we understood the potential destination Tommie might've been heading for._

"Jane?" _Marquette gently grasped his subordinate's hand._

 _Our gaze meets his, not fully realizing we had zoned out. I feel my human companion's blush and apprehension of it possibly showing for her supervisor to see._

"It's all right," _Marquette's eyes softened, no doubt he did indeed notice his detective's discomfort._ "I understand we have never really been on the level of friendship, but I've always held you in the highest of respect. You've certainly more than earned it…"

 _Jane Rizzoli swallowed hard against my instinctive growl as she repressed her emotions. No doubt the Lieutenant's thoughts were of Hoyt and that was what caused his words to trail off. She forced her thoughts to return to the present._ "Uh, do you have any more stuff on how the vic is… his injuries?"

 _Marquette withdraws his hand slightly._ "I don't have the details on his injuries. However, I do have a name…"

 _I felt Jane's heart plunge along with mine._

"While I haven't received confirmation yet, there's some speculation of his…"

"I can confirm it," _Jane gradually tightens her ground teeth._ "'Father' Crowley is the priest for that church's parish."

 _We share a sympathetic and also shamed look with Lt. Marquette, who simultaneously looks astonished at Jane's clarification._

 _Silence deafens the room as the two cops simply regarded each other. While an outsider might not see it, my instincts and other higher senses can feel their mutual comforting of each other by simply looking at each other. Jane allows me to see instead of trying to explain it._ ***4**

 _It's no different than the unspoken feelings shared solely between me, the wolf nature, and Jane, the human nature. Marquette and Rizzoli are both experienced Boston Police Officers and have both encountered similar issues. That gives them a shared understanding. No spoken words were uttered between them… simply just taking comfort in each other's shared understanding as well as physical presence in their company._

"Has anyone notified Frankie or our parents of this yet?" _Jane eventually broke the silence._

 _The Homicide commander slowly exhaled._ "I notified Officer Rizzoli's sector commander and direct supervisor just before calling you in here." _Marquette shifted slightly in his seat._ "As for your parents, Sect A-7's working with the Revere PD in notifying them. But if you would prefer to along with Officer Rizzoli, to tell your parents, it's understandable and call Revere PD…"

 _Jane politely held up a hand._ "No sir," _she quietly spoke._ "Thanks, but let Revere PD handle it…" _The long raven-haired detective sighed._ "I… I imagine you can under… stand how my mother can be."

 _The older cop nodded his understanding and gently placed his hand back upon Jane's._ "While I understand your wanting to continue working, I believe it's best for you in taking some time off."

 _This time, Lt. Marquette held up a hand to stop any protest arising within Detective Rizzoli._ "Det. Rizzoli, please… try to understand the possible implications."

 _Jane nodded._

"While this incident likely won't catch any attention of the press, we must prepared for any possibility of them learning not just about this incident, but also of yours and Officer Rizzoli's relations.

"Even though we don't have the latest updates on Father Crowley's condition," _Marquette continued._ "If the priest were to pass away, we should make every effort in preventing any appearances of a conflict of interest."

"Sir, I can promise you that I can keep my objectivity in all of my assigned cases… regardless if my brother's victim dies."

 _Lt. Marquette sighed._ "Det. Rizzoli, I believe it'd be best for you to take some of the next few days off… please. If I have to say it again, it'll be an order."

* * *

 _Jane and I both sigh as my eyes open to realize total darkness has now settled completely in the sky. While there were some clouds, we're able to see a few stars… er, possibly planets. Dr. Isles has remarked on many occasions that some of those points of light in a night sky are actually planets._

 _I am unable to contain my smirk at Jane's inward groan as my own memories briefly reflected on our camping trip in the Adirondacks. My human companion is almost completely asleep. I slightly pull away in our collective mind to keep from disturbing her._

 _My vision finds and focuses upon one particular point of light in the night sky. While human eyes might easily find the orange, brownish 'star;' it takes me slightly longer due to how the Canus vision is different than the human perspective._ ***5**

 _Unlike Jane Rizzoli, I'm more adept in using compass directions and accurately recall the specific directional points my human friend taught me while we were viewing the night sky in the Adirondacks Mountains._

* * *

"… I imagine your field of vision is quite different than a human's." _Maura's delicate voice had told me as we kept our backs to the campfire's light while gazing into the star packed sky._

 _I followed her outstretched hand, pointing out a particular star._

"That orange, brownish star there isn't an actual star," _the scientist continued._ "It's really the neighboring planet called: 'Mars.'" _She paused to regard me, gently studying me._ "I'm not sure how much you might remember from when Jane was in school… if you might've understood… or if you're even understanding me now."

 _I placed one of my 'long' front paws on Maura's nearby knee and rumbled a low growl in my throat as I projected my thoughts to her._ I understand. In fact, I probably remember Jane's science classes more than she does!

 _Dr. Isles chuckled as a not-so-subtle growling emerged; however, its origin came from my human symbiant. Jane, though asleep while I was in total body control could still emit a growl unconsciously… or subconsciously._

 _Our Human Friend is very familiar with my internal growlings against Jane Rizzoli and vice versa. She always found this trait endearing. After Dr. Isles learned the whole truth of my shared existence, that sentiment only increased, even though a more logical explanation now existed for the scientist._

 _My gaze had returned to the stars and Maura had gently held my paw within her hands. She had grasped it as I tried to withdraw._

"Vuk," _Maura firmly, yet lightly countered my apprehensive growling over her handling my deformed paw._ "I don't blame you for feeling the way you do," _her voice nearly whispered as she gently examined my paw._ "But, I don't want you to become… or feel… isolated…"

 _I looked back into my human friend's eyes after her voice trailed off. Her eyes were averted from mine. As if she were preoccupied with memories similar to the ones she was trying to explain._

How could I become isolated with you as my friend? _I projected along with a whimpering nudge._

 _Maura smiled slightly at my question and gently petted my deformed foot._ "It's not deformed, Vuk." _The scientist quietly admonished, no doubt picking up on my other thoughts._ "And while you have me as a friend, it doesn't mean you can't become isolated."

 _A mild growl rumbled as I failed to understand the doctor's meaning._

"I imagine Jane understands," _Dr. Isles said softly._ "Just because one has friends and family in their life, it doesn't necessarily mean one won't experience feelings of isolation.

"Based what I understand from my studies of wolf behavior. Vuk, I deduce that your nature is highly sensitive. It practically thrives on the sensation- especially the sense of touch. If you shy away from someone… or myself touching your paws, it could lead you to feel more separated and alone from everyone."

 _I pondered her words. It did make sense and in my shared memories with Jane Rizzoli, she too struggled with allowing her hands to be seen by the public and her family. I could only imagine how Jane and her human acquaintances would feel if her hands ended up as deformed as my paws._

"They're not deformed, Vuk." _Maura speaks more firmly this time._ "I mean it." _She responds to my cringing rumbles._ "Vuk, a deformity means a function or a sense has been lost… not necessarily a permanent change of appearance."

 _We both looked at my paw within the ME's hand. While my opposite's in the dark, I could sense her looking at its general direction as well._

"You still have the ability to walk, run, and claw at your food. You're even able to help Bass with his varying leafy foods…"

 _I look up in some surprise at the ginger blonde's last remark. She smiled and reached out to gently scratch my scalp._

"Yes, I've seen you 'sneak' lettuce and cabbage out to him!" _Maura chuckled as her tender fingers began to scratch around the base of my ear closest to her._ "And I've watched you cleverly use your claws in tearing open the leaves and into more manageable pieces for him to eat."

 _I shyly averted my gaze. So much for that being a secret between me and the giant turtle. Wonder if Bass can project his thoughts and feelings to Dr. Isles like I can?_

"… and with you getting into a running routine again," _I listened as my human friend continued._ "Your front paws are what I would call: 'Uniquely Restructured.' You are able to flex, bear weight, and even claw at things such as food.

"Truly deformed paws wouldn't be able to function at even half of the capacity yours are able to."

 _I shyly kept my gaze away from hers. Deep down, I know Dr. Maura Isles is right… about everything. But why do I continue to feel on edge about someone or something touching my paws?_

"It's a process, Vuk." _Maura gently answers my 'unspoken' question._ "Just as when you and Jane were struggling to relearn and to control your body shifting abilities."

 _I cannot help but rumble a sigh at Dr. Isles' words. They were accompanied by my memories of that mentally trying time between me and Jane Rizzoli. Yes, it certainly was a process… requiring time for us both, and not so long ago._

 _Maura's arm wrapping around my upper back brought me to the present._ "I'm going to retire for the night," _she had informed me._ "If you want to stay out here you can. However, I'll leave the tent's outer room open so you can get in if you want to sleep inside."

 _I gently nudge the ME's shoulder with an indulging growl and Maura likewise tightened her embrace with a chuckle._

* * *

 _My eyes suddenly open as a cold breeze passed over my muzzle. While I can feel the different temperatures on my entire body, my overall fur coat can shield me from most of the chilling ones. In fact, myself or any wolf can lay out in the open during a snow storm and the snow that would land on our coats wouldn't even melt._ ***6**

 _Jane Rizzoli is still asleep. I sigh and roll over onto my opposite side. Another brief study of stars within my field of vision gives me an approximate time based upon their position. While I already have some knowledge of how to determine the time of night based upon the stars' position, Maura Isles also shared some of that knowledge with both Jane and me on that camping trip._

 _I sigh once again as I deduce it's about four or five in the morning. Closing my eyes, I try to go back to sleep._

* * *

"How… how could Tommie be so thoughtless?!" _Angela Rizzoli practically wailed as Jane and Frankie sat with their mother at the dining table. Her life mate… er, husband, Frank Sr., whom Frankie is named after is mysteriously absent. Both of his work vehicles are parked outside and Angela has yet to disclose his potential whereabouts. When her two eldest pups arrived and were no doubt reminded of the youngest's current plight while also seeing (although all indicators are absent) what the two older siblings represent caused the Rizzoli mother much grief._

 _I could certainly understand the despair that the maternal elder must have been experiencing. And also the conflicted feelings within both Jane and Frankie. Sister and brother both felt a yearning to support their sibling pup… ahm, baby brother. However, as sworn Boston Police officials, they're experiencing feelings that any support for Tommie would violate the ideals they took an oath to uphold. If they took a position to support their family, then how would they be viewed by the Boston Police Dept?_

"Can't either of you do something about this?" _Angela implores the two sibling cops._ "Certainly not all of those charges against him are true!"

 _Jane struggled to keep her anger and sorrow from spilling over into her movements as she stood up from the dining table._ "Ma," _her voice shook with emotion and my struggle to keep from chiming in._ "It's not that simple…" _Jane paused before a nearby dining room window and contemplated the backyard through the lace curtains._ "…with Tommie's previous history and the conditions of his parole…" _she released a sigh._ "His likely incarceration won't be prevented."

"Plus the unfortunate part of him hitting Father Crowley," _Frankie quietly added, causing a massive spike in emotion._

 _Angela briefly sobbed while Jane and Frankie exchanged a series of strained looks. I could understand the respected stances either Rizzoli cop took regarding the more 'delicate situation' with the injured priest._

 _Both of the Rizzoli siblings went by the hospital to visit Father Crowley when his condition was upgraded from 'critical' to 'stable' by the hospital staff. While Jane and Frankie concealed their connections with the Boston PD, they did disclose their relationship to the person who struck the priest._

"…certainly Father Crowley can forgive Tommie for what's happened." _Angela's words interrupted our thoughts._ "He must understand Tommie wasn't in a proper state of mind…"

 _Jane and Frankie exchanged looks while the female detective and I struggled to keep our frustration from erupting into anger._

 _"Those same old, worn out excuses!" Jane growled inwardly to me. "Why does she always take up for Tommie and that_ _ **nothing**_ _is his fault while she believe everything is_ _ **my**_ _fault?!"_

 _I wordlessly conveyed my feelings to my human symbiant and embrace her in my sympathy. Jane thanks me a comforted feeling._

"Ma," _Frankie sighed._ "Even if Father Crowley… even if the Pope were to totally absolve Tommie of all of his sins, it still doesn't mean the police will just forget about Tommie's DUI."

"Why can't it?" _The Rizzoli mother protested._ "If Father Crowley does forgive Tommie, then he can't press charges against your brother."

"Ma!" _Jane struggled to keep from groaning in exasperation._ * **7** "It's not that simple. Even if the priest were to not personally press charges, it wouldn't necessarily mean Tommie's free of them from the state's level."

 _Angela looked puzzled as she regarded both of her eldest pups. Clearly she didn't understand how differently law violations may be charged. Even Jane and I occasionally struggle with comprehending various ways on how charges would be levied against an offender._

"Ma," _Jane reclaimed her seat across from Angela. Mother and daughter gently took each other's hands._ "Please try to understand. There are many levels in the law and court's system. Tommie's charges are leveled on him by the state, not by a person specifically."

 _She quickly raised a hand to stop Angela's mouth opening to protest._

"Ma," _Frankie gently clasped his hand on their mother's shoulder nearest him._ "Anyone who gets a driver's license agrees to abide by the laws that govern the streets, vehicle operations, and such…" _he swallowed while briefly looking down._ "With Tommie driving under the influence, he forfeited his privileges in the same sense he submitted to those laws. Tommie didn't use a gun or a club or anything like that to injure Father Crowley, but the vehicle he operated while under the influence became, in a sense a weapon."

"Tommie can't be charged with murder…" _Angela started to protest as Jane tightened her grip on her mother's hands._

"They won't charge him for murder," _Frankie gently assured._ "I used that as an example so that you'd understand… certain laws are beyond a person's own capability to charge."

 _Angela briskly nodded her understanding. I allowed my appropriate senses to combine with Jane's as she seeks confirmation. To the detective's surprise (and my own), the Rizzoli matriarch actually did understand. The human nature resisted my urge to 'pull away,' sensory wise, and quickly pushed herself further in order to sense her mother's deeper feelings to hopefully find some understanding of her human mother._

 _All either of us could sense from Angela Rizzoli was extreme sadness, sorrow, and even brief glimpses of personal failure. However, Jane and I both couldn't tell how much of those feelings are because of the current situation or if it had been built up over time. As with my own instincts as a wolf, I can sense the maternal instinct raging through the human mother. Angela also wants to protect her youngest pup… She earnestly desires to find some way to remove Tommie from all of the trouble he's now in._

 _While neither Jane nor I have any offspring of our own respective (or combined) natures, a part of us (possibly me, given how the wolf's nature is instinct driven) can understand our human mother's feelings to some degree. My human companion, on her own is personally conflicted on how to feel regarding her youngest brother. This conflict stems back to their younger years when Tommie first started having his issues._

 _Jane has always experienced the concern that any support she'd have or give Tommie would be more often, if not entirely be interpreted as approval for his behavior and misdeeds._ ***8** _Then, when Jane takes a stand for what's right… far more often than not, she's accused (by Angela, but no surprise there or is it?) for not standing up for family. And, given Jane's (and Frankie's) position as members of the Boston Police Dept., that thin blue line grows even more extremely fine._

"Isn't there anything either of you can do for Tommie?" _Angela asked again._

 _Even though they don't look at each other directly, Jane and Frankie subconsciously think of each other. Both of the Boston PD siblings have always anticipated such requests their mother just made, but it never failed to cause them both uneasiness. Jane especially._

 _Perhaps it's due our combined existence, but Jane Rizzoli especially is self-conscious of the implications Angela's question has triggered. Neither of us can tolerate any injustice. But at the same time, we can understand the fierce loyalty for family… despite all of Tommie's shortcomings._

 _"But what about justice for Father Crowley?" I found myself wondering aloud with our combined thoughts._

 _My human companion internally cringed as she experienced the same dilemma. "There're no easy answers…" Jane struggled to re-gather her thoughts. "… no matter how this situation plays out."_

 _Now it's my turn to cringe as I try to repress a growl. Jane is correct. Along with my intolerance of injustice, having no answers or acceptable explanations is another ultimate pet peeve of mine._

 _While Jane Rizzoli is able to tolerate that particular aspect better than me, she still experiences similar difficulty… especially now that a family member is involved, as well as a priest of their family's religious faith._

"Ma…" _Frankie began,_ "it's not… not quite so simple. It's out of me or Janie's ability to… to…"

 _Jane gently tightened her grasp on our human mother's hands._ "Ma, this isn't like a parking or speeding ticket… and it's not something that can be expunged after serving so much time or completing so many hours of community service."

 _We both feel sympathy as Angela become crestfallen and eventually resigned to the fact that her two eldest children's words were correct. I could sense very strongly the older human's struggle against both her maternal instinct and her habitual support for her youngest child._

 _Frankie gently pulled his mother towards him as he wraps his arm around her shoulders as Angela's tears resumed. Jane came around the head of the dining table and settled in on her mother's opposite side. My human counterpart placed her arm just underneath our brother's and Jane rested her temple against Angela's._

 _The Rizzoli matriarch continued to grieve as she took in the comfort of her two eldest pups sandwiching her in their embrace._

 _ **That same night…**_

 _I snarl out a growl, along with Jane, as my already burning muscles churn up the steep hill of_ _ **Northridge Park**_ _while the lightning briefly illuminated the entire forest. A loud thunderclap boomed several moments later. We smell a faint ozone tinge of the air while my own overall senses feel a slight tingling as my fur reacts to the increasing charge within the air. This always causes Jane Rizzoli to become more on edge… despite the very unlikelihood of those fears becoming reality. Probably an instinctive, natural response she can't help… but we always have differing opinions on that._

 _The human nature rumbles a growl as she senses my thoughts, further souring her mood. Images of the Rizzoli home return to our collective mind. The events, which caused Jane to leave, and the grief to eventually transform into anger. She's angry too because she feels helpless and weak._

 _Frank Rizzoli Sr. had arrived back at the house shortly after Angela had begun to regain her bearings after speaking with Frankie and Jane. Along with Jane, we both detected the foul scent of alcohol, intermixed with a fresh and stale cigarette smell, before the man crossed the door's threshold. Obviously there was no doubt to either of us where the Rizzoli father had been. Jane's even picked him up from that particular establishment (and others) on various occasions._

 _The Rizzoli parents had wasted no time and began to argue as normal. We could sense Frank's tired annoyance of Angela's emotional state as the drunken human launched into a rant over his constant asking of Angela to clean the leaves out of the rain gutters!_ ***8** (again)

"Really Frank?!" _Angela had screamed… causing Jane along with myself to cringe at the increased decibel levels._ "Our baby boy is in trouble and all you can think about are the rain gutters?!"

"He's not a kid anymore, Ang!" _Frank sluggishly waved a hand at his wife._ "He's not gonna learn anything if you keep coming to his defense! He hit a priest for God's sake…!"

"But Father Crowley can forgive…" _Angela cut in only to be interrupted._

"He doesn't have to! And I wouldn't blame him if he doesn't! If Tommie won't learn from this, then he'll NEVER learn! It's actually your fault for his troubles…"

 _Jane and Frankie had to get in between their parents at that point. Angela started lunging towards her husband with a shriek. Even with my heightened sense of hearing, I couldn't discern any specific words among the scuffling and shouting four Rizzolis. It was then Angela smelled the evidence of where her mate had been, fueling her grief stricken rage even more._

 _I snort out a huff as I slump down upon the ground at our usual spot overlooking the city. It's been quite a while since Jane and I both have pushed ourselves, or my front paws, this hard… we spared a glance downward at them. Surprisingly, neither of us even immediately thought of Hoyt as I slowly flexed my paws. The human and I are puzzled at how the "elongated paws" can both throb in pain and feel extremely numb all at the same time._

 _"Do your hands ever feel the same way?" I can't help but ask Jane. Even though I can feel the pain she feels in human form, there's always a sense… a distance, I suppose… in feeling the human's full pain. The same applies for Jane's human nature feeling my own pain._

 _My human companion shrugs after seeing the memories of my various pains and numbness, describing those sensations as best I could. "Some," Jane finally replies. "Mostly it's numbness. The only time I really feel pain is when the weather changes or if I do a lot of intense training."_

 _Images of several gyms and the Boston PD's firing range come to my mind when Jane stated those final few words. However, I sensed that my counterpart is struggling to conceal far deeper feelings regarding her human family._

 _Jane sighs heavily at my noticing. I rumble in amusement along with her as both subconsciously wonder why either of us still try to keep things secret or from each other._

 _"If you don't wanna tell me," I convey more through thoughts than verbally speaking. "It's all right… just know that I'm willing to listen."_

 _I sense the feelings often associated with whenever Jane Rizzoli smiles. "When have you refused to listen?" The human subtly jabs at some of the times we refused to listen and argue with each other._

 _"That's not very funny," I half snarled, drawing upon the detective's sarcasm._

 _"Yeah," she conceded, "just like the leaf clogged rain gutters." The human scoffed along with my low growl._

 _"You know that alcohol impaired his judgment…"_

 _"But that's no excuse!" Jane's fierce snarl cuts me off, kinda of a pet peeve of my own. "And Pop shouldn't have been drinking!"_

 _Despite my ruffled feelings, I stood back and embraced her feelings within my own. She's justified in feeling the way she does regarding Frank's drinking and everyone else. To my surprise, the detective doesn't continue as she normally would in her rant. I increased my sympathetic embrace and Jane no longer resists and mentally slumps against me. She's far more exhausted than I realized._

 _"Co-Could my family be some…" her even more fatigued voice struggled to speak. "… somehow be c-coming apart?"_

 _We remain silent for a little while. Jane fully opens her memories to our collective mind. I allow my mind to be seen as well for her to search. Like the detective, I too cannot accept things have suddenly changed in the household where she grew as a pup. Perhaps it's from Tommie's youthful indiscretions becoming actual legal trouble. Or maybe it's something that humans call "the empty nest" effecting Frank and Angela Rizzoli, being the wedge that's causing all of the divisions between them._

 _"It could be likely," I finally speak to Jane. "But it cannot be your fault."_

 _"B-But… Ma wi-will p-prolly bl-blame me…" the human nature struggles to remain awake._

 _I growl amusingly as I gently nudge the human's instinct to rest. While neither of us can fully override the other's nature entirely, human and wolf can "strongly suggest," encouraging the other's various instincts to follow their desired course of action._

 _Smiling at Jane's sluggish growling while undergoing my "subtle manipulation," I continue to non-verbally encourage my human companion to rest. "Don't worry," I respond to her protests about wanting to continue studying our memories for indications of her family's troubles. "Keep that part of your mind open to me and I'll compare our memories while you rest."_

 _I mentally roll my eyes as Jane once more tries to protest. Humans… I huff out a growling sigh, so stubborn. Well, at least this particular human is! Considering the humans that I've observed, this type of behavior seems to be a common thing… I often believe it's some instinct they must have. However, I doubt any other humans could be as stubborn as this one human I'm trapped in symbiosis with!_

 _Huffing another low growl under my breath, I resort to my final "convincing tactic."_

 _"Augh! All right, all right!" Jane snarls at my transmitted thoughts. "Gawh! Why do you always have to do that?!"_

 _I only shrug and metaphorically bare my teeth at her while I rumble the growl reserved to reinforce my resolve, almost daring her to challenge my final stance. Thankfully, Jane backs down. I can see her attempt to conceal thoughts of my taking drastic action over a simple disagreement. However, I refuse to relax in any way until Jane grumblingly settles in and allows herself to rest._

 _Lowering my chin onto my front paws, I release another sigh along with Jane as her level of consciousness decreases. True to my word, I begin comparing Jane's memories, along with my own._

* * *

 ***1: My dog and also a small puppy I rescued nearly 6 months ago (he now lives with my mother) have had this pose… always endearing.**

 ***2: A few glimpses in Cavanaugh's office during a few episodes.**

 ***3: Per Google look up… and I've never been to Boston before… so, some artistic liberty taken here.**

 ***4: From my times as a volunteer firefighter and EMT… the "brotherhood"**

 ***5: I personally can find this particular "star" which is actually the planet, Mars far easier than most other specific astronomical formations.**

 ***6: Jim and Jamie Dutcher's observations and experiences in "Living With Wolves" and "Wolves At Our Door"**

 ***7: Season 6, Episode 2 "Bassholes" trying to think of the same inflection voice wise Jane uses when saying that just telling her mother that she looks great and doesn't need to go on a diet.**

 ***8: Season 2, Episode 5 "Don't Hate the Player" where Maura tells Jane the exact same thing when Jane discovers Tommie living with their mother in Dr. Isles' guesthouse. And later in that same episode when Frankie and Jane track down Tommie, Frankie remarks on how their parents fought over the leaves in the rain gutters.**


	6. Author's Note

**August 29, 2016… to my understanding, the very final episode of "Rizzoli and Isles" is premiering tonight in the United States (I am not knowledgeable how the television series is distributed in other countries) and we fans/viewers must bid farewell to Detective Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles, as we know them on TV. :'-(''''**

 **However, due to the wonderful notion called: "fan fiction," these beloved characters brought to life by the lovely and talented Angie Harmon and Sasha Alexander, can continue to live on in the respected worlds of writers and readers imaginations. While it might sound clique… it's even a part of some of my military service training- "Imagination is the only limit" is a VERY ACCURATE statement!**

 **So while we can rightfully mourn and be saddened of the TV series' cancellation/ending, we can still take comfort/rejoice in the fact that "Rizzoli & Isles" can continue on in the fans' hearts through this avenue.**

 **I still intend to continue with my own little universe of "Rizzoli & Isles" known as "** _ **Lupus Amicitia**_ **" and "** _ **Vuk's Vignettes**_ **." While I can understand some readers walking away (some have already and I wish them all the best in their pursuits) with the show ending, I hope most of you readers- both known and unknown will continue to read my stories after the television series ending.**

 **Please note that EVERYONE, every single reader is important! YOU. ARE. IMPORTANT! Don't let anyone make you doubt your own worth!**

 **If there are no readers, then what are these stories worth?**

 **All the best to you all and every endeavor in your respected lives outside this fan fiction realm!**

 **pyrocopwolf227**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally got this chapter un-snagged... and I personally can't wait for the next upcoming one! Already in "cactolith's" editing hands and hopefully be updated within a week!**

* * *

"Vuk?" _The familiar soft voice stirs me awake._

 _I open my eyes to discover that it was now morning and I had slept at my favorite spot overlooking the city from_ _ **Northridge Park.**_ _In fact, this was the area I brought my Human Friend, Dr. Maura Isles, to some years ago._ ***1** _The same human friend possessing the voice that called my name… also given by her… just now._

 _The soft dirt crunches under her approaching footsteps while I sit up and shift my body around to view the ginger blonde human. She smiles warmly at me as she graciously spreads one of the few blankets upon the ground near me, but not so close to encroach my immediate personal space._

"I suspected you might've been out here when Jane didn't answer her phone this morning… or last night." _She gently reaches out with a hand, yet stops and waits until I lean closer to meet her hand with my nose. Maura smiles again after I finish my instinctive smelling of her hand as she extends it further and just as graciously began stroking my thick, furry head._

 _Even though we've been friends for at least a decade, Dr. Maura Isles has never once treated me as a domesticated, tame animal- either intentionally or out of complacency. I highly admire the scientist's mindset in this regard. Her constant and enduring respect for my wolf nature never ceases to amaze me. Human languages will always fail in attempts to describe how I feel whenever seeing… and even sensing… Maura's instinctive and displayed respect._

 _Silence prevails between us. The M.E. continues to stroke my head and also manipulates my favorite areas along my ears while she too regards the metropolis as I. It's kinda surprising… the silence from Dr. Maura Isles._

 _My highly intelligent, amazing Human Friend is rarely at a loss for words… that is, if she truly is at a loss at the moment. She has never failed to share any scientific details and other information (although Jane might consider it useless) she finds interesting. Unlike Jane, I too find any of the facts Maura shares intriguing. I stretch my opened mind further to see if perhaps the doctor's thoughts may be trying to communicate._

 _Along with Dr. Isles, I also wonder about this thought communication between us. Jane Rizzoli hasn't experienced any of this type of speaking while specifically in human form and per her conversations with our human friend, Maura hasn't sensed any thought transmission from the detective either. And as unique as the ME's friendship with her animal friend, Bass, is, to my knowledge, she doesn't experience thought communication with that large "turtle" either. Yet I wouldn't be surprised if that is eventually disproven._

 _Maura's hand drifts downward along my spine. Her fingers both pet and massage specific areas among the individual bones. Something about the release of neurotransmitters or endorphin… whatever, the doctor once explained to Jane and me on separate occasions._ ***2**

 _I have noticed subtle differences after my friend's gentle ministrations and they have always been positive. As for Jane Rizzoli… well, we haven't really discussed it. But I wouldn't be surprised if the human feels the benefits too._

 _The silence is now starting to be too much for me. I shift my head in order to view Maura better and more comfortably. Questioning and curious feelings fill my mind as I open up and project my thoughts to the ginger blonde. A gentle whimper leaves my throat to accompany those inquiring feelings. I hope my friend is able to sense them… that whatever is causing her silence hasn't blocked the portion of her mind that senses my thoughts and feelings._

 _The ginger blonde smiles. She has sensed my inquiries and brought her hand up to scratch my scalp and around my ears._ "I'm all right, Vuk." _Maura sighs as she continued to scratch around my ears._ "I imagine it's disconcerting to be around me while I'm so quiet. I'm… I'm just concerned for Jane… and you… since you too are a part of her existence."

 _A small growling rumble escapes my throat, causing the scientist's smile to graduate into a chuckle._ Jane's still asleep, _my thoughts project unto the M.E._ I had to exert some of my own will in order for my "encouragement" to be heeded. She's been exhausted… even before the news several days ago.

 _Maura nodded with an understanding expression in her hazel eyes. She gently massages my neck for several moments._ "I agree, Vuk. Let Jane sleep for now."

 _I rumble my agreement and slightly shift my body to ease some discomfort caused by lying in one position for so long. Maura's delicate fingers continue to ruffle my ears and furry scalp. I can't resist in closing my eyes against those feelings. Those feelings of comfort evoked by my friend's touch._

* * *

 _I watch my human friend hand Jane a glass of water before taking a seat on the couch in the doctor's living room. My human counterpart simply nods, barely rasping a "thanks" and takes a sip of the cool water._

 _Although silence dominates the room, it's thankfully not an intense, nervous type of silence. As her gracious facial profile graces my peripheral vision, Maura Isles mere gentle presence contributes to my own sense of ease. I feel Jane's continued exhaustion and sense of wariness eventually dissipate, albeit far more slowly._

 _I somewhat sigh to myself as I once more wonder why the human nature always has to be in one sense, most likely subconsciously, in some type of control. Even though I have complete acceptance and relaxed guard with Maura Isles, apparently Jane hasn't reached that level._

 _Isn't she as completely trusting of our Human Friend as me? Why can't Jane truly let go and entirely lower her prideful guard?_

 _"Yes, pride!" I confirmed to Jane's brooding snarl. "It's pride! Neither of us have any reason to keep on our guard while around Maura… especially here in her own den!"_

 _I growlingly interrupt the detective's automatic, habitual protest._

 _"Yes, a habit! Again, a prideful excuse… an excuse at least, but pride allows you to comfort yourself in not having to undergo the unpleasantness of having to change a manner of thinking and confronting the vulnerability those feelings evoke._

 _"My own sense of self-preservation is far keener than yours…"_ _I roll mine eyes along with the detective's. No doubt the two of us will argue nonstop on who's sense of self-preservation was more dominate the other's until the day we die._

 _"If yours is stronger and more accurate than mine,"_ _I resume with an undertone that should always capture Jane's attention. "Then, shouldn't it be enough that it's enough for me?"_

 _Unsurprisingly my human symbiant doesn't respond to that question. I don't expect her to have an answer anytime soon. She simply pulls away broodingly and I shrug both to myself and towards her. Jane eventually rumbles with a cringing growl in response and a gentle hand grasps the detective's shoulder. Our vision turns to regard the medical examiner's face, who's unending compassion is looking at us with as devoid of an emotional feedback as possible._

 _Sometimes I wonder whether or not it was a good idea for our Human Friend to learn some various techniques on how to control… and in a sense block my ability to sense how the ginger blonde is feeling on various occasions._

 _"Oh, shut up!" Jane reacts to my wonderings about who's going first… the first human woman, that is. I've already had my turn, so to speak… and literally too!_

 _Jane cannot help the sudden growling… a mild roar being snuffled. The lean, muscular detective suddenly stands up and skulks over toward the checkered window door leading out into the backyard._

"Jane…" _Maura begins, only to stop when we turn back to look at her._ "Vuk…" _my unique teeth among Jane's flash in response._ "Vuk, why don't you give Jane a break?"

 _Our grin immediately dissipates as a cautioning rumble erupts from the detective's throat. Although we remain near the door, the M.E. slowly rises from her seat on the couch. However, the ginger blonde simply stays near the sofa, not making any moves to approach us. Again, along with her wisdom in never treating her Wolf Friend as tame or domesticated, our Human Friend too understands these… these "unstable" or "turbulent moments" between Jane and me. Requiring distance on her part and any other human for that matter._

 _Another low growl sounds from Jane as I permit Maura to see my actual regard, beholding her via the shift in the detective's eyes. However, I still can't discern any emotion specifically from the scientist… she must still be blocking my sensing ability. Maybe Jane's wonderings of the medical examiner being an actual cyborg aren't too far off the mark!_ ***3**

"Vuk," _Maura carefully crosses her arms over her chest as she takes a few steps to clear around the coffee table._ "You're not the only one who can sense feelings, emotional feedback and occasional thoughts."

 _Jane only tilts her head in a characteristic similar to mine. We're both surprised at this… revelation, I guess._

"H-How?" _our combined, gruff voice manages to speak._

 _The scientist uncharacteristically shrugs as she briefly looks down at the floor and rubs her upper arms in an attempt to counter the sudden chill she's feeling._ "I honestly don't know," _she takes a deep breath._ "Despite my personal facades over my lifetime so far, I've always been a very sensitive person."

 _Although a surprised rumble of mine emits from Jane's throat, it's greatly reduced due to the human nature taking more of a dominant role, body-wise. Despite both of our personalities having a propensity to investigate, I realize that the cop part of Jane Rizzoli needs to be in primary control at the moment._

"So," _Jane's primary voice speaks,_ "you've always been able to sense emotions from other people?"

 _Dr. Isles shakes her head._ "I don't believe so… I'm just… not sure." _She shakes out her crossed arms to begin fidgeting with her fingers._ "The only part I'm sure about is sensing the wolf's emotions and thoughts. As a result of the human and wolf natures sharing a combined existence, I believe I can occasionally sense yours, Jane."

 _This doesn't surprise either me nor Jane. I've personally believed (and still do) that Maura Isles is far more sensitive than even she realizes not just emotionally, but in various other senses, such as proximity, smell, etc. However, these "higher sensitivities" are not consistent, on a regular basis._

"So," _Jane's voice continues to speak._ "Did you sense something was off with me yesterday?"

 _Once more our human friend shrugs with uncertainty._ "Again… I'm not sure." _Maura eventually joins the detective at the window. She briefly smiles at Jo Friday prancing about the still, giant tortoise sunning himself in the backyard._

"It's difficult to discern…" _the doctor resumes._ "These unusual feelings, as opposed to the common, not so accurate feelings humans experience all the time. Supposedly, these unusual feelings that are commonly felt by human beings in general are from the evolutionary instinctive processes that are so rarely used due to the development of human rationality and problem solving skills."

 _"That makes perfect sense to me," I tell Jane, unable to help the small smirk to brew._

 _Although the brooding detective says nothing, she does give me a "mental punch" in response. While she'll display annoyance or disinterest to Dr. Isles' facts or "useless knowledge," Jane Rizzoli actually listens and takes her friend's information to heart and we'll even investigate some of these things for ourselves._

"So, are you saying that your instinctive process or whatever evolutionary thing is now… what? Active again… or heightened?" _Jane finally asked._

 _Maura shakes her head again._ "No… not exactly." _She takes a few deep breaths as her eyes start to look at nowhere in particular beyond the back window._ "I can feel that it's very different than the typical, human intestine, instinctive process. While the typical, human instinct is often proven unreliable due to their inaccuracy, these feelings are practically one hundred percent accurate. As if a new sense or a long dormant, latent sense is somehow awakening."

 _Awakening… that particular word resonates especially with Jane and me… possibly more for me._

 _"Surely Maura doesn't consider herself as a werewolf," Jane thinks out loud to me._

 _I can only shrug, unsure what to think. Granted, I too have sensed similar things, but nothing that would indicate what my symbiant just wondered. Something springs to my mind as Jane allows me to integrate with her voice._

"Could all this be from your friendship with me?"

 _The doctor's head tilted slightly._ "That's an interesting notion." _She turns for her computer and pulls up a search window._ "If two women live together as roommates long enough that their menstrual cycles begin to coincide, then it's…"

 _I too can't help but join in with Jane's growling_ "augh" _in disgust._ "Menstrual cycles? Really Maura?"

"What?" _Our human friend looks over her shoulder at us in genuine surprise._ "That's the proper scientific term."

 _We simply growl collectively as the detective comes over to join the medical examiner at her computer._ "It just seems more gross when you say it that way," _Jane finally speaks._

 _"And you," she adds to me, "not one word!"_

 _I simply shrug. "What?"_

 _"You know what I mean!" Jane snarls, annoyed at my feigning ignorance, which I continue to do. The human then bares her teeth as she mentally snarls once more, making it crystal clear that she's in no mood for this particular banter._

 _Our vision shifts back to the M.E. at her computer and a sudden thought occurs to me. The detective, too, finds this intriguing and permits our voices to combine._

"Given your longtime friendship with Bass," _we speak as Jane approaches one of Maura's sides at the computer._ "Have you experienced any of these feelings with the turtle?"

"Tortoise…" _our human friend's scold evaporates when she looks up to see our mischievous gleam and teeth bared in a likewise grin. She only shakes her head at our prank before growing serious once more, considering my question._

"I honestly don't know when it comes to Bass," _Dr. Isles finally replied._ "As much as I would like to believe I've had similar experiences with Bass," _we follow the M.E.'s line of sight to the reptile in question. The giant turtle is still sunning himself in the backyard; however, his head is slightly pulled out now that Jo Friday is settled down nearby._

"However," _our vision looks back to regard our Human Friend._ "Given the difference of respected feedback between Bass and you," _Maura looks up at us,_ "Vuk. It'd be impossible to compare."

 _The scientist glances back at her Tortoise Friend once more._ "I honestly don't know if I've experienced similar things with him or if they were my own feelings."

 _Jane's head nods as I try to convey my own understanding through the detective's eyes. I almost immediately sense her emotional feedback, indicating she saw it._

 _"It makes sense,"_ _I convey to my symbiant. "Even I've rarely felt anything from Bass as we often sense from Maura."_

 _The police detective only rumbles in acknowledgement as she considers my accompanying thoughts to my response. However, Dr. Isles smiles at the low growl in Rizzoli's throat, which surprises me more than anticipated. Stretching out my senses, I can detect intrigue and amused curiosity radiating from the ginger blonde._

"What?" _Jane and I fail in concealing our amusement as our combined and unique teeth flash brighter as our smile broadens._

 _Our human friend only shakes her head with a shy grin._

"Actually," _Jane's voice speaks up as we feel Maura's specific feelings,_ "I was agreeing with Lupine… some thoughts of hers."

 _Dr. Isles nods again with the quiet chuckle of hers._ ***4** _She returns her attention to the computer screen while Jane goes to the refrigerator to refill her water glass._

 _The sudden, eerie and shrill tones of "Alien UFOs" begin on the detective's cell phone and my human counterpart silences it with a huff. However, I can't help but sympathize with Jane as I also feel her divided feelings over the issue our human mother is likely calling about._

 _"She's gonna keep calling,"_ _I sigh along with the detective. "We technically haven't checked in today…"_

 _"And we're not gonna!"_ _Jane struggles to suppress to suppress a growl as I watch her fingers completely silence all sounds and vibrations on the phone. After several moments, the human fingers move and completely shut off the phone, triggering sudden pain and spasms through our hands and paws._

 _A collective, growling moan escapes the human's throat and the phone clatters back onto the small table where she had placed it earlier._

 _"When will all this crap end?!" I growl along with Jane's pain._

 _Soft, gentle hands envelop ours and our Human Friend's delicate fingers begin applying pressure to various places. We try pulling away only for Maura to tighten her grasp, refusing to allow us to withdraw._

"Don't…" _the ginger blonde softly begins out loud, "…either of you_. _"_

 _Our vision quickly beholds the doctor as we hear her voice in our thoughts. The M.E.'s fingers briefly tighten while Maura's eyes look up into Jane's._

 _"If you pull away," our friend's 'thought speak' resumes, "then neither of you will lower your guard around anyone… not just with me, but also to yourselves."_

 _A slight rumble sounds as Jane speaks aloud._ "What makes you think we're constantly on guard?"

 _Our friend's hazel eyes look up at us from the focus on Jane's hands. The doctor's eyes narrow briefly as I sense her emotional feedback, studying if Jane's inquiry is serious. My presence flashes in the detective's eyes as Jane steadily holds Maura's. I detect various urges and emotional surges to speak and question, but she fights against it as we feel her not sensing any particular feedback from either of us._

 _She finally looks back downward as her fingers continue their soft ministrations. The silence remains for a long, but thankfully not a tense or an uneasy one. I combine my focus with Jane Rizzoli's as her gaze is on the doctor's fingers massaging and periodically stilling to apply pressure in various places._

 _This kinda triggers an odd intrigue in me personally. While I've rarely experienced any massages outside of our friend Al, to me, this type of… of… pressure point? Pressure point therapy? It seems… I don't know… so different than what a massage should be…_

"It's actually a combination of reflexology and myofascial massage technique," _Maura responds out loud to my thoughts. She graciously turns Jane's hand over, palm upward and proceeds to gently massaging around the edges, near the base of the fingers._

 _This kinda surprises both Jane and myself. "Shouldn't she massage the damaged… scarred areas first? Wouldn't it…"_

"The surrounding muscles, tendons, and other tissues has had to compensate for the damaged ones." _Maura again responds to our internal wonderings. Her focus and fingers don't cease or pause in her task._ "Some massage therapists believe addressing the issue directly; however, some studies have shown that techniques such as: Reflexology and Myofascial produce far better results than those that focus primarily on the major muscles. The particular techniques of Myofascial focuses not only on the nerve points and bundles, but also those muscles considered minor and are rarely stimulated by regular massage.

"While I'll eventually massage the scar tissue directly," _Dr. Isles continued as she stretched the detective's individual fingers._ "The benefits should be more long lasting and the pain shouldn't be as intense had it been directly stimulated in the beginning outset."

 _While Jane doesn't say or even think of anything, I rumble my own understanding with some affirming thoughts. It makes sense to me… plus, Dr. Maura Isles thankfully isn't like most doctors._

 _I mean that in a good way!_

 _Lately, me and Jane Rizzoli have noticed that medical doctors being pretty much the same, cookie cutter types in their practice. They all seem to conduct identical, practically robotic-like procedures. And then there's the amount of drugs they seem to give away!_

 _I still vividly recall the "holy terror" Angela Rizzoli became when both Frankie and Tommie both were seriously ill as kids and the lengths their mother went to in order to just get one medical doctor to prescribe the medicine her children desperately needed. While some, including Angela, may have likely wondered why Jane never fell ill to the contagious nature of her brothers' illness, the point is that it wasn't too long ago that doctors had to see children nearly fatally ill before prescribing the necessary medications._

 _Now it seems that doctors are practically giving away even very dangerous drugs… which to me, personally, aren't serving any legitimate purpose at all!_ ***5** _It breaks my heart now to know, instinctively, deep down that the chemicals humans are putting in their pups now will develop into further negative ramifications in the future. While Jane and I mutually agree that it's the current form of human experimentation and the side effects provide the perfect cover against any liability and the blames then falls to the medical provider. If it wasn't, then why are there all these commercials by various law firms asking TV viewers if they had taken any particular drug or undergone a surgical procedure? I can only hope that eventually the whole truth will come out and people's outrage will bring about the necessary change._

 _However, Dr. Maura Isles is_ _COMPLETELY_ _different than any medical practitioner Jane and I've ever encountered. She doesn't allow her knowledge to become mired in complacency and "settle," believing she's learned all that's required to be known. As much as it annoys Jane more than me, our human friend is always studying and learning new and various things that pique her interest. If she's not able to obtain an answer through any particular method, Dr. Isles will never give up. She'll resort to other, even unorthodox, methods if necessary to get the answers needed._

 _"Every body is different and unique…" Maura once said, "… even without the wolf nature. It would be a travesty to not research into alternative methods. To my knowledge, nothing was ever solved by adhering to the same old quantity."_

 _I think of our brilliant friend meant: "…sticking to the status quo." But for me, (and Jane, though she won't admit to it); it's another endearing thing about my Human Friend…_

 _The sudden ringing of Dr. Isles' phone startles both me and Jane… and it seems Maura too out of our respected reveries. Even before the M.E. moves to retrieve the small, noisy box, we already sense our Human Mother is the one calling._

"It's Angela," _the doctor simply confirms our suspicions. She quiets the ringer as her eyes look up into ours, quietly inquiring if we want to speak or rather have Maura do all the talking._

 _Jane only sighs, truly not knowing what to say, much less think. Despite my forcing her to sleep while out in_ _ **Northridge Park**_ _, the detective's still extremely tired and is just now starting to accept that fatigue on a conscious level. "Should I take the initiative?" I nudge my symbiant. "You know she'll keep calling and eventually make Frankie start searching for us…"_

 _"Yeah, yeah…" Jane huffs out another sigh and the doctor's phone commences to ring once more._

 _Maura spares a glance at the device screen and I sense she doesn't have to say anything. Her facial expression confirms it's the Rizzoli Pack Leader again._

"You might as well answer it," _Jane finally speaks._ "But I don't wanna talk." _Her addendum carries a more firm tone due to the human grounding her teeth together._

 _Maura simply nods her understanding before pressing the appropriate button._ "Hello Mrs. Ri… yes, Angela. I-I'm sorry, it's just- Yes, yes. Jane's here…"

 _Jane cannot help the growl (and me too) that escapes at the annoyance of Angela not allowing our friend to properly finish any sentence or statement._

"Yes, Jane's here. She's fine…"

 _The said person only rolls her eyes and walks over to the door leading out onto the back patio and backyard. In fact, it feels more appealing for me to take over and join Bass and Jo Friday out in the yard._

 _"Why not?" Jane suddenly interjects._

 _The detective's hands are already moving to remove her clothes and subconsciously urging my desire to shift and bodily take over before I fully comprehended the meaning behind her two words._

 _What surprises me is how spontaneous the human nature is- in that she's not overly self-conscious, as she tends to be… even with Maura Isles. Considering how reserved… stubborn Jane was earlier, this sudden (possibly manic) change of mind in the detective is causing me some personal concern._

"… seriously, Angela." _Maura's voice catches my hearing as the detective's hips and shoulders change in joint alignment as my rear paws pull out of her boots._

"Yes, Jane is fine." _The M.E. continues to placate our human mother._ "She told me that her squadron commander ordered her to take a few days off and I imagine she's turned off her phone to have some solitude on her walk or maybe she's left it here, but I wouldn't hear it if it's shut off."

 _An extreme wave of self-consciousness hits me… as if our friend is feeling that she's telling a falsehood. Completely transformed now in body, I turn and look over at Maura._

 _The ginger blonde is still near her kitchen island that serves as the computer desk._ ***6** _Her hand not wielding the phone is nervously twirling a nearby pen or pencil as I continue to sense the feelings of discomfort from the M.E. I happened to notice the detective's phone laying nearby and to be fair, Jane IS away from her phone right now._

Especially now, _my thoughts transmit to my human friend as I begin walking towards her position. I cannot help the slight amusement at the doctor's shock and light jump of my furry body brushing against her upper leg._

Jane IS in a sense, _I project as her eyes look downward into mine._ Far away from her phone, right now!

 _Her eyes remain fastened with mine as she has no choice but to listen to my badgering, human mother. I continue focusing my thoughts in a gentle, comforting sensation, hoping my friend's sense of discomfort in being vague (or possibly lying to her point of view) in the this conversation._

"Yes," _Maura's eyes return to her current viewing level._

 _Yeah, I'm taller than a typical wolf, but nowhere close to the M.E.'s height as werewolf drawings and stories depict- regardless if they walk on all fours as I naturally do or in human bi-pedal mode._

 _I walk back over to the checkered window door as Dr. Isles finishes her conversation with Angela. Jo Friday has shifted her curled up position near the giant turtle and our eyes meet. However, the small terrier reveals no unease or fear at my presence. It's actually refreshing to have another being our immediate circle who's not fearful of me, but at the same time maintains a deep sense of respect the wolf nature requires._

 _Something brushes up against my side, slightly startling me. However, I can't fault her… is fair "payback" for my brushing against Maura just moments ago. I only glance up and without anything "spoken" between us, the young scientist opens the door and we both go outside._

 _Walking out into the soft grass, I can't help but look over my shoulder at Maura with a smirk._ And, _I rumble a low growl at my Human Friend's shy smile as she looks at me._ Jane is on a walk!

* * *

 ***1: Chapters 7 & 9 of "Lupus Amicitia"**

 ***2: My chiropractor (who departed this life very suddenly some months ago) has described some of his treatment (massage therapists too) on certain areas of the human spine release neurotransmitters. Wouldn't be surprised if the same applies to animals.**

 ***3: Jane asking Maura in the very first episode/pilot: "You'd tell me if you're a cyborg, right?"**

 ***4: Seen at various times throughout the TV show where Maura watches Jane (usually after the detective has walked off camera) and the M.E. laughs slightly. Main one coming to mind is where Jane "dramatically walks out" of the M.E.'s office in Season 6... in her new jacket, swinging the fringes! I can only imagine what was going on behind the camera focused on Sasha Alexander… to get her to laugh!**

 ***5: I personally have nothing against medical doctors or even medicinal drugs. But just based on my observations, it seems to be a "medical drug" is thrown at everything! And then I see those commercials… maybe a pattern, maybe not. Just seems too coincidental to me at times.**

 ***6: Again, briefly seen in the pilot/very first episode while Jane is meeting Bass.**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Writing this chapter (by hand… I still use paper & pen in the real world and then the computer)… it seems as if it's taken on a "nostalgic feel" during the early days of Maura and Vuk's friendship. All seriousness here, that was completely unintentional! Wonder if my sub consciousness was wanting it and I ended up writing it accordingly? **

**Hope all of you enjoy it or find it refreshing as I did…**

 **I'm now a "Beta Reader" for a new fan fiction writer, but a VERY FAMILIAR person on this site: "Terri411" Check out her story: "Someone To Love"**

* * *

 **Setting: After the events of episode 2: "Boston Strangler Redux"**

 _I can't help the heavy pant as Maura Isles increases her pace on this particular trail of the_ _ **Blue Hills Reservation**_ _South of Boston, just outside the city. However, I huff a growl and increase my pace to match hers, not wanting to fall behind. Is she wanting to race me or is she pushing herself? Granted, she talked Jane into running the upcoming Boston Marathon, but it's still a long ways enough off to not require this much intensity right now! What's Maura trying to do?_

 _We manage to keep up this pace for nearly ten minutes before slowing back into our previous, consistent one. I can't help but utter an inquiring growl towards my Human Friend since it's not all that unusual for her to say things on occasion and my thought transmission._

 _However, the M.E. remains silent and I sense a more concentrated mentality in her mind… almost as if she's trying to keep certain feelings, and possibly certain thoughts, repressed. Although I've sensed this in Maura before, it now seems consistent ever since we've begun training._

 _"She's probably still having to process what happened nearly a month ago," Jane theorizes._

 _This triggers an actual growl as I see my human symbiant's mind picturing the retired, now criminal, Boston Detective, Kenny Leahy. Despite the positive outcome for our human friend and us regarding Leahy taking Dr. Isles hostage, neither me and even Jane have really dealt with it ourselves. With the exception of Maura ending up relatively unharmed the only joy the detective and I take is seeing our new Lieutenant, Joe(y) Grant, get knocked down a few pegs by his superiors. While he tried to apologize later as Jane and Maura were having drinks, neither my symbiant nor I gave him even an inch of any acceptance._

 _Unfortunately, our human friend cannot understand this years long, strained association… friendship, would be TOO GENEROUS of a term… between us and "Jerky Joey." It still takes a conscious form of restraint on my part to not literally attack and kill every duck I see and hear; regardless of whether Jane is in total body control or not! Just like that mallard back then, it's a miracle they're not killed!_

 _Sensing my thoughts, Jane is starting to growl too. Her own memories begin combining with mine as we recall that particular time in our lives…_

* * *

… The squawking duck and authoritative voices of Sister Winifred and other nuns drown out Jane's screams and curses.

"JANE RIZZOLI!" Sister Winifred's words aren't surprising… Winnie the Poop ***1** would certainly believe we would literally stuff this poor bird in our own locker!

However, Jane (and me) is more puzzled as to why our vision is growing darker. The last thing either of us remember prior to all this chaos was the duck literally lunging at our face with its wings fully expanded. And this squawking bundle of feathers has left a bunch of literal crap all over the inside of our locker! I doubt Jane Rizzoli would need to be a werewolf in order to smell it!

A set of hands catches Jane as she suddenly feels lightheaded, and keeps her from falling completely. We briefly sniff and detect the scent of our friend Alison "Al" Grey-Wolfe… and a ton of coppery scents.

"… didn't you see the claws on the duck's feet?" We hear Al's voice filter into our hearing as one of her hands presses something to Jane's forehead.

The coppery scent now invades our combined sense of smell. Claws… blood… something being held to my counterpart's forehead along with pressure.

"Son of a…" Jane rasps along with a growl of mine as the realization sets in.

"Easy," Al gently spoke, "easy."

The sports medicine and assistant coach assists the raven-haired student upward from the floor and guides us to the nurse's office.

I keep growling low in Jane's throat as I can't stop thinking about who would even dare try to tamper with our locker. Why wouldn't those dudes leave us alone? Especially Joey? Just last week, that jerk was cheating off Jane's test paper… it doesn't even require us to literally see him do it! I'm able to not only sense his emotional feedback, but also smell the changes in his body due to increased body temperatures and adrenaline surges as he's also trying to evade notice of the teacher. Plus he smoozes so much to all the teachers that it'd be no surprise if he'd sweet-talk them into thinking or looking the other way.

The sudden chill startles us from our musings, triggering a growl from me. Al mutters some phrases that always seems to calm me down. She once said that it was a combination of both Cherokee and Navajo languages when Jane asked her.

"Hey, try not to pull away." Al's gruff, but gentle tone of voice instructs. "This ice will keep the swelling down along with stopping the bleeding."

 _So we are bleeding,_ I mentally grumble as Jane also mirrors my feelings.

"Uh…" teenage Jane began, "a-are… am I gonna need stitches?"

 _Wanting another scar?_ I can't help but jab at my human symbiant.

 _Maybe…_ Jane mentally flashes her teeth in a silent, mocking growl.

The light brightens in our field of visions when Alison shifts position to get some fresh gauze. Her keen eyes studiously examine the injury for several moments before pressing the bandaging to Jane's forehead once more.

"In a couple of places," she replied. "However, most of it can be closed with butterfly strips."

 _Maybe no scar after all,_ Jane smirks at me. _Too bad… we can't give that Jerky Joey a daily reminder of his stupidity!_

I can only shrug. _What is it humans say about karma? Maybe we'll get him back someday… proving our intelligence is better than his. He only smooches up to fill that deficiency of his!_

* * *

 _Maura Isles decreases her running pace as we near one of the ponds on this reservation land. She too seems to require a respite in the particular portion of the run. While she has some type of technological device that keeps track of our total distance so far, I can't help this ugly suspicion that all this effort isn't gonna equal the actual distance it FEELS that we have ran._

 _As the water nears, I decrease my trot to a near-brisk walk. It's kind of another aspect of my nature that's separate from the human. Jane Rizzoli might have rushed for water after a hard run, me… and likely other wolves in general (as much as I wanna consider myself a "normal wolf,")… I gradually approach water before drinking. No doubt my Human, Scientist Friend has studied all there is to know regarding wolves and can tell you all about the differences between regular wolves and this unique Wolf Friend of hers._

"This isn't a commonly used trail, Vuk." _Maura's voice softly assures as I cautiously listen and look for any indications of other people._ "I was given special permission to be on this particular trail."

 _She smiles in her assuring way as I look up at her, slightly over my shoulder._ "This is a new trail they're hoping to open for the public to use within a year or two. So, in addition to expectations of privacy," _the ginger blonde continues._ "I'm also testing out this trail for them as a runner."

 _I rumble an appreciative growl with accompanying thoughts before gradually approaching the pond's shore. Thankfully Maura's in no real hurry and she projects the sense of me being able to take my time and truly sniff things out._

 _Guess that's another thing that has my particular wolf nature similar to human. I've seen some humans be picky about certain things and even though I can immediately reach the water, I naturally smell about… kinda finding that "perfect spot." Despite wolves being a predatory species, we do respect the habitats of other animals we would likely consider a meal. Such as this cluster of hermit crabs and a frog searching for a place to hatch out her young._

 _I finally settle on a spot and begin drinking. Even though a canus animal may appear oblivious while we're drinking, our eyes and ears are actually scanning our surroundings. Sometimes I'm able to even smell above the scents of the water… but I'm not sure about other wolves. Right now, in addition to hearing her footsteps, I can smell my human friend walking along the shore- gradually approaching my position. She too is drinking at a leisurely rate from her bottle._

 _After a short while my thirst is quenched and I take a long deep breath before vigorously shaking out my fur. This action triggers a wave of amusement and laughter in Maura. I growl a bemused, inquiring rumble as I walk up to her._

"I was simply remembering the very first time I saw you," _the Ginger Blonde smiles. Her gentle hand reaches out and begins rubbing behind my ears._ "Would never have dared to dream that that random sighting would've led to all these adventures…" ***2**

Adventures? _I mockingly growl, eliciting another chuckle from Dr. Isles._ Adventures rank higher than friendship?

"You know what I mean, Vuk!" _Maura's mock scold doesn't endure through her laughter._

 _I scowl once more, before the scent suddenly catches my attention and I begin circling my Human Friend, sniffing intensely. Okay, it's somewhere! Can't believe I haven't smelled a whiff of it until now! Plus it has been a few years since my friend packed that particular treat on either a run or hike of ours!_

 _An exuberant growl escapes as I nearly rear up on my hind legs, ready to grasp at the scientist's belt pouches and find it myself!_

"What… Vuk!" _Maura obviously can't feign innocence… or the giggling as she tries to dodge my "semi lunges" at her body._

 _Another growl rumbles as I transmit my images of tackling her into her mind. She laughs and holds up her hands in a surrender pose._ "Okay, okay!" _She unzips one particular pouch on her fitness belt; unleashing an even more intense scent wave._

 _I force myself to remain patient, despite the near-overwhelming urge to lunge and snatch the jerky for myself. I even sit down as a domestic dog would… both to satisfy the urge to move and to add a bit of my own humor towards the M.E._

 _She senses my projected mirth and chuckles when our eyes meet._ "Thank you for being patient," _her fingers finally tear through the vacuum-sealed packaging._

 _Another eager roar emerges as I manage to stop myself from completely jumping upward. Huffing out a sigh, I try to channel my eagerness by digging my claws into the loose dirt._

"Would you like for me to throw it?" _Maura laughs at my bursting energy._

 _I half-jump towards her with another growl, momentarily startling her with a hearty laugh._ Enough already! _I can't help but transmit with a rumble vibrating in my throat._

 _Maura quickly tosses a chunk of the jerky at me and I half jump again to easily catch it. I'm already swallowing it after just several small chews. Thankfully the doctor doesn't chastise me for lack of chewing as she's done in the past and I focus gnawing on this next piece for both our peace of mind… and to savor its rich flavor._

Are you having any? _I inquire while chewing the third piece._

 _Maura shakes her head and withdraws a packet containing various nuts from a neighboring pouch._ "I'm trying a new variety of foods," _she answers my yet to be made inquiry._ "Just as some recent studies have revealed the greater benefits of mixing up, adding variety to fitness routines, I believe the same principle applies to the various, routine foods. So, I'm trying another approach to various necessary snacks required for a marathon."

 _A growling non-committal rumble is my only response as I gently take the next chunk of jerky from her hand. It makes sense to me, and I have noticed some differences on my own in the past. Plus it has been a while since I've had jerky on a one such as the one we just finished._

 _The groan automatically sounds as my eyes notice the packet containing the remains of the jerky going back into the M.E.'s fitness belt pouch. She grins sympathetically as she zips the compartment closed._ "I don't have to tell you about the potential ramifications of eating too much while running…"

 _A mild snarl interrupts "Ms. Google Mouth" and she promptly interrupts my thought communication._

"I know VERY WELL how the wolf digestion system works, Vuk!" _Maura scolds as she manages to hide one hand from view._ "And, I know wolves tend to gorge during feedings," _I notice the subtle shifting between Maura's hands again._ "Even though you're not a tame, domesticated wolf…" _her hands shift again,_ "but unlike your wild cousins who aren't sharing an existence with a human being, you've never had to concern yourself of gorging food for survival."

 _A simple growl is my only response as I slowly circle the scientist, who keeps matching my steps, keeping her hands outta my field of vision. Okay, she's hiding something! That and her smile is about to burst into a full-blown laugh! Plus sensing the doctor's emotional feedback… yeah, she's hiding something!_

 _A chuckle escapes Maura's smile as I suddenly reverse direction only to dart back with a pounce._ "What, Vuk?" _she laughs again._

 _After another failed reverse, pouncing maneuver; I roar out a mild growl and leap upward with my elongated paws aimed towards Maura's face. The sudden confusion and actual fright I feel emanate from the scientist is somewhat what I had in mind, but not to this extent. Thankfully, Dr. Isles doesn't scream out or even try to challenge. Sensations of calm intermixed with regret flow from the ginger blonde as she drops down onto her knees. Maura quickly tucks in her face as she wraps her arms around her head._

 _I manage to land on my feet just in front of my human friend, ignoring the mild pain and weird sensations coursing through my front paws. I gently press my nose into Maura's hands with a slight whimper while projecting an inquiring and sorrowful sensation for causing her fear._

 _The hands release the crossed wrists and her tentative yet highly focused, face comes up to view mine. I rumble another whimper with the identical, accompanying sentiment._

"No," _Maura shakes her head as she hesitantly stretches out a hand to me._

 _I instinctively sniff the doctor's hand, my previous instinct being confirmed as traces of the scent are detected._

"I should be the one to apologize," _my human friend continues. She stubbornly shakes her head as I whimpered another feeling._ "I shouldn't have pushed so far…"

 _I rumble… my equivalent to a bark, which truly captures the M.E.'s attention. Her hazel green eyes lock with my dark, brown… however, seems a lighter golden when contrasted against my even darker, midnight fur._

How bout we agree to disagree? _I conveyed._ I feel to be as much to blame as you and I'll accept your apology if you'll accept mine.

 _I open my mouth in a smiling gesture and stretch out one of my front paws towards her. While I couldn't rotate my elongated paw to the human-like pose of "palm upward," I could at least hold it vertically as if to handshake like humans do._

 _Maura Isles' laugh is so infectious that I can't help but join in with my "wolf equivalents" and my "smile" broadens. I feel her answer more than it actually being spoken… if it truly was._

How could I refuse such a gesture? _Her thoughts spoke… I still wonder if these thoughts were truly meant for me. Could they have been of her more private, very personal type?_

This noble nature of Vuk's continually surprises me… _her thoughts continue, causing me to… I guess, blush?_

 _Yeah, I'll admit it when something will cause me to feel very warm all over and inside and very self-conscious! Like human crying, it's NOT a sign of weakness! If it is well… at least this wolf is "man enough" to admit to her faults… AND takes responsibility for them!_

 _I shyly avert my eyes as I begin to detect, or even feel my own budding discomfort. The scientist's hand graciously clasps my offered paw and the move, and delicate sensations due to damaged nerves and muscles captures my attention. Our eyes meet once more and my human friend's eyes literally smile brighter than her actual one and the emotional feedback is equally as solid. Even if we couldn't share thoughts and feelings, I would still believe her. It's a great shame Maura wasn't taken more seriously in certain aspects of her childhood… and even now she's never truly appreciated. I hope she knows just how much I TRULY appreciate her and this remarkable friendship of ours!_

 _I slowly lean forward and gently sniff all around the ginger red-blonde's delicate face, pausing and especially smelling along her hairline._ ***3** _The sense of nostalgia, along with the sense of pleasure experienced in human laughter and giggling, filters into my mind. I, too, express my same sense of feelings and also savor the nostalgia of those earlier years in my friendship with Dr. Maura Isles._

 _After a short while, I pull back from the smelling the soft reddish, blonde hair and meet the human's eyes once more. Maura only smiles with a mild bashfulness and one of her hands shift, causing me to look downward at it. Her fingers are holding the piece of jerky… the source of that scent that led to all of this._

 _I gradually lower my head and, while I keep my eyes on her, I don't feel any threat or sense of potential harm as I carefully open my mouth wider and take the chunk of dehydrated meat from her hand. I wait until the jerky is completely inside my closed mouth before sinking my teeth into it and start chewing._

 _Maura's now-empty hand gently reaches up and gently pets my head as I finish slowly chewing and even savoring the seasoning. My chewing slows down even more when the doctor begins scratching behind my ears… oh my gosh! Probably the ONLY TIME I'd possibly let go and entirely abandon any piece of food, not just a jerky treat!_

 _The scientist laughs at my mock-growl as her fingers continually scratch my ears and I struggle to focus solely on my chewing the jerky! I won't be swayed! I project that mindset towards Dr. Isles._

That's a neat trick! _A growl accompanies my thought as I repeat:_ I won't be swayed!

 _This only has Maura laughing even more as her fingers never cease their ministrations._ "As amusing as it is," _the human's hand begins stroking and petting down my back._ "It's not my intention to distract you or test your resolve, Vuk."

 _While her tone of voice is light, my ears detect a serious undertone, conveying that she's not entirely joking either. I not only sense the affirming feelings, but also the reaffirmation within the Ginger Blonde of my "not being a tame wolf" and the respect for my wolf nature._

 _Did Maura feel that she's lapsed in her mindset towards me? Like becoming complacent? However, I feel to have momentarily lost control in our brief game earlier. And again, I'm partly to blame for that… I growl briefly as I shove these wonderings away._

 _The doctor promptly removes her hand from my body in response. However, I turn towards her and gently press my forehead into her nearest shoulder._ ***4** _This move somewhat causes a bit of surprise in Maura and she slowly reaches back up and gently scratches around my ears._

 _I begin to rumble my approval, only for Maura to suddenly stop and stand up._ What… _my confused thoughts rumble,_ why did you stop?

 _Dr. Isles smiles as she begins to slightly stretch and then starts to jog, high stepping in place to build up her heart rate. I only groan as I exaggerate my reluctant, rising up to all fours… to which Maura only laughs._

"Well, we still have the rest of the trail to finish." _She ceases her stepping and does a few stretches while I get another drink from the pond._

"Plus," _Maura adds as I finish,_ "we still have some miles left to do training-wise for the marathon."

 _I only rumble a growl as I rotate my head, trying to stretch and loosen up the neck muscles. Transmitting a question, I briefly roll onto my back and allow the loose, rocky soil to scratch up within my fur. I wonder if Maura wouldn't mind brushing my fur later?_

"We've run nearly 5 miles already," _the human answers._ "The rest of the trail is approximately 6 miles." _She gently holds up a hand in response to mine (and Jane's) automatic groaning growl._ "However, we'll stop midway during those 6 miles…" _Maura shyly smiles at our inquiry._ "Well, you're just going to have to wait and see."

 _Jane joins in my growling._ You know we don't like surprises…

 _Dr. Isles chuckles with a stubborn shake of her head._ "You're… both of you are gonna have to wait and see."

 _I only "rotate" my head… prolly my type of head shaking in disbelief that you humans do. Jane conveys something and I snort out an exhale. "Yeah," I grin, "why don't we just see how long it takes!"_

 _Another snort escapes before I suddenly take off onto the trail. Granted, the M.E. knows this particular pathway better than me and we sense Maura's confusion about why I suddenly bolted off._

 _"She's even calling out for you!" Jane remarks with mirroring astonishment. "Does that Genius not know what a challenge run means?"_

 _I can only rumble in agreement as I reluctantly start back towards the pond and Maura._ "Vuk! What are you doing?"

 _Jane mentally shakes her head while rolling her eyes. I too am as confused as my human symbiant. We've challenged our Human Friend on our runs before, even on challenges just like this "failed one." So, what's the deal now?_ ***5**

 _"Could it be that we haven't ran together like this for so long?" I wonder to the detective._

 _"Maybe," Jane concedes as we near the final curve in the trail just before it leads to the pond. "It has been quite a while. But with her being a genius I woulda thought she never forgot anything…"_

 _Dr. Maura Isles suddenly dashes by in a run and we "hear" her laughter within our thoughts, instead of out loud. No doubt she's concentrating on her running technique on this loose, rocky terrain and even increasing elevation._

 _I roar out annoyingly (as does Jane) and take off after the running M.E. Despite her being outta sight, I'm easily able to follow after her scent. While it would be no problem for me to apprehend Maura, due to the average run pace of a wolf being 30-37 ., I intentionally hold myself back._ ***6** _Of course, Jane's not at all thrilled by this! She's nearly to the point of wanting to take over bodily and run after the scientist herself since I'm "not listening to (her)!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" I snarl back at my human symbiant. "But you can't run faster than my top speed… even with our combined strength."_

 _I roll my eyes back at the detective. "Don't you wanna get Maura back for her outsmarting…" I huff out a sigh at Jane's retort for that last word. "Okay… for her 'PRANK' earlier, you wanna get her back?"_

 _She actually ponders this, which surprises me. I was anticipating Jane immediately agreeing to it, since we're so much alike in the regard of not wanting to be outdone. Growling, I increase my run's speed… a compromise on my part._

 _We'll establish a pace to the point that I'll be able to keep Maura just in sight, but far enough away to keep the scientist wondering if her Wolf Friend is truly behind her. Plus, humans normally can't maintain their ultimate, top run pace for very long… marathon runners have to master a particular pace that works for them._

 _But then again, Jane and I have recently begun starting to wonder just "how normal" our Human Friend, Maura Isles, truly is. Could she possibly run at the top speed for humans LONGER than a normal one can? Or could she run even faster?_

 _"So," Jane interrupts my wonderings, ignoring my automatic snarl. "How do you plan on getting back at Maura?"_

 _I mentally shrug as I decrease a half trot in pace when noticing my gaining on the M.E. "I dunno yet, I'm thinking about it."_

 _The human symbiant scoffs. "No, you weren't! You were thinking about 'just how normal' Maura is…" Jane allows the word: "again" go unspoken. She believes I'm near, if not already obsessing over it._

 _An almost, (emphasis on almost) cringing rumble intermixes with my growled response. I cannot deny it, but at the same time- doesn't mean Jane's wrong too. "Well, what do you suggest I DO think about while I run?"_

 _My question is in a near snarl, in which the sneering attitude seems to trump the sarcasm. The detective only grunts in return with no verbal or thought input._

 _I permit the silence to linger between us and concentrate on adjusting my pace to finer details as the terrain's elevation increases and, of course, to the adjustments Maura's having to make on her own. In fact the doctor is actually slowing down… has it already been 3 miles? She mentioned a stop somewhere midway on this particular leg of the run._

 _"Well, Maura's been keeping track of our total distance," Jane states the obvious and we've been occupied with…_

 _"Would you call it an argument?"_

 _"Oh, shut up!" my symbiant huffs in an annoyed, mental punch._

 _Huffing out a growl, I dig in my feet and intensify my pace, climbing the ever-growing, steeper terrain. Maura's presence is nearing and I'm no longer concerned about staying behind in hopes of getting Maura back for what she pulled earlier._

 _The medical examiner is nearly to a brisk walking pace by the time I come up alongside her. I'm personally thankful to have presence of mind to get another drink before starting this stretch of the run! Had I not, I would likely having to be bumming water from Maura's water bottles!_

"This…" _Maura's nearly breathless as we continue climbing towards the peak. And the rocky soil is becoming more loose, making it very slippery for us both despite my more superior grip… even with my deformed; ahem, "uniquely restructured" paws._ "This… is a good… good simulation for how… 'Heartbreak Hill'… would be!" ***7**

 _Heartbreak Hill? Jane and I briefly ponder this… trying to remember that one, single time we viewed the marathon route our human friend had drawn up a few weeks ago… when we finally gave in and agreed to going into the marathon. This term is more familiar to Jane than me… having heard it various times in her life. Seems to have that instinctive memory that every resident of the Boston area "should know." However, I personally cannot remember anything denoting: "Heartbreak Hill" on the M.E.'s map._

 _"If she considers this to be a good training thing for that part of the marathon, then I'm backing out!"_

 _I scarcely acknowledge any of the detective's griping, mainly because I have to concentrate even more than anticipated. The rocky soil getting looser and the medical examiner has slipped already multiple times._

"It's better…" _Maura rasps in response to my increased concerns and along with Jane's complaining vibes._ "… better to allow… allow mo- mentum's… s-spe…ed to… dis… si-pate."

 _"Even when she's struggling, she'll still 'Google mouth!'" Jane can't help but admire in her own sarcastic way._

"In-stead of… sl-slowing down… c-complete…ly, or stop-ping… en-tirely."

 _I only rumble in response- to both my symbiant and to Maura. The M.E. too, seems to channel her focus inward as we continue climbing. While I've actually pulled ahead of Dr. Isles several times, in fact, I could very easily scramble up, faster than any human, but I don't._

 _Not only do I wanna stay alongside my human friend, but this gradual, "more human" running pace compared to my "more wolfish" ones are also beneficial… especially now due to my front paws. Even though I'm running while primarily in control body wise, Jane still can get a workout and benefits from my fitness and vice versa._

 _It's interesting for anyone who sees Detective Jane Rizzoli; she's obviously not very muscular as some of you might be inclined to think due to our shared existence. For me (and Jane), to us, our perception of bodybuilding of such, beyond obvious muscle mass is excessive. A very inaccurate definition form._ ***8**

 _Now I don't mean any offense to you body builders out there! Everyone is free to their lifestyle, opinions, and such. Obviously Jane's and mine… lifestyle that is, we don't (or didn't) have any say or choice in the matter! If bodybuilding works for some of you readers, then all the best to your endeavors in that area of fitness. But to the rest of you readers, don't let images of visible; large and vein-popping muscles lead your belief to dictate levels of true strength or fitness. As every individual body… not just me and Jane's, is unique, so is one's approach to fitness. While there are various, possibly countless workout/fitness programs and routines out there as food diets, everybody develops strength at their own rate._ ***9**

 _Even with me, Jane, and Maura all combining our talents to invest into a new fitness program such as:_ P90X, CrossFit, _and others; every person applying themselves to that program would develop their muscular strength according to their own body's ability. Should there be any other werewolves out there in the world besides just me/Jane, Al, and Beta; I wouldn't be surprised if some would be considered the equivalent to human bodybuilders._

 _So, if any of you readers feel discouraged by seeing no real or very minimal VISABLE muscle mass increase, don't loose heart! A casual observer may view Jane Rizzoli, or even Maura Isles as lean, possibly even underweight to the point of believing them to be fragile. But you'd be wrong!_

 _Both of them are stronger…_ _far_ _stronger than most will ever know… or even imagine! Trust me, if Jane and I are able to, however rarely, still surprise each other- then imagine how our Human Friend surprises us!_

 _While I seldom feel Maura's body fully with my own, every time she and I have actually wrestled with each other, she is VERY solid!_ ***10**

 _I huff out a groan as we slow into a walk at the top of the hill. While my heavy pant obscures any potential for me hearing the doctor echoing a similar noise, her emotional feedback matches mine… and Jane's._

Are… are you sure you don't wanna call this 'Actual Heartbreak Hill?' _I still think those were more of Jane's thoughts imprinted than my actual own._

 _Nevertheless, that projected question triggers a raspy laugh in Dr. Maura Isles. She briefly paces near a large boulder until she's able to breathe easier on a regular rhythm._

"Maybe the marathon's Heartbreak Hill won't be so bad then!" _The doctor smiled as she lowered herself to sit on the boulder. The M.E. cups a hand and pours some water into it from her bottle for me._

 _I graciously accept this offering and grunt eagerly as Maura pours another handful._

"You're welcome, Vuk!" _The ginger blonde giggles at the tickling sensations my tongue is creating on her hand._

 _She allows my to lick the water droplets that seeped between her fingers and also rotates her hand around so I can lap up those few drops along the back of her hand._ ***11**

 _I stay silent and briefly take in our surroundings while Maura takes a drink for herself. She wasn't joking about the view! Quite a lot to take in and although it's not an overlook of Boston, it doesn't mean it's less beautiful. While the Autumn colors aren't as vibrant, my unique eyesight thanks to Jane Rizzoli's is able to see some of the remaining colors that are turning later than the rest._

"Vuk?" _I look up at Maura._ "Since you have showed me your favorite spot that overlooks Boston, here is one of mine. Sometimes, whenever I feel very down and lonely or if something is bothering me to the point of not being able to figure it out, I come here. I once read of a Cherokee Medicine man saying that if a person is troubled with anything then they should go to a place where they can see North, South, East, and West… all at the same time. When they are able to see all different directions simultaneously, then that person's problem will shrink to their proper size. ***12**

"This…" _Maura graciously shifts her sitting position and gestures beyond the large rock._ "This is the surprise I mentioned earlier, when we were at the pond."

 _I can't help but eagerly growl as I behold it and climb up onto the boulder to sit alongside my Human Friend. While it's some distance away, nothing at all like the overlook, Jane and I still rumble our awe. We are looking at the South side of the Boston Skyline! For Jane Rizzoli, having grown up in what's considered: "Southie," this particular angle of sight is especially dear!_

 _Even Jane is nearly speechless and admits this was worth all the effort… although not out loud or in thought form. We "exchange" growls as our lifelong custom before I gently throw back my head and howl._ ***13**

 _Maura's joy radiates from watching and hearing my own expressing, seeping into my emotions. As I release another howl, my own thoughts transmit back towards her. We all desire to savor… to revel in this particular world or cocoon of feeling we've created here on this small peak of the **Blue Hills Reservation**._

* * *

 **A/N: For the record, I've never been to the Boston area... however, "Blue Hills Reservation" is a real place and the web search actually had pictures of the area that looked towards the Boston Skyline.**

 ***1: We first see Sister Winifred/"Winnie the Poop" in Season 3, episode 5: "Throwing Down the Gauntlet."**

 ***2: "Lupus Amicitia" Chapter 2: where Maura Isles first sees the mysterious black wolf… she would eventually name: "Vuk."**

 ***3: First seen in Chapter 7 of "Lupus Amicitia" and possibly "glimpsed" in Chapters 4 & 5\. Jane also does it in "Lupus Amicitia: Act II, Chapter 3" but #4 on the site.**

 ***4: Seen in "Lupus Amicitia: Act III" Chapter 19… also based upon a friend's cat that does that- pressing his head against a person when wanting to be petted.**

 ***5: Chapter 1 (however #2 on the site) of "Lupus Amicitia: Act II" while Jane is thinking back on her "friendship" via the wolf with Maura Isles before they (detective & doctor) actually meet.**

 ***6: Per my research of the wild wolf over the years… supposedly my "spirit, animal guide" at the moment is the: wolf. They can change over a person's lifetime… I've had two other animal guides. Sometimes another animal can join along with the primary animal for a certain period of time… however; multiple animal guides seldom travel together for an extended length of time.**

 ***7: Season 1, Episode 7: "Born To Run." As a triathlete and having personally run only one Half Marathon… so far, I was surprised to learn that "Heartbreak Hill" really exists in the Boston Marathon in my research for both marathon running and for this.**

 ***8: I personally have undergone a bodybuilding process while training at the DoD Fire Academy in the Summer of 2006, 4 hours WEST of San Antonio, Texas! While my body got extremely solid, there were very little VISABLE indicators of my looking like a bodybuilder! So, works for some and not for others… SERIOUSLY, no offense intended at all to any potential bodybuilder readers out there!**

 ***9: The movie: "Chariots Of Fire" where Eric Liddell describes running to belief or have faith. "Everyone runs in his own way… or her own way." "… but I can only point the way…" Just people learn in their own unique way, same way with fitness!**

 ***10: "Lupus Amicitia: Act II" prologue/Chapter 1 where Maura is reminiscing while looking at several photos that fell out of her toppled over purse on her first day as Chief Medical Examiner just before "meeting" Jane undercover.**

 ***11: I've done this for both my current dog and dogs of my past. Zoey (my last Border Collie) and the Border Collie before her especially loved to drink from my cupped hand!**

 ***12: I cannot recall the particular episode, that particular bit of a Cherokee Medicine Man is from the TV show "Walker, Texas Ranger." Watched that show a lot while I was a kid… plus also during a time I was discovering what limited stuff is available of my family's history (some was intentionally, literally destroyed), which includes Cherokee heritage. My last paternal relative lives out in New Mexico… old Apache area before the reservations and have actually found grinding stones & sites for trade. Being able to see all the compass directions at once is very true!**

 ***13: Chapter 7 of "Lupus Amicitia" where Vuk takes Maura to the overlook and Maura witnesses the wolf howling beside her.**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delays in updates… a lot has happened in this author's real life. In addition to simply training for a triathlon, was also a "reserve"/"spare" swimmer for teams who either had no swimmer or couldn't find one.**

 **Also, my military veterans group- "The Marine Corps League" have had a sudden loss of a brother in arms and have been emotionally gutted along with everything else. Sometimes it was tough to simply swim, let alone train for the triathlon!**

* * *

 **Story setting: during Season 1, episode 3: "Sympathy For the Devil."**

* * *

 _I rumble along with Jane's low groan as we help Frost along with the CSRU technicians wrap up and release the area of the crime scene. "I hate when these things involve kids, regardless of whether or not they got caught up in bad company!"_

"Jane?" _Barry Frost's voice gently intrudes._

 _Our vision shifts to regard our detective partner. His face displays the same unique combination of emotions we sense radiating from him. No doubt the most difficult part of being a police officer/detective is about to start. It never gets any easier and seasoned veterans on the force have constantly instructed their younger pups- ahem, err protégés, to especially worry and "strongly consider" transferring when one starts to feel either_ _nothing_ _or_ _at_ _ease when this part of the job occurs._

"Yeah, Frost." _Jane rubs the back of her neck._ "What's up?"

"Uniforms are bringing in the young man's mother." _Frost seems to clinch his jaw as he stuffs his notebook into his jacket's inside pocket._ "They'll meet us at the station for i.d."

 _Detective Rizzoli only nods her acknowledgement and takes one final, sweeping look at the former crime scene before following after Detective Frost for their assigned unmarked car._

* * *

 _Mathias Senna's mother's emotional breakdown upon seeing her son's body through the morgue's windows is no surprise. The woman's grief is nearly overwhelming for me… however, Jane's individual strength and the "whispers" of Maura's projected empathy for us both that has to traverse through the barriers separating us from our Human Friend._

 _"Are you going to need to run later?" Jane inquires a short while after escorting the grief stricken Beatrice Senna to an interview room._

 _I huff a sigh through the detective's exhale as she sits across the table from us and Barry Frost. The woman is listlessly brushing through the photos she brought of her son as she continues to compose her emotions._

 _"Yeah," I finally respond to my symbiant's question, "I'm gonna need to run. Plus, you know, Maura's got us training for the marathon."_

 _Jane suppresses the growling moan as she keeps her facial expression neutral. We're starting to sense a firm resolve settle within Beatrice…_

 _What is that? Why am I feeling a surge of anger readying itself to potentially explode? I instantly disregard Jane's automatic thoughts about victim's family survivors commonly experiencing anger and wanting someone or something to blame._

 _"No!" I nearly snarl out loud, which my symbiant quickly coughs to hide it and mutters her apologies to Beatrice and Frost._

 _I hurriedly resume before Jane mentally punches me. "Look at her eyes! Something's eating at her… something deeper than whatever that weird, creepy feeling we started sensing a while ago is!"_

 _Jane discreetly looks at the grieving mother as she slowly passes over a coffee cup. The detective reluctantly admits the hardened look in Mrs. Senna's eyes is more extreme than simple, grief-induced anger. The emotional feedback from Beatrice is intensifying and we mutually agree that it's time to start asking questions._

 _Detective Frost diligently writes down the key information we're compiling into our collective memory. An ex-husband/Mathias's father… a bitter custody battle of their son spanning at least 5 years… Typical, rebellious teenage behavior of Mathias only wanting to skateboard with what sounds like a potential gang and a normal mother's fear of her child's company while on their own, a gang that could possibly be running drugs._

"The devil got into my boy!" _Beatrice's anger is starting to burst forth._ "And left me alone with his curse!"

"What do you mean, the devil?" _Jane softly inquires, hoping to deflect the woman's anger while both of us try projecting a sense of calm for Beatrice._

"He was NEVER the same after he met those boys!"

 _So much for our attempts of infusing calm… however, Jane and I still make every attempt._

"The skateboarders!" _Mrs. Senna fumes with distaste, as if it were practically a sin to mention them aloud._

 _Our partner asks for more details on the skateboard kids… his voice infusing an emotional calm. Bless that young detective! He seems to feel either our attempts or at least recognize the need for a sense of calm with Beatrice Senna. I'm not implying anything about this particular human lady… if she has any mental issue or anything of that type… even though she has very strong, practically convicting feelings about the devil and lingering or passing on of curses._

 _"Please," Jane interrupts me about to consider that near lifetime thought process we've debated our whole lives. "_ _Don't_ _go there! Not now!"_

 _"Why not?" I can't help but nearly snarl._

 _"As compelling as our 'Curse Origin Theory' can be," Jane struggles to keep herself composed and calm as opposed to her common annoyance. "I can only deal with one 'curse theory' at a time. Since we've been speculating on the 'Curse Origin' theory our whole lives, I doubt it'll be proven quicker than Mathias' curse… should one exist."_

 _I grudgingly admit to Jane's reasoning… even though I don't have to like it. However Jane proposes that she'll consider our own curse theory with me later, while we run._

 _"Right now," the detective emphasizes, "we need to really focus on getting this particular case solved as quick as possible."_

 _I convey my agreement as my symbiant softly, yet resolutely tells Mrs. Senna of her own (and Frost's) determination to find and bring Mathias' killer to justice. As much as Jane wants to reach out and place a comforting hand on Beatrice… partly due to my own sensory and instinct-driven nature, the detective refrains. Thankfully the grieving mother has FINALLY felt and accepted our projected comfort, albeit in a minor way. But any small victory is still a victory and hopefully she'll continue to trust us and our promise._

* * *

 _ **Westgate Park**_

 _True to her word, Detective Jane Rizzoli considers the "Curse Origin Theory" with me as we run along one of our concealed, disguised trails of_ _ **Westgate Park**_ _. I actually try to think about the current case of Mathias Senna's mysterious death along with Jane, but the detective actually surprises me with wanting to give her mind a break on Mathias._

 _Our Human Friend hasn't arrived yet… eagerly agreeing to our proposed run earlier today. Although Maura said nothing directly, we did sense her curiosity for our… mainly my, wellbeing related to our handling and dealing with Beatrice's emotional breakdown. While I'm not entirely certain, she's probably sensing the "unusual brooding" mood in me as I contemplate our own potential curse and the curse Mrs. Senna mentioned her son possessing._

 _Dr. Isles stated that she'd meet us at_ _ **Westgate Park**_ _and to go ahead and run on one of our own trails of our choosing. While she didn't mention anything, both of us wonder of the scientist's possibly testing some form of tracking or searching method on how to find us._

 _"Looks like we're all pondering and testing theories here," Jane remarks as I gradually slow to a halt near a hill's peak that overlooks one of the park's official trailheads. Stretching out our various senses- both common- and not so commonly-used ones, I focus intently and listen for any sign of our Human Friend._

 _Aside from smelling some mountain biking humans downwind, although there's scarcely any visible indicators at present of any breeze, there's still nothing of Maura's being nearby. "You think she might pull another surprise prank like she did at Blue Hills?"_

 _Jane groans at my notion. "I wouldn't put it past her. After that workout, I wouldn't be surprised at anything that genius does."_

 _I open my mouth to grin as an amused rumble escapes. However, I give no real response to my symbiant's remark. After a short while of searching, sensory-wise, we turn away from the small overlook. I begin trotting back toward our trail._

 _"Maur coulda been held up or called out to a scene." Jane echoes my similar thoughts as we gradually increase in pace._

 _I divert my mind away from the disappointment back to our "Curse Origin Theory." Although Jane doesn't give this particular speculation a lot of credence… probably because of all the time we've spent with our logical (and very rational), scientific Human Friend. As much as the detective will deny it, she can't hide it from me; we've actually learned a great deal from the M.E. I wonder if the Ginger Blonde ever feels the same as us._

 _"Have there been actual curses that're true… real life, actual cases?" Jane eventually wonders aloud as she scours her memory of so called documented cases of curses._

 _I mentally shrug as my running nears an established rhythm. "How much accuracy and credence do you personally give The Bible as accurate, historical relevance?"_

 _This causes the human nature to simultaneously pause and cringe an automatic growl. Mention of religion and The Bible will always cause Jane Rizzoli to really pause… especially when our human mother, Angela brings it up. I'm not sure if it's a common thing between mothers and their children, especially daughters after they've reached adulthood, but Jane (and me) always sense an underlying guilt trip in Angela's words regarding he daughter's attendance (or lack thereof) at Church Mass, Confession, and even saying prayers as she practically 'forced' her pups to do before meals and bedtime._

 _While I… or both of us… could go on for pages on this particular, often touchy subject, I mentioned The Bible because of the various curses depicted, documented… mostly within the Old Testament… often referred to the 'B.C.- Before Christ' of Human History/Timelines. Oh, it's also referred to as 'B.C.E.- Before the Common Era' now, today for those who rather not be affiliated to any references of religion or Christianity._

 _However, a lot of historians and even archeological sites and discoveries have even confirmed events recorded in The Bible. So, the notion of a curse… at least to me,_ _can_ _have some merit!_

 _Jane sighs and I wait for it… the human's grumbling growl and standard remark. "You really think there's something of a curse on the Rizzoli family line or whatever Ma's line is that would cause a specific generation to become a werewolf or something?"_

 _Okay, she didn't exactly say it… plus I just had to dodge a tree because I allowed my concentration to lapse. After several moments of reestablishing my running focus, I finally respond. "Well it's simple observation, each generation of humans seem to grow worse compared to the one before… what was it Maura said it was… 'Law of…'"_

 _Jane only rolls her eyes as we dig our feet in deeper to the dirt as we begin to ascend another hill. "You expect me to know? The only laws I focus on are the ones I gotta enforce!_

 _I only snort out a growl. "Anyway! Supposedly things become worse or decay compared to those prior to the current ones. And, to be fair, our human grandparents and their parents likely would never have imagined, let alone considered certain aspects of society that are practically 'yesterday's news' today. And even you've been noticing weird, unusual changes in our parents lately."_ ***1**

 _Jane only shrugs, wordlessly conceding my explanation and reasoning. She remains quiet as we climb the rest of the hill. As much as the detective doesn't want to… deny that SOMETHING's going on between our parents, we really can't do anything about it. I wonder if maybe Jane…_

 _"Oh no!" Jane dangerously snarls, truly upset at where my thoughts were going. "If we show Ma and Pop our… mainly you, then not only will it make things worse… and practically everything about our lives will be taken away!"_

 _She doesn't even let me growl out to release tension. So, I take in a deep breath and begin sprinting, hoping it lets me release all of this unpleasant tension. Okay, that was a bad idea to consider…_

 _"Besides," Jane rumbles in interruption, "if our existence is the result of some curse, don't you think we and even Frankie and Tommie or any of our cousins woulda heard any stories that every family tell? Ya know, family legends and tales?"_

 _I can finally growl out… in a non-committal way. "Doesn't necessarily mean there's no curse."_

 _"True, but still you'd think we woulda heard SOMETHING!"_

 _I simply rumble once more as we gradually reduce our pace before we hear it._

 _"Vuk…"_

 _I transmit a mental howl toward my human friend as we ascertain her precise direction. I begin running towards her location, as if following a beacon… or a siren song._

 _"Really?" my symbiant kind of scoffs. "Didn't the sailors following after sirens eventually drown?"_

 _Now it's my turn to dangerously growl at the detective. "Shut up!"_

 _She only mentally punches me in return, earning a prompt response of my own with a growl._

* * *

 _I huff a near-growl in frustration along with Detective Rizzoli as we walk down the stairs to the parking garage with Dr. Isles. The M.E. has just informed her colleague of all the standard drug and toxin tests being negative for the cause of death in Mathias Senna._

 _Something triggers my own, individual, senses as Jane inquires about herbs, especially those used in exorcism ceremonies. What's getting my hackles all raised? It's a parking garage at the Boston PD Headquarters building… so… surveillance cameras should deter any illegal activity._

 _Now Jane hears… and senses… along with me and literally stops Maura with an outstretched hand. Thankfully the doctor doesn't inquire or say anything, possibly sensing our cautional paranoia. Sometimes it still amazes me our Human Friend will unquestionably trust my… our… combined, instinctive nature._

 _There it is again. Neither of us have any doubt now… SOMETHING is not right here!_

 _Jane quietly passes her keys to Maura as I project: "Wait here" into the doctor's thoughts._ ***5**

 _The detective unholsters her weapon as she gradually advances on the assigned unmarked vehicle. We continue to hear those unusual sounds and peculiar sensations. While I cannot be sure those senses are sinister in and of themselves, Jane and I neither can't escape the notion of "_ _something_ _" sinister permeating this whole place._

 _The sounds grow slightly in volume and more frequent as we slowly stalk towards the driver side door. I stretch out my other senses- most especially smell, searching for any traces of an explosives while the human eyes, likewise combined with my vision sweeps the vehicle overall for any other signs of tampering or anything amiss._

 _I refrain from growling as we hear that sound again. I practically can't stand it and wanna jump in and eliminate it! Jane echoes my sentiments as we both transmit to Maura for her to unlock the door via the keychain remote._ ***5(again)** _The chirp sounds and Jane briefly tightens her grip to a single hand while the other stretches nearly beyond arm's length for the door handle._

 _Their presence creeps me out just as much as my symbiant. We feel Maura's emotional surge, likely reacting to ours._ "I hate snakes!" _I, too, huff out along with the detective as we both somewhat struggle to NOT open fire and shoot all these slimy boogers!_

"Call it in," _we tell Maura as Jane cautiously backs away from the car; however, she keeps her eyes trained on the open door._

 _"If any of them fall out of the sedan," I rumble, also keeping a wary eye on the open car. "I'd shoot em!"_

 _Even though she'd never admit it, Jane is already fighting the urge to shoot. Yeah any that literally exit were declared "fair game" and the detective didn't care if she'd lose her badge over it._

"Hate snakes!" _The cop growled again as the sudden wails of sirens start filling, echoing off the garage walls and ceilings._

 _Thankfully Detective Frost arrives first and Jane fills him in on what's going on. He, too, doesn't seem too thrilled of seeing the slithering reptiles in the unmarked and directs the first responding uniforms to rope off the appropriate area. Animal control officers arrive not long after them and somehow "Jerky Joey," er… Lt. Grant appears from nowhere as our partner goes to check up on the surveillance cameras._

"Detective Rizzoli," _the lieutenant greets in a clipped tone._ "It's not everyday there's an incident in a Boston PD garage."

 _"Now, now!" Jane responds to my automatic urge to growl. "You know I always get the first snarl…"_

 _I roll my eyes at this years long tug o war between our individual Alpha personalities or natures._ "Why would I put snakes in my own car, Lt. Grant?" _Jane simply replies; however, with a "subtle" (can't confirm or deny that I contributed to it) edge in her voice._

 _Thankfully, Grant has a genuinely professional demeanor and any potential sarcasm is immediately evaporated… however, while I perceive a ripple of actual concern. Jane (and I) beat it down with denial and a years-old grudge._

 _"He better not…" I begin as my symbiant finishes it out loud._

"You can't take me off this case!"

"I'm not…" _Joe's emotional feedback takes us both by surprise._ "… but you can't ignore a threat like that!"

 _My symbiant unconsciously reacts by starting to accuse him of being more concerned with his own career's political position than actual justice._

"…you going about this in a smart way that it sticks!"

 _Jane and I both are practically speechless at our superior's words and his unspoken confirmation (maybe admiration?) of the detective's abilities. Even though she's loath to express it, Jane feels that she has to._

"So you believe me?"

"Yes!" _Grant seems frustrated that his subordinate even had to inquire._ "Get Kouku! Just be careful!"

 _The Homicide Commander then walks away from us, leaving both of us stunned beyond speechless again. The emotional feedback from him now is like a blender of various foods pureed into a single concoction, literally impossible to discern any particular former food. No doubt he has got a great deal on his mind but could "Jerky Joey" literally set his own personal history and feelings about our collective youth aside and engage professionally? Jane seriously doubts it as I do. But there's something neither of us can literally figure out..._

* * *

 _"Hexed to death?" I repeat Dr. Isles' terms as we continually, more like not, try to decide what they want from the menus at the Dirty Robber later after the snake incident. Jane and I both wonder if we're ever gonna truly believe that every single snake was removed from the unmarked!_

 _This type of talk with the medical examiner is starting to feel more and too coincidental, compared to our collective thinking about our origin being some type of curse or something. Can a curse literally be the result of mine and Jane's combined existence? If so, could there be something that would enable our individual natures to become separate beings?_

 _Jane and I both are growing more and more uneasy as we listen to our human friend recite her research data… I growl at Jane's automatic labeling of 'Google Mouth' to this. "Can't I have my own terms?!" I punch my symbiant._

 _"Hey, I'm currently 'in charge' here body-wise!" Jane retorts with a punch of her own._

 _I punch again at the detective… obviously a lot harder than she expected, causing Detective Rizzoli to shift uncomfortably in her seat. Now there was another thing making us uneasy. "That's NEVER stopped you the other way around!" My words nearly snarl. "What's your excuse there?!"_

 _"Aw-right! Aw-right!" Jane huffs, trying to get a sense of complete silence to re-gather her bearings._

"I get it!" _She says out loud; however, it's directed at Maura._

 _As my human symbiant briefly rubs her eyes I quickly catch up on what the M.E. and the Detective were talking about. Oh, yuck! I shudder at my Human Friend's greatest fear._

 _"Oh, c'mon!" Jane growls as she sees my individual thoughts harmonizing along with Maura's feelings and reasoning. "Not you too!"_

 _"What? There's stuff like that that actually exists!" I can't help the mild astonishment of Jane's not knowing more about it. Certainly she's had some basic forensics knowledge in her detective training and continuing education requirements for her law enforcement authority._ ***2** _People of course know about flies and maggots…_

 _"Ah! La-la-la-la!" Jane Rizzoli practically shouts at the top of her mind, almost spilling out of her mouth, aloud. "Shut up! Enough already!"_

 _I simply shrug; it's common knowledge to anybody with a set of eyes and even a fractionally operating brain._

 _The table suddenly shudders, causing the items to tremble and some nearly topple. But thankfully, none of the drinks spilled over._ "Jane?" _Maura gently inquires just before my symbiant rises from her chair._ "Jane, where're you going?"

"I'll be r'back," _the detective rasps though clenched teeth, before turning her back completely on our Human Friend._

 _"Vuk?" We sense Maura's inquiry as the detective continues for the backdoor, leading out into the alley. However, neither of us (possibly due to Jane not allowing me) reacts to her call and the raven-haired detective shoves the door open and nearly stumbles into the alley._

 _She braces her hands on her knees as she dry heaves in response to the various mental images my thought processes have triggered. She gags briefly and our combined strength suddenly shatters a nearby wooden crate… or pallet, as we angrily struggle to shove all of the unpleasant images (and memories) back into the deepest, darkest corners and recesses of our minds._

 _Jane's naturally is angry with me and I'm angry with myself for not just for allowing this to start, these mental images, but also for my continued thinking… dwelling on it._ ***3**

 _The detective briefly dry heaves once more before actually regurgitating all of the remaining water and little beer she's consumed since the parking garage incident. "Yeah!" she finally speaks, "this_ _is_ _your fault!"_

 _I only growl, albeit at myself angrily. Jane's left hand suddenly transforms into one of my "elongated paws" and shatters what remains of the wooden pallet we punched moments earlier. One of the large, splintered pieces somehow remains within my paw-ish grasp, which astonishes me, but not so much for the detective._

"Jane?" _The very familiar voice gently calls out behind us, causing the detective to turn in its direction._ "Are you all right?"

 _My symbiant cautiously swallows, hoping it doesn't trigger her gag reflex. Unfortunately, Jane begins to dry heave as her senses, especially the human's sense of smell suddenly amplify. The shard of wood falls from our grasp as the detective leans forward.  
I feel our friend move alongside us. Her hand takes our pawish one while the opposite gathers and pulls Jane's unruly hair out of her face. Somehow the doctor manages to feel of the detective's forehead as Jane finished dry heaving._

"Oh, gawh!" _My symbiant groans as she slowly straightens her posture._

 _Maura's hand releases the raven hair and gently grasps Jane's chin to turn her face to hers. Dr. Isles' eyes narrow briefly as she examined ours more closely._

"There're slightly red, but not as intense as other times." _The ginger blonde answers our unspoken question._

 _Jane simply nods as she slowly breathes, hoping our gag reflex will stay calm this time. Wait,_ _our_ _gag reflex? It's more like Jane's…_

"… you like an injection?" _We catch the final portion of the M.E.'s question._

 _The detective gradually exhales as we seriously consider it. We glance downward at our pawish hand still clasped in Maura's. While we've partially shifted in the past, this is among the EXTREMELY RARE of times ever since what Hoyt inflicted upon us._ ***4**

"Um…" _our voice struggles in combination,_ "uh, not yet. W-We… try-trying to sort this out… on our own."

 _Maura simply nods as she continues to hold our transformed paw… hand. I sense her immense curiosity of our partially-shifted appendage, desiring to study more in depth; however, she tamps it down for our sake and the sake of wanting to ensure our collective health._

"Ah, d-do you mind if we l-leave?" _Jane finally inquires after several minutes of experiencing no more ill effects along with me. However, our individual compartmentalization of our respected minds is still difficult in managing._

"No," _Maura automatically replies._ "No, not at all."

 _I can't help projecting my own imaginings of having my fur brushed to the doctor, triggering a small chuckle from the M.E. and a mild, chastising growl from the detective._

"There's nothing wrong with searching out sources for comfort," _Maura simply informs us both._ "And this is an especially difficult and stressful time."

 _I only rumble, continuing to want another fur brushing, as Jane cringes slightly. She still struggles to admit even to herself about needing any type of help or even admitting to a weakness. "Well…" I begin, "…it's either we try to find alternatives or we have to take those injections forever."_

 _We both cringe at that prospect. While they've been helpful in the past, neither Jane nor me are too particularly keen on having to remain dependent on a specific thing for the rest of our lives._

 _Dr. Isles gently squeezes our shoulder._ "I'll go in and take care of everything. Take your time out here and I'll bring my car around to the alley's exit over there."

 _Even though the ginger blonde nods towards the specific direction, neither of us can actually see it: instead we sense it through her emotional feedback._

"Thanks Maur," _our combined voice responds as Jane cautiously swallows once more to test her gag reflex._

* * *

 _Just when you start thinking things are finally going right and positive it all comes crashing back down! Perhaps we shoulda stayed at the Squad and used Barry Frost's justification for being firebombed!_

 _The false front of having dinner with family friends, only to have it turning out to be a blind date was bad enough! But Jerky Joey?! To me, it's practically unforgivable! And all that just for Angela's so-called peace of mind that her daughter's being looked after?!_

 _Jane and I wouldn't have even "tried" (and I'm begging emphasis on tried) had we'd not been seen by the Lieutenant! Despite our failed argument with our Human Mother, we were able to find some unusual, rough truce at least on the level as both being cops. However, neither of us are certain where exactly we stand on a personal level with him._

 _We didn't have time to run, vent out our mutual frustration and anger over the whole thing, so we've came to see our Human Scientist Friend here at the Headquarters Building. To our surprise, Maura complimented the label of the wine bottle we brought from the "family dinner."_ ***6**

 _I rolled my eyes along with Jane at this, but quickly released an eager growl when my eyes and nose recognize the various meats on the cheese tray Dr. Isles brings out from a nearby fridge. At least my hunger will be satisfied to some degree!_

 _"Aren't you worried this could've been in a dead people or parts fridge?" Jane grumbles as Maura pours the wine into the appropriate glasses._

 _I finally rumble with a "dangerous edge" in my thought process to accompany it. Thankfully the human detective says nothing- either verbally or thought-wise. Another eager growl escapes as Jane reaches for several slices of meat from the tray._

 _This growling triggers a chuckle in Maura and my presence manifests within the cop's dark brown eyes._ "What?" _my voice combines with Jane's._

"Nothing." _The doctor mutters as she takes a drink from her glass after handing the other to the detective._

 _I rumble another growl, resisting the urge to sink our unique teeth into the glass as Jane takes a small gulp. "She's hiding something…"_

 _"Of course she's hiding something!" My symbiant interjects with her sarcastic thanking my 'Captain Obvious' mindset. "Everyone hides something!"_

 _Jane stuffs another few slices of meat along with some cheese in her mouth. Like that's gonna literally keep me quiet! Detective Rizzoli promptly snarls back at my brewing thoughts._

 _"Well, it's true!" I grumble back as Jane's left hand nearly transforms and snatches up another pepperoni slice._

 _Our Human Friend chuckles again as she daintily chews on a piece of cheese of her own. I rumble annoyingly as Jane seems to block our ability to speak by taking another drink of her wine._

"You're only putting off the inevitable," _Maura chuckles, mirroring our collective thoughts._

 _Could we have, unconsciously, been projecting? Or was our scientist friend sensing it all on her own?_

"What's inevitable?" _We grumble out and Jane's clawish fingers snatch up several sausage slices._

"Talk about whatever's gotten you down here in a basement containing the morgue and crime lab dressed to the nines, carrying a decent labeled wine."

 _We both internally cringe, but Maura's emotional feedback confirms she's sensing our feelings. Why do we even bother trying to conceal it whenever it's just us, us and Maura?_

"Years of habit don't die easily," _Dr. Isles simply remarks after several moments._

 _Jane, too, can't help but chuckle, joining in with my own amused rumble._ "I think the actual phrase is: 'die hard.'"

 _The M.E. simply nods in acknowledgement and silence lapses between us for several moments._

 _I huff another sigh as I try tuning out their verbal exchange regarding Jerky Joey and Angela Rizzoli and their respected failures of dates. Again, human romance has never been an easy, let alone understandable, subject for me. For me human beings would be so better off if they had more of the wolf's own instinctive nature when came to mating and pups. However, they have yet to inquire and I'm not going to impose it upon them. At least one of us will be resting during all this "human chaos!"_

 _I sleepily hear Maura call out:_ "Night light on or off?"

 _This triggers an automatic smile for us as Jane responds to our friend before departing the Headquarters Bldg. I simply doze through the detective's drive home and the routine rituals of Jane changing into "far more comfortable clothes" and walking our furry friend, Jo Friday. A long and contented sigh escapes from me as I sense Jo's likewise happiness._

 _Despite the fact Vince Korsak found this terrier and was later injured that same evening, the small canine actually endeared herself to Jane's heart, not just mine. So Jane (and me) technically took Jo in without any formal declaration or any spoken word for that matter._ ***7**

 _Not only does the terrier recognize the respect my specific nature requires and maintains and respects those boundaries of us both, but Jo has even seen me fully manifested body wise on various occasions. Sometimes I'll even play with the terrier in complete body control in Detective Rizzoli's den and have found this far more entertaining and even meaningful than even Jane (not just me) could've imagined._

 _Jo, too, seems to feel the same way as me and I hear her begin settling into her padded bed, thanks to our Human Friend, for the night as Jane browses through the various pictures of Mathias Senna and little of the case file built so far._

 _"Is there anything in particular you're looking for?" I huff out another sleepy sigh, not even bothering to open my 'mental eyes' in order to collectively see along with Jane._

 _"Not especially," the detective takes a pull from her bottle of beer. "Mainly just reviewing what we've gathered so far case wise and see if there's anything we're probably missing."_

 _While she won't admit it, Jane is also unwinding from all of the stresses of today. It's kind of ironic… of how the very thing that's led to all of these very stresses… the case, is what can help the detective relax. My symbiant merely smirks at my thoughts as she yawns herself._

* * *

 _The sudden crash jars me awake as Jane and I both spring up from the couch, all of our individual and collective senses alert._

 _Jo Friday barely lifts her head from her place in her bed as the detective passes between the couch and dog bed. While we sense a mild curiosity in why her werewolf friend is feeling on edge, overall Jo's demeanor is fully at ease and remains curled up._

 _Could we possibly have imagined the whole thing? I'm just now seeing the dream images the detective was experiencing prior to just being awakened. The blood trail is somewhat confusing to me, due to there being no blood whatsoever being shed in Mathias Senna's death. But looking at it symbolically wise, it could be an actual trail of some potential lead… or just a bizarre nightmare?_

 _Our vision splits between the view of the broken vase of flowers on the kitchen floor and the dream's "picture" of Mathias seeming to offer the small potted purple flowering plants towards us._

 _"This_ _is_ _weird," I finally remark after several very long moments. "I don't recall seeing any purple plants… or any flowers, for that matter, where Mathias' body was found."_

 _The detective simply hums her acknowledgement as she continues to stare at the broken vase. She is somewhat paralyzed by the sight and feelings evoked by the dreams. "Something about all of this…" Jane finally speaks as she continues wrapping her arms about herself to ward off the nagging chill that mirrors her feelings. "… just won't let go."_

 _I try embracing my symbiant sympathetically in hopes to comfort along with combating this chill. Naturally Jane Rizzoli resists it. However, I don't feel slighted at all. I understand it because I would do the same thing, but I still continue my embrace._ * **8**

 _"Could this possibly be a message?" Jane wonders to me as she hunts for her phone among the chaos on the coffee table._

 _I can only shrug, unsure of what to believe, much less think._

"Hey Maur…" _Jane struggles to keep her voice steady and even._ "I know it's really late, but could you come over to my place?" _The detective pauses, the massive sigh being internal than exhaled._ "I can't explain it… I-I…" _I combine my voice with the human's, both for reinforcing strength and moral support._ "An extremely unusual thing has occurred and we're just not sure if it's been a mere accident or something else."

 _We listen to the sleepy voice of our Human Friend trying to find some rationality and why couldn't it wait until morning? I hear Jane growl under her breath. Chances are that Maura Isles is hearing it too._

"Again, I can't explain it over the phone." _The detective sighs and leans forward, rubbing her eyes._ "I know you're not crazy about gut instinct, but how often has it been wrong?"

 _Several moments pass before the M.E. finally gives in and informs us that she's on her way. We go back to the kitchen to look at the flowers after Jane tosses her phone back onto the coffee table. Due to her police training and instinct, Jane Rizzoli doesn't even touch them and also maintains a distance from them as if there's some invisible crime scene tape barrier blocking off access._

 _"Maybe I'm just going crazy," Jane huffs as sigh as she begins to pace the 'small aisle' between the countertop bar and the couch back._

 _I increase my sympathetic embrace on the detective and this time she accepts it. "If you're going crazy, then I've gotta be going crazy too."_

 _She shrugs, resisting the urge to cringe. "Well, the very few mental cases I've had to investigate have shown the person to have rational moments mixed in with those crazy times."_

 _"So…" I carefully begin, not entirely sure if my next words are going to tick her off. "Are you starting to wonder if you're going crazy and I'm the sane, rational one?"_

 _After several long moments, the detective surprises me by slightly chuckling. "Maybe," Jane responds with a smile, we're both grateful for the brief respite from the tension. "We're probably the very definition of a split or multiple personalities."_

 _This time, I hum my acknowledgement as we both return to our collective wonderings. We're trying to find some type of explanation for what just occurred… even though highly outlandish, to somehow satisfy this nagging and gnawing gut feeling of ours (or possibly it's just Jane's)._

 _However, nothing is really coming to any satisfactory conclusion for either of us. It's practically the same as our own attempts in figuring out our origins. Some things tend to make sense, but what does make sense either doesn't or can't all fit together. As if not all of the puzzle pieces are available or what's present of the puzzle assembled so far doesn't really reveal what the whole picture or complete answer is._

* * *

 _A gentle knock sounds at the door, pulling us from our respective thoughts. Jane opens it to reveal our Human Friend, still adorned in her silk pajamas with a long designer coat over it. If I'm not mistaken, it's either the same or almost idential to the one she used to cover Jane's bare body after we were stabbed in that dark alley some time ago._ ***9**

"Thank you," _is all my symbiant says as the doctor enters our den. Jane motions towards the kitchen as Maura begins removing her coat._ "It's in there."

 _I sigh in sympathy for our Human Friend's confusion and struggle to maintain her objectivity over all of this over her own personal concern for our individual and collective wellbeing._

"C'mon, Maura…" _Jane growls slightly,_ "… it's 4 feet off the floor!"

 _Our Human Friend steadily, yet gently regards us as the detective finally huffs a massive, full body sigh. Maura's emotional feedback carries no judgment or even contradiction to the cop's gut instinct with scientific facts. I simply sense the M.E.'s care and some other type feeling that neither Jane nor I can exactly put into words. At the present moment, Jane doesn't realize it and I make a mental note to share this particular memory later when my symbiant's mind isn't so cluttered as it is now._

"Maybe I am losing my mind!" _Jane finally confesses her fear aloud while beating herself up over giving in to that weakness._

 _At least she admitted it and I believe my counterpart did the right thing. If not for Maura, then who? Who would we- either of us could really talk to?_

"I could do a brain scan if you like." _Maura remarks simply and although it triggers laughter in us I can detect the doctor's genuine sincerity and care for the detective's wellbeing._

* * *

 _ **Northridge Park**_

 _My claws dig deeper into the soil and loose leaves as I charge up the steepest hill of this particular park. Jane, too, is fueling her own intensity in this run as we both individually struggle to process the events of earlier today._

 _After narrowing down a likely source of the toxin that killed Mathias Senna and having both of our individual memories confirm where we actually saw the purple flowers in real life, the detective insisted that the medical examiner stay over in our den since she was already in her nightclothes and in the middle of the night. Naturally the ginger blonde tried refusing, but thankfully she understood the rationality of the hazards of driving with inadequate, minimal sleep and in the middle of the night._

 _While Dr. Maura Isles and the crime lab confirmed that it was actually the Purple Monkshood plants poisoning Mathias, they couldn't exactly match the specific, genetics of plants outside Mr. Senna's house to the toxin traces found in the boy's system, Jane's theory of what happened turned out to be the facts of what had happened._

 _Even though Maura was apprehensive of the prospects of having to potentially lie by omission or otherwise, she did accompany us and was able to confirm the presence of the same species of plants that happened to be around the porch. Our Detective Partner, Barry Frost, not only backed Jane Rizzoli, but also believed the likelihood of my symbiant's theory._

 _"It must've been a mind-consuming thing," I remark after finally reaching the hill's peak. "Even though I've never experienced the urge of wanting a pup of my own, it's gotta be something powerful…"_

 _I'm not able to fully finish, let alone comprehend it all. Jane scarcely makes any indication of acknowledgement. She's been absorbed in all of this pretty much the entire run. Far more than sufficient time to pick everything apart, detail for detail and even restructuring alternative scenarios._

 _I finally snarl. "Why do you keep dwelling on it?!" This actually startles my symbiant, which is my intent. "The truth came out and Mathias's killer was brought to justice!_

 _"So, why are you still thinking of alternatives?!" I snort out as Jane, too, urges my desire to sprint._

 _With this level of intensity, neither of us are able to speak and able to really think coherently. It's a safe bet the detective isn't ready to speak._

 _"Ye-ah! I-I'm n-not!" the human manages to utter out in confirmation. Her thoughts also confirm the feeling of wanting to be left alone. Leave her alone and brood in her misery._

 _I try not to scoff at Jane's thoughts and feelings. While I've mostly worked through mine already, she hasn't. As much as I want to refuse and barge in and metaphorically drag the human away from this tail-chasing mindset, I to resolve and steel myself against that desire. For either of us to interfere, going against the other's will would only lead to further devastation between us and potential tragedy. Even though we both can withdraw… put some distance between the two of us, we're still always connected, a never-ending presence of the other._

 _As I stated once, Jane and I are closer than even lovers or sisters… there are times when one (or both) of us earnestly will wish could literally separate from the other. Either to escape from the thoughts of another or to simply leave the other completely alone. However, deep down, I feel I could never truly leave Jane Rizzoli alone- even if it were possible for us to literally separate. I guess we're so much a part of each other as much as the differences that define and makes us individually unique. Our own individual loyalty for the other being the primary thing that would keep us from separating entirely._

 _"I'll be aw-right, Lupine." Jane finally interrupts my thoughts. "You know how I like to stew-"_

 _"More like wallow," I try keeping the snarl out of my voice, which promptly earns a growl in return._

 _However, the human symbiant says nothing further, kind of surprising me. Normally the police detective is always quick to retort or at least reinforce her point or position._

 _"Again," Jane repeats with a mild edge, almost daring me to challenge her. "I'll be all right."_

 _I humph in acknowledgement as I begin to descend the hill's opposite side. It's so tempting to simply let go and slide down among all the loose leaves. After several seconds, my front paws literally "slip" and my rear legs go out behind me as my abdomen hits the soft dirt and leaves._

 _My surprise transforms into joy as I rumble out my equivalent to a dog's bark as we slide the rest of the way down. Fortuitously, there seems to be a larger than normal pile of leaves I land into at the base of the hill. Indulging for several long minutes, I can't help smirking at Jane. "You kinda 'tripped' me earlier, didn't ya?"_

 _The human only shrugs._

 _I can't help the automatic growl. "C'mon now… you know I don't buy that!"_

 _Her subtle reaction in her thought process reaction is enough for me to know without a doubt that the human isn't disclosing._

 _I huff with another mimicking eye roll at her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" A growling snarl intermixes with my words. "Everybody hides something!"_

 _Jane bares her teeth in return and nudges my instinctive desire to continue rolling in the leaves. However I resist and try subtly sneaking through her defenses. This triggers a near roar from the human and she finally huffs. "Fine!" Her thoughts and memories fully open up, both stunning and baffling me._

 _"Satisfied?!" Jane snarls before she starts to withdraw into herself._

 _I literally cannot speak as I see Jane's memories of Joe Grant and her actual wonderings about their brief visit on the front steps of our den's building in the pouring down rain. The more I try to connect to the human's mind, the further she retreats… almost causing me to wonder if we're going to experience another "incompatibility moment" as we did in the alley behind the Dirty Robber._

 _I sigh as I try burrowing into the leaves… I guess I'm trying to retreat into myself as well._

* * *

 **A/N: For the record, in case any readers aren't sure… Vuk the wolf appears as a normal, black furred wolf. However, this particular wolf is larger than a typical wolf and walks on all fours.**

 **I follow/familiar with VERY LITTLE to NONE of the modern, typical werewolf genre and so, another reason why this is not the typical werewolf type of story. As for Vuk walking in a bi-pedal mode (on two feet)… I personally haven't imagined it yet in the story(ies) and as for it happening… anything is possible!**

 ***1: From episode 2: "Boston Strangler Redux" in which Angela "confides" in Jane that Frank needs Frankie to take over "Rizzoli & Sons" plumbing. Then later when Jane inquires with her dad about the business, Frank Sr. has no idea what she's talking about. Also, bits and pieces seen later in later episodes of Season 1.**

 ***2: "Continuing Education" being a term I learned as an EMT… (kinda a curse word for me personally… long story there) and would make sense for law enforcement officials to have something similar since laws & methods of enforcement are constantly changing, evolving, etc.**

 **Yeah, I've had some basic fundamentals of Forensics… and yeah, the decay & infestation was always what we call: "A Barf Fest!" Also nearly had a barf fest the week before writing this specific chapter… maybe I'm subconsciously trying to exorcise the feelings experienced then.**

 ***3: I guess it's safe to say that I'm putting some of myself into the wolf's character… writer's tend to write not only what they know best about, but also imprint part of themselves into the characters they write. I too have this shortcoming of dwelling too much or going too far into something that's got my attention.**

 ***4: Chapter 9 of "Lupus Amicitia."**

 ***5: This moment in the episode is very telling to me… appears to be an actual mistake. Jane gives Maura the keys and as she approaches the driver's side door with her gun drawn and then we hear the chirping of a car lock being tripped. Did we literally not see a signal from Jane to Maura really unlock the car or somehow Jane "telepathically" telling her to?**

 ***6: The growling/groaning Jane gives her mother just before grabbing the wine bottle off the kitchen counter/island in that episode of "Sympathy For the Devil" is JUST PERFECT for a wolf nature! Can just hear Vuk growling at her human mother!**

 ***7: The pilot episode: "See One, Do One, Teach One" and Chapters 2-3 (site Chapters 3-4) of "Vuk's Vignettes."**

 ***8: Chapter 8 of "Lupus Amicitia"**

 ***9: Chapter 1 (site Chapter 2) of "Lupus Amicitia: Act II"**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! I have done something "slightly different" with this particular chapter in which there's something added written from Maura Isles' point of view… somewhat "an experiment" on how a potential story titled: "Maura's Memoirs" set in this particular** _ **"Rizzoli & Isles"**_ **universe.**

 **Please leave your thoughts in the reviews!**

 **Story setting around episode 4: "She Works Hard For the Money."**

* * *

 _I've about given up! Although it causes some conflicting feelings in the human, Detective Jane Rizzoli is very close to agreeing with me._

 _These erratic, impulsive actions that Angela Rizzoli has recently displaying are causing us both concern. Any explanation or reasoning regarding Angela's view is to either get back at Frank for some argument or disagreement they had, not to mention that whole car deal and dealer fiasco! Our human mother even mentioned something about merely trying to get her husband's attention. Could our human father possibly be ignoring, or worse, neglecting his mate?_

 _Jane rumbles her own sigh. "It's like they're in two separate words." The detective sighs again as she resumes another set of "triplets," in which she accomplishes various numbered sets of pull-ups, push-ups, and sit-ups. While intense workouts might help clear most human minds, it actually revs Jane's (and mine) up. The detective has found these "thinking workouts" to be highly effective in putting all of our thoughts in order, especially when involved in a major or multiple cases. Even though most of the current major cases have pretty much been dealt with, there's a few loose ends left for Detective Rizzoli to resolve; including some extra details she believes are necessary._

 _We both utter a growl as Jane's hands suddenly release from the pull up bar. Thankfully the detective manages to land properly on her feet and we collectively stare at Jane's limp, numb, and practically useless hands. The human would remove her weightlifting gloves, but her fingers aren't able to function._

 _I struggle to muster through my haze of anger and try to be there for my counterpart. Anytime either, or both, of us experience an issue like this, I primarily feel anger. And, given my instinct-driven nature, the rationality is nearly extinct whenever anger's rage kicks in._

 _I jump along with Jane as we suddenly feel cooler air hit her hands along with what feels like thousands of pins and needles surging through the fingers and palms… and, in a sense, my paws too. Our vision looks up to behold our Human Friend, Dr. Maura Isles gently pulling off the second glove. Through the human's perspective, I notice Maura adorned in workout attire, designer fitness clothes most likely, but at least not heels and a dress. Wait… didn't the medical examiner have meetings all afternoon? Why is she here instead of attending them? Hopefully Dr. Isles didn't…_

"It's nearly 8 pm," _Maura says simply as her eyes remain focused on massaging Jane's hands._

 _My symbiant and I metaphorically look at each other in disbelief. "8 pm?" we repeat to each other. "Could we really have been working out for 4-5 hours?"_

 _The detective manages to find the lone clock in a dark corner only to discover it not functioning. Its hands stuck… at the same exact time that Jane's hands had slipped. "So, what quit on us that would cause your hands to slip?"_

 _Jane only rumbles her annoyance and instinctively tries to retreat per habit when it comes to her hands._

"You've likely overdone it," _Maura's voice gently intrudes as her fingers continue their massage and stretching Jane's hand._

 _Overdone it? How could that have happened since we seemed to have started not that long ago? How could we have lost track of time?_

"Detective Frost told me you were here as he was leaving when I came up to the squad room to drop off some results for another case." _The ginger blonde releases the detective's primary hand and gently takes the opposite within hers, beginning to apply her massaging techniques._ "I was going to wait until you either called or…"

"Sorry," _Jane's voice interrupts and mine combines with hers._ "We truly lost track of the time."

 _Our friend simply nods but says nothing, anticipating either of us to say something further and not wanting to interrupt. And Dr. Isles has every right to considering we just interrupted her moments ago. I can't help but feel my temperature rise along with Jane's in our newly-realized shame._

* * *

"Do you…" _Jane gingerly flexes her left hand as her opposite remains limp on Dr. Isles' dining table._ "Do you ever wonder… if maybe… at how your life might've turned out had you actually done something different? Like… not doing one thing or maybe should've taken another pursuit… or path in life than the current one?"

 _My Human Friend steadily regards us as she takes a slow drink from her wine. She seems content to remain silent and allow Detective Rizzoli talk. The ginger blonde nods in response to my symbiant's inquiry and a brief silence lapses within the dining room._

 _After some "scientifically-based encouragement" by Dr. Isles at the BPD gym, we had come back to her den and very reluctantly accepted the doctor's assistance in the detective's meal. Naturally, Jane and I were (and still are) extremely frustrated over this setback with our hands and paws. This, along with our being on the Boston Cambridge University campus for most of the case's duration, has caused Jane (more than me) to be especially considering the choices of our life(ves) thus far. I'll even admit, along with Jane, to my admiration of the University's Library. While my symbiant may view it as some lost opportunity, I believe it isn't._

 _Jane Rizzoli doesn't need a fancy piece of paper to declare or legitimize her intelligence. Even Dr. Maura Isles remarked in a similar manner at least a day (maybe a few) ago during a quiet moment in the morgue/lab. Our Human Friend complimented us on how bright my symbiant is and how well she knows and can interact with human beings. Though our specific nature is very keen on certain knowledge, it's vastly different than a person's who's college educated._

 _I personally don't see much at BCU that would be deemed "a missed opportunity." Hell, I see it as time better spent elsewhere than Jane Rizzoli attending that particular so-called educational institution. If you had believed the raven-haired detective was puzzled and even annoyed at the so-called parties she and Detective Frost encountered at the sororities and fraternities, my reactions are indescribable! Thankfully the cop's feelings and mine didn't clash too severely._

 _Don't get me wrong; I don't have anything against humans forming communities and similar groups. Quite the contrary, it goes against every fiber of my nature specifically to be anti-community or anti-group._

 _While my specific wolf nature has differences to those of the wild, 100% wolf… with no human nature to share in a single being, typical wild wolves in nature's TRULY REQUIRE a sense of community in order to survive. Pretty much the only time a wolf would break away from the community of the wolf pack and be out on their own would be either- to search out for their own mate and eventually form a new pack, or the wolf has reached the end of their life and in old age is seeking out a place away from the community to finish out their final days._ ***1**

 _While Jane and I don't live in an actual wolf (or werewolf) pack- we're the only werewolf to our knowledge among both family and friends- we've always had a sense of community. It wasn't too long ago we (and Dr. Maura Isles) learned of at least two other werewolves in existence. One of them is our mysterious friend as far back as when Jane Rizzoli was in Junior High School: Alison "Al" Grey-Wolfe._

 _I had often suspected Al to have been like me and Jane… a werewolf, but it wasn't until fairly recently that my suspicions were confirmed. I wish words were adequate to describe how it feels to have all of those feelings and beliefs finally, actually, confirmed!_

 _The relief… the elation of knowing that you're not crazy or delusional! The realization of you're being right all along even with a part of yourself's rationality trying to tell you otherwise. Even though my human symbiant never really agreed or disagreed with my feelings, preferring to remain neutral… as objective as possible… I feel the detective most likely agreed with that part of me wanting to think Al was like us. There were just so many compelling indicators that it would be against common sense or logic._

 _But still, even though we felt a sense of relief, even joy, at finally knowing Jane and I are NOT the only werewolf in existence, it still seemed… a frustrated rumble utters as words now become no longer adequate._

* * *

 _Jane smiles a greeting as we see Natalie_ _being wheeled towards the main doors behind us by her parents. Even though we're barely inside the hospital, Jane and I are creeped out by the common, weird antiseptic smells that often occupy such buildings. Although I have no specific memories that can match equally to what my symbiant's feelings in response when we were hospitalized by what Hoyt inflicted were, I know my own feelings would be similar, if not more intense, had I been aware at the time._

 _The mated humans… er- parents, sense the detective's wish to speak privately with their daughter._ ***2** _They smile at Jane and they go to load the extra personal effects into their vehicle and also pull their car up to the main doors so Natalie won't have to walk so far in the parking lot._

 _Jane gingerly wraps her still-tingling, and numb hands around the wheelchair's handles and gently proceeds to wheel Natalie closer toward the exit. I can sense the young girl's fearful edge as she nervously debates within herself on whether or not to ask the intimidating cop about certain things._

 _"I'm NOT intimidating!" Jane automatically growls at my thoughts._

 _Her snarl has a subtle edge, but I boldly project my own memories of various persons, not just perps who've encountered the tall, raven-haired, werewolf detective._

"So, when do you return to school?" _Jane simply asks Natalie instead of rumbling back in on our continual debate._

"I don't," _Natalie_ _replies simply._ "I can't pay and… I can't do what I was doing. Ever."

 _We sense extreme relief along with regret emit from the BCU student. Relief for having been freed from the oppressing, and depressing, resort and regret to what she felt she had to do in order to maintain her tuition expenses. Regret that she's going to have to end, put her college education on hold and get a regular job. We also detect fear of how much Natalie's parents know of her actions and situation._

 _While she understands the necessity of her parents having to know the facts surrounding why their daughter suffered from a gunshot wound, the shame still wells up within her. She logically understands on an intellectual level that she'll eventually overcome this shame, but at the present moment it feels unbearable._

 _I can't help but grin indulgently as the detective hands Natalie the brown manila envelope and instructs her to open it. Sometimes it's great being stuck in a shared existence with a human being!_

* * *

 _Dr. Maura Isles smiles as I pantingly approach her. The M.E. is sitting in a yoga cross-legged position just off the main trail of_ **Blackstone Park** _._ ***3** _The ginger blonde has likely spent the time I've used in continuing to run, after the doctor was finished with her own, by meditating. It always amazes us both how our Human Friend always manages to continually fill her time… by making every minute truly count._

 _I wonder if that's why some people will say derogatory things behind her back? Are they trying to divert their so-called (if they truly feel anything) "guilty conscience" over squandering their own time? Sometimes Jane, and I as well, feel the same way and we'll always try to keep the anger within or vent it out on our own. I hope Maura has never seen my anger and frustration at myself over comparing my expenditure of time to hers._

 _Dr. Isles opens up a canvas collapsible bowl and begins filling it with water from a gallon jug. She chuckles at my moan of pleasure as I begin to lap down several gulps._ "I surmised you would need some water," _she runs a delicate yet strong hand through my fur and along my spine,_ "after continuing to run for that long after me!"

 _I only rumble a small growl as I continue to drink. However, the M.E. continues to stroke my fur and spine; no doubt her actions are releasing some type of body chemicals that will provide some benefit restorative wise to my body._

"Would you like some more?" _Maura inquires after I stretch my body and shake out my fur._

No, _I transmit to her thoughts,_ thank-you though. _My eyes catch a glimpse of Jane's workout clothes (neatly folded by Maura) near the doctor. My few thoughts project my intention to our Human Friend and I take several steps away from her, putting the necessary and appropriate space between us._

 _It seems to require more of an extra effort between Jane and me to shift than earlier after the detective was finished with own running. Could it be from the lingering issues Jane's been having in her hands? Now that I think about it, I don't actually recollect feeling anything in my front paws during my own personal run. My vision shifts to regard the paws in question and both Jane and me struggle to see past the extreme, emotional response that still practically haunt us on a daily basis._

"Try to relax," _we hear our Human Friend's gentle voice softly encourage._ "Sometimes intense focus will actually detract or hinders one's self from the goal."

 _We gaze looks back up to Dr. Isles who actually has my symbiant's shirt in her hands and lap with the pants alongside. I struggle to not overly dwell on speculating what our body shifting looks like appearance wise. Even Jane is wondering that herself._

 _Our collective memories, as well as our individual ones, recall the "ripple effect" that would occur over either my or Jane's body whenever the transformation takes place. Dr. Isles has also remarked about seeing this effect prior to our near fatal encounter with Charles Hoyt._

 _We feel a wave of calm somehow project into our thoughts as Jane and I struggle to not react to everything behind that retched name. Maura's eyes simply convey their own smile as our eyes meet. The ginger blonde says nothing aloud or within our thoughts, but only smiles as Jane and me continue to striving for a calm and serene state of mind._

 _A sudden, burning surge erupts through my abdomen and I fight to suppress a yelp in pain. The near-painful, vibrating numbness settles in throughout my body and Jane and I struggle to actually embrace, welcoming this discomfort… one of the indicators our body transformation is actually working… taking place._

 _A moan rumbles out as my upper body slumps forward onto the ground as I feel my shoulders shift in alignment. My eyes stay focused with Maura's as she continues to remain sitting across from me. While a part of her yearns to close the gap between us in hopes to comfort but her rationality and scientific knowledge of my combined existence with Jane Rizzoli help in the scientist's restraint. Nevertheless, I'm personally touched by this level of care emitting from Maura Isles._

 _The numbness becomes an itching and I grind my teeth together as I focus on keeping my body still. The M.E.'s fingers nervously fidget with my symbiant's shirt as I feel her struggle in keeping her personal anxieties at bay._

 _My field of vision shifts, indicating Jane's specific eyesight has now taken over as a brief and sudden chill greets my overall senses. But this chill is short-lived as more of the detective's human senses take over while mine settle back into the secondary role. Our collective vision looks down at the rippling paws as they slowly change to human hands, the near unbearable tingling returning as the numbness intensifies as Jane's fingers unfold and start to "solidify" in appearance._

 _The raven-haired Boston Police Detective sluggishly lifts her head as we feel our Human Friend's gentle hands assisting Jane upward into a somewhat "sitting" position._

"I-I… s-sorry," _my counterpart struggled to speak as the medical examiner threads the detective's arms into the shirtsleeves._

Neither of us understands, _I interject thought-process-wise,_ understand why… we're suddenly so… tired.

"It's okay…" _Maura quickly assures as she reaches for the rest of Jane's clothes._ "…you, both of you have been through a lot lately. And both of you are certainly exhausted from running individually!"

 _These words trigger a rumble from me and it escapes from Jane along with her own exhausted chuckle. The cop's hands intercept the M.E.'s and Jane clumsily finishes dressing on her own._

"Thanks Maur," _she manages in a near whispered tone while failing to suppress a yawn._

"You're welcome."

 _Silence lapses between us and Jane keeps her eyes averted, still shy regarding the brief exposure of her bare body. Despite all of Maura's past assurances, my human counterpart is still constantly and extremely self-conscious of anyone seeing her nude. She's tried explaining it to me countless times, but the human never feels satisfied and I can only go along and convey what understanding I can. Human nudity has never really been an issue for me… hell, I'm a wolf! In a sense, I was born with my own "clothes" and so; I can't really understand what the issue is. Sometimes Jane will pose the scenario of my whole fur being shaved off and would quote: "…then come back to me and still say: 'What's the big deal?' Maybe you'll understand better being a 'naked wolf!'"_

 _When comparing to Dr. Isles' attitude (and others) regarding the nude human body to her own, Jane Rizzoli could be considered prude, but she really isn't. With our combined dynamic and its included extreme personalities, the detective's sense of modesty appears to be prudish/victorian attitudes. So, my attempts at conversing with Jane haven't put a dent in her resolve and I doubt Maura (an actual medical doctor for crying out loud), can get through to Jane Rizzoli, then no one can. At times like this…_

 _"You better not!" Jane growls at me. "Aside from the obvious, we're NOTHING at all like Ma!"_

 _I fail to suppress my snarl in response. My thoughts then become interrupted by another rumble of the detective's._

 _"It's not denial!" Jane's words are accompanied with a mental punch._

 _A minor rumble is my only response as I continually withdraw on a collective plane so my thoughts can be more my own and less intrusive. It's often a snarling "bitch fest" between us lately during these shifts in-between and after individual workouts and runs._

 _Jane half groans and half growls as she forces her exhausted body more upward into a sitting position with a massive huff._

"I imagine you're… both of you, are hungry." _Our Human Friend offers out a hand to help the human symbiant to her feet._

 _An exhausted, overly eager and collective growl from us is the only response, to which the M.E. chuckles._

"Does Chinese sound good?" _Dr. Isles inquires after gathering all of the items into a tote bag._

 _Another exuberant rumble escapes the detective's throat and my voice combines with the human's._ "ANYTHING sounds good to both us right now!"

 _We rumble indulgently at our human friend's laughing response to our reply._

* * *

"So," _I sleepily hear Jane speak to Maura,_ "what was it like working on a live victim?"

"Terrifying," _Maura's answer after some pause stirs me slightly._ "And exhilarating!"

 _I collectively detect the doctor's subtle jab emotionally as she realizes (a little too late) of the detective's even far more subtle sarcasm behind her inquiry. I can't help but personally smile as my memories also recollect at least two separate occasions the medical examiner treated a "dual" live patient!_ ***4**

 _I begin to sleepily drift out again as a small silence resumes between the two women. Even though I've been dozing within Jane ever since we've left the park with Maura, a part of my mind will always retain a form of consciousness/awareness and I'm still able to hear their conversations._

 _Jane's the first to break the silence._ "I applied to BCU."

 _I sense Maura's simultaneous surprise and non-surprise at my symbiant's revelation. A near-awkward emotional feedback then follows as the doctor replies._ "It's very difficult to get into."

"I got in," _the detective promptly interjects with a ripple of pride with her shy grin._

 _Puzzlement quickly dominates the swelling admiration in Dr. Isles._ "Why didn't you go?"

"Wanted to be a cop!"

 _My ears perk up at the long pause before Maura replied._ "What's the real reason?"

 _Jane swallows and explains how the finances weren't able to make that opportunity a viable option in her life in which I start detecting an unusual cluster of emotions within our scientist friend as she comprehends (as well as a perceived glaring reminder) the vast differences between her own upbringing and lifestyle to ours. This always triggers a sense of awkwardness for Maura… which I personally don't like._

 _There's no reason for Maura… (wait, what is her middle name?) Isles to feel that way! She possessed the same amount of control over how her life started as me and Jane… zero, zilch, nada. When you think about it, who would choose the setup like mine and Jane's?_

 _Okay, some might… but most likely wouldn't!_

 _Maura shouldn't feel inadequate for not fitting in simply because of her upbringing or how she perceives the world differently than most. Hell, Jane (and me) didn't fit in as pups and sometimes still don't, at times, today._

 _Maybe that's why we get along so well. Two very unique women… and a wolf, finding their own methods and lifestyle. Something special had to occur in order for us to have this close (mental?), near "telepathic" I guess, connection we have. It also causes me to wonder if Maura occasionally wonders, or wishes, if she were a werewolf like me and Jane._

 _A slightly-amused rumble escapes Jane's throat as I sense Maura feeling similar to me at the moment. The two women resume speaking, this time regarding the girls of Boston Cambridge University and having to resort to the extreme measures to simply pay for what I think are ridiculous, exorbitant costs of a higher education._

"I wonder what's going to happen to Natalie?" _Maura seems to think aloud._

"She's going back to school!" _I believe some of my own inflection emphasized Jane's own as I too feel the resolve in our collective thoughts._

 _The relief and admiration begins to emit from the M.E. as the detective discloses the deal Boston PD made with the university's bursar's office regarding the desperate female students under Lucas' oppression. I sense Maura's admiration expanding with her better understanding, as she's more familiar how the college's administration and operations than us._

 _I can't help but smirk at Jane's discomfort regarding Maura's reaction to the detective's remarking how she believes Danielle's father should only know how much she really loved him… How Danielle truly wanted to succeed and requite all her mother and father's efforts for her to chase her life's dreams._

 _And, to be fair, what constructive purpose would it serve for Mr. Davis to know what Danielle felt she had to do in order for him not to lose his sense of pride in his daughter? Rationally, he wouldn't be less proud of his daughter when everything is boiled down to what truly matters. So, naturally Jane and those involved with that particular aspect of this case saw no point in disclosing that particular detail. Plus discretion is one of the primary aspects contingent on BCU allowing those girls returning to school on their dime._

"Okay, where's the wine?" _Jane sighs, hoping it'll get Maura to stop with the "mushy talk."_

 _However, the doctor's endearing speech continues and the detective's beginning to feel a blush creeping into her face. Knowing my human symbiant as well as I do, Jane won't allow herself to blush._

 _"Let me know if ya need me to take over," I somewhat smirk again as I metaphorically roll over._

 _Jane just makes a face- both at me and at Maura. Since the tactic of trying to divert the M.E.'s attention to the wine didn't work, the detective actually considers my suggestion. She nudges me in possibly trying to do a partial shift and I begin to concentrate my individual efforts into our collective one._

 _We flash our unique teeth at our Human Friend as Jane reaches for the wine bottle. Maura gasps as she notices the indistinct and rippling effects taking place in Jane's hand. However, it's short-lived as the fatigue of my overall exhaustion breaks through my focus._

"Jane!" _Maura exclaims as my symbiant nearly falls forward as some of my own exhaustion effects the detective's energy._

"I-I'm… ma… a'right!" _Jane grunts out as she catches herself and after several moments, forces herself to sit back up._

"Are you okay?" _Dr. Isles comes up beside Jane and checks her pulse._

 _Detective Rizzoli naturally tries to resist and pull away, but the emotional feedback from Maura strongly instructs us to stop… wait, was that a growl I heard in our friend's throat?_

 _The ginger blonde beats us by speaking first._ "Are you feeling nauseous or dizzy?"

 _Jane and I both actually take several moments, truly taking a really extensive inventory of our own individual natures._

"Na… not really," _our combined voice answers after several moments._ "Just… tired… and… and…"

 _Neither of us can really interpret this peculiar sensation with our individual thoughts, let alone articulate it to each other. Could Maura possibly sense it? I hope she's able to because I doubt either of us could explain it, even partially, in any coherent way._

 _We hesitantly look up into Dr. Isles' eyes and I just as nervously convey my own feelings instead of projecting the actual question. Our friend's hazel eyes carefully study ours for several long moments. Jane especially strives to keep herself still and her mind quiet as I continue to project my emotions toward the scientist._

 _Another few long moments pass before Maura takes a graceful, deep breath with a slow nod._ "This feeling," _she inquires,_ "this sensation of you… both of you are trying to restrain. What would literally happen if both of you were to let go?"

 _The question scares both Jane and I, almost terrifyingly so. Neither of us truly knows what would happen if we did let go. Most of the time, Jane and I experience anger and nearly rage. While neither of us is particularly angry at the moment, we do feel annoyed at our friend who didn't immediately stop with what now seems like a trivial issue. Did any of this frustrated annoyance possibly start brewing into anger? Could this feeling we've been struggling to hold back actually be a proverbial dam to all of our anger and rage? Would it all transform us into some type of creature like the Hulk who's driven by all of their anger and rage?_

"I believe the two of you should let it go… release it." _Maura's voice filters into our hearing._

 _"What?!" An equal rumble sounds along with my exclamation. "No way…"_

"Vuk," _our friend carefully takes the detective's hands into hers._ "I know it seems daunting."

 _Jane momentarily contemplates exactly what the term 'daunting' means… Our collective, as well as individual, exhaustion has practically clouded our minds._

"I know you're fearful," _Maura speaks simultaneously aloud as well as in our thoughts._ "However, if this is an issue the two of you have been contending with for some time, then eventually you'll have to confront it."

 _The doctor's thumbs gently caress over the scars on the back of the detective's hands._ "It's better that you permit feeling this in a controlled environment such as this instead of continuing to repress it to a breaking point."

 _"You have to admit it… she has a good point." I tell Jane reluctantly after contemplating the M.E.'s words and feelings for a short while._

 _My symbiant wordlessly agrees and shares her own feelings, which I've likewise been feeling; however, for me they're more on a subconscious level. Now that Jane's thinking about that one particular issue, my same fears also rise to the surface._

 _"We can't be overreacting," Jane says after a few moments. "These are just as legitimate to Maur's point."_

 _I only rumble my agreement and after a little bit we combine our voices._ "W-What if w-we lose control? W-We might hur-hurt you!"

 _Maura's hands gently tighten their grasp on Jane's._ "I don't believe either of you will hurt me," _she tries reassuring._ "I'm not afraid… how long have we been friends, Vuk?" _Her fingers loosen briefly before tightening slightly once more._ "I'm willing to assume the risk and I DO acknowledge there's a degree of danger when a being's sense of control is in question."

 _I growl with continued uncertainty and the detective, at the moment at least, seems inclined along with my feelings. However, Jane's likely…_

"Are you sure, Maura?"

 _I rest my case, your Honor…_

"… neither Lupine nor I are certain what might happen… if… if…" _Jane shakes her head, unable to finish as the nervous fear of trying to imagine what would occur._

"Again, what better place than here…" _the scientist pauses for several quick moments._ "Would it be better if we went to a park?"

 _The detective automatically shakes her head. I'm in total agreement._ "No, it wouldn't be the… same… I dunno, is any of that making sense?"

 _Maura smiles as she shakes her head slightly._ "It's okay, I think I understand."

 _My human counterpart returns the nod as we both continue to ponder whether or not we should let go of these particular feelings. Could we truly experience some form of relief or freedom, as I've been sensing from Maura? Or is it the opening to a proverbial Pandora's Box? If Jane and me allow ourselves to view that particular aspect, would we never return?_

"Maybe it would be better to think of it as a vaccine?" _Maura's words cause Jane's head to tilt very similar to mine, intrigued._ "Vaccines are actually developed by using certain parts of that harmful substance. By exposing the body to those minute amounts, it enables the body to develop its own immunities to that toxin."

 _I humph an intrigued sigh as more clarity is experienced by Jane and me. We doubt that our Human Friend will ever stop surprising us and always be a continual source of wonder._

"However it occurs by you two letting go… be it physical or emotional," _Maura continues as she gradually releases Jane's hands._ "Try to keep that particular mindset throughout whatever transpires."

 _Her eyes continue to convey their smiling effect as we seriously continue in contemplation. "When you think about it," Jane somewhat thinks out loud to me. "When have we either felt 100% certain of any particular issue?"_

 _I shrug. For me, there are several time and I display them collectively._ _While Jane acknowledges my point of view, the human disagrees._

 _"I meant both of us completely agreeing!" The detective considers herself to be clarifying with a subtle, growling edge._

 _I rumble back with an eye roll. I know what my symbiant meant, but as much as I wanna deny it, at least Jane Rizzoli admitted it 'aloud' to me._

"Okay," _Jane huffs out a sigh and breathes deeply again and I struggle to not actually cringe out a growl._

 _There's a brief and heavy pause between each of us and we hesitantly combine our voices._ "W-Would you mind if we m-move to the live-living room?"

"Of course, not." _Maura graciously rises from her seat at the counter bar._

 _I struggle to keep from nervously growling as the two women round the couch's back. As we glimpse the low table positioned in front of it, Jane and I both agree with this particular thought of mine._

"M-Maur," _our voice speaks again,_ "i-it would prob-bly be best for you to sit on the couch." _Jane's hand slightly gestured in its direction._ "T-That way, you'll have kind of a barri-er just in case…"

 _Our vision looks downward as our voice trails off… the apprehension is nearly overwhelming us. It's not too late to back out, is it?_

 _A gentle hand grasps the detective's shoulder, causing us to nervously glance up into the medical examiner's eyes. Instead of fear or apprehension there is only care and genuine affection in her eyes. We stretch out our higher senses and all of our Human Friend's feelings match what we see in her eyes. If there's any apprehension within Maura Isles, she's so far been able to hide it in the deepest recesses of her being beyond our (and especially mine) ability to detect it._

"It's a wise and prudent suggestion," _the scientist assures and I notice her eyes while looking in Jane's. They're also taking a subservient pose in respect to my specific nature._ "And I completely agree with it."

 _Her grasp on Jane's shoulder gently tightens before releasing it entirely and graciously making her way over to the sofa. The doctor just as daintily lowers herself into a sitting position and we both happen to notice Maura very accurately position herself precisely where the centerline would be if one were to cut the table in half._

 _I can't help but be amused at this, along with Jane. Whether this was intentional or pure coincidence (if there is such a thing), we can't tell. Perhaps this might be an action on Maura's part in hope's expectation of diffusing tension and conveying her comfort unto us._

 _Jane (along with myself) exhales in a sigh and finally lowers herself to the floor with her back nearly touching the wall below the windows… our subconsciously trying to put as much space between the two of us and Maura as possible. My symbiant huffs another sigh after folding her legs and settling as comfortably as possible on the floor._

"Don't try having any expectations of what to do or anticipate anything specifically." _Dr. Isles encourages from across the room, her hazel green eyes calmly, and steadily, holding ours._ "Simply breathe and allow yourselves to let it all go…" _her voice trails off briefly as she inhales in her practice of yoga. However, her eyes remain open instead of traditionally closed._

"Sh-Should we close our eyes?" _we ask with some hesitation as Jane's exhaustion wears extremely thin._

 _Keeping her features unchanged and her eyes resolutely, but gently locked with Jane's, Maura responds._ "If you feel comfortable in doing so. Again, both of you do what puts you at the most ease."

 _I feel Jane's slight nod as our vision gradually darkens when the detective's eyes close. The human briefly wonders if she just felt her body tremble as we both focus on finding that 'center-ness' the two of us have developed ever since Jane and me struggled to re-unify after I awakened from that nearly year away because of what Hoyt did._

"Remember," _our Human Friend's voice speaks softly so that Jane doesn't feel inclined to open her eyes._ "True control exists between rage and peace… the true aspect of serenity." ***5**

 _Jane exhales as I recall the feelings experienced when we heard Maura first say those words. This seems to give us both some form of an anchor as the detective and I collectively focus in this centered state and begin to allow ourselves to release our collective and individual holds on this barrier._

 _Nothing seems to happen for a while. Jane and I both struggle to keep from quitting or thinking about various other things we'll both 'multi-task' on a mental level._ ***6**

"Try to relax," _Maura's gentle instruction seems to speak verbally and in our thoughts as well._ "Again, don't try to have any expectations for any outcome…"

 _I quietly release the urge to rumble as Jane struggles to not automatically groan herself. I force myself to keep my own mind clear so that it won't distract my symbiant. We collectively focus again and force ourselves to relax rather than tense up._

 _Some type of heavy feeling starts to settle within us as both of our exhausted states somehow seem to merge. The detective feels the sensation of her body falling forward, but realizes her body is still properly sitting in normal gravity. But this heavy sensation intensifies so much that it overwhelms both of our individual senses. As a result, we barely hear Maura's concerned call as Jane collapsed to our den's living room floor. I try to project my thoughts in assurance to our friend, but something unusual surges through our being._

 _It seems as if thousands of ants are marching through our being and their trails are blazing an intense burning sensation throughout. Exhaustion takes over and somehow Jane and me slip into a deep oblivion._

 **~Addendum some years later based from the writings of Dr. Maura Isles' personal journals and memoirs~**

According to Jane Rizzoli and Vuk, they experienced an intense and a myriad variety of sensations before the exhaustion overwhelmed them both. They later informed me that they experienced the deepest form of sleep they had ever known. In fact, both of them have disclosed being deeply shakened by what I've described.

After Jane's body collapsed upon the detective's apartment living room floor I tried calling out to them both, fighting against every urge to rise up from the couch and rush to my friend's side. Neither Jane, nor Vuk, can recall hearing me calling out to them and I, too, cannot be certain of detecting Vuk's attempts to project her thoughts to me at that moment.

 _"It took everything I had to remain seated,"_ I would tell them later. I believe the Werewolf Detective sensed my emotional feedback reinforcing those words. In fact I was concerned that, had I stood up, it likely would've been perceived as a threat.

Jane's body became a completely blurred human shape before losing all cohesion to indicate any resemblance of a human… or even a wolf form. This caused the detective's clothes to entirely tear and rend up as this indistinct form started to darken in color. Darker than Jane Rizzoli's hair… even far darker than Vuk's pelt.

It still fills me an awe of wonder and excitement… and terror.

This incoherent form then started to rise, appearing to stand up in a bi-pedal method as a human would as the features began to take on more distinct features as the darker than the darkest of midnight fur unruffled in a flourish. This creature's fur was much thicker than Vuk's. There appeared to be thicker tufts of fur at its "elbows" and along the sides of its wolfish face and at the base of its large, canine ears. It's claws… (or talons?) were longer even than Jane's fingers! Their keen edges were clearly visible enough to indicate how sharp they are, sharper than any known edge, razor or surgical or otherwise!

I thought this bi-pedal being wasn't going to be able to properly stand to its full, entire height… it seemed to keep on growing! However, its final height capped off to approximately seven point five feet and my heart felt to leap as it simultaneously kept increasing its rate of palpitations. My pulse continued to increase as its even darker eyes than either Jane's or Vuk's met mine.

All sense of time felt to completely cease. Minutes, hours, or even days could have transpired and I would have had no comprehension as this bi-pedal, wolfish creature's eyes continued to behold mine. I make every attempt to sense its emotions and even thoughts as I do with Vuk and occasionally with Jane Rizzoli. However, I have to avert my eyes, unable to discern if this confusion and fear is either truly its own or simply mine because I'm now uncertain of how my methods of looking in this creature's eyes will be perceived.

Would it still consider my methods of conveying respect as being actual respect or something completely different? Did it even view me with any degree of familiarity at all? And what of thought processes? Were they in any similar to Jane Rizzoli or Vuk, or something completely new? Was this an entirely different being with its own unique mind and thought and neural pathways?

Some peculiar feeling or sensation began tickling along the edge of my mind as this creature tentatively attempted to take a step. Before I could devote any time to analyze this peculiar feeling the creature fell, collapsing entirely onto the floor. The sound it emitted could've only had been one of pain before all visible detail indicators became completely blurred, once again loosing all cohesion.

I then stood up from the couch as this blurred form started shrinking in size. Even though I had no adequate scientific knowledge on this whole event, somehow… I still cannot accurately describe it now after so much time later… somehow I knew that my safety was in no way jeopardized.

My hand reached back and retrieved the Red Sox baseball themed blanket from the sofa's back. However before I could, this indistinct human skin colored form began to darken once more back to midnight black…

My initial reaction was to nervously anticipate the creature's return as black fur started coming into focus and clarity. But soon relief surged throughout my being as Vuk emerged and her body solidifying into distinct form. Although she didn't require it, I still draped the blanket over Vuk's body and gently tucked it about the sleeping wolf's neck. It was very possible for bodily transformation to occur in their sleep as it's happened in the past,so Jane would not only want to keep her body covered, but it would also ward off any potential chill. ***7**

I sat near my sleeping werewolf friend for quite some time, not knowing what to think. Again my sense of time lost of proper comprehension. I was aphonic and literally speechless. If I had been aghast at the sight of a wolf saving me from two assaults **and** to even witnessing an actual transformation of that animal to a human being… then there is no term in **any** known and yet to be invented language that would properly, let alone accurately describe the feelings I experienced throughout that event in the detective's apartment.

My fingers tentatively reached out and began stroking Vuk's ears in the way my friend always enjoys. Even in the utmost depths of her sleep, Vuk transmitted her pleasure into my own thoughts. This caused me to smile broadly as I continue rubbing and gently scratching those key areas of stimulation the wolf has strongly preferred. I couldn't resist the chuckle which escaped my throat as a deep, contented sigh emerged from within Vuk.

How much time expired as I remained sitting on the living room floor of Detective Rizzoli's apartment petting my Wolf Friend, I'm still unable to recall with any true adequacy, even after all of the time transpiring from that night to this writing. Also, in this equal amount of timespan, I have consistently reexamined that particular night innumerably. I've no doubt all that my retrospection in the future will yield the same monotonous results: zero.

However, as a scientist I can only continue to study with what little evidence and information I possess and hope any new, additional knowledge is revealed.

* * *

 ***1: From their book: "Wolves At Our Door" in which Jim and Jamie Dutcher literally lived among wild wolves for 6-7 years. When some of the original "Sawtooth Pack" members got old, it was written that those wolves "disappeared" and their remains would be found later.**

 ***2: Literally couldn't find Natalie's last name… so, wasn't able to say "Mr. and Mrs. …?"**

 ***3: Introduced in Season 5, episode 3: "Too Good to Be True."** **and Korsak says that it's a really big park. Also where Jane makes that flying leap to shoot the perp and lands extremely hard upon the ground, losing her senses for several long moments. Along with Frankie, it un-nerves me too!**

 ***4: Chapter 8 of "Lupus Amicitia" & Chapters 3-4 (site chapters 4-5) of "Lupus Amicitia: Act II"**

 ***5: Chapter 15 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act III"**

 ***6: Part of my own experiences with ADHD… in which my mind will LITERALLY multi-task simultaneously! (cringing growl)**

 ***7: Chapters 14 &15 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act III"**


	11. Author's Note- update

**A/N: Hello dear readers! I hope you all are doing well in your lives outside the fan fiction world!**

 **This is to inform you all that I am still here…** _ **"Thanks for the props, Terri411!"**_ **Speaking of Terri411… I am the 'Beta Reader' for her story: "Someone To Love" and I would encourage those of you to check it out. Terri411, (this is strictly my own personal observations both in reading stories as well as writing my own) is to me, the #1 reader in this realm of fan fiction… very kind and faithful to review and comment on each chapter of the stories she reads. I believed it was only fair to volunteer and be Terri411's "beta reader" (plus I don't particular care of trolls, naysayers, etc. who pick on those I care about)... so yeah, DON'T troll Terri411 if her story is in a manner some of you may not like! Please be kind and know the "high road" has less traffic and I personally don't care for crowded lanes!**

 **I have hit a mild "writer's block" with this current** _ **"Vuk's Vignettes"**_ **chapter (set during Season 1's episode 5:** _ **"Money For Nothing"**_ **) but I haven't given up! In fact, I've actually wanted to start into launching the** _ **"sequel volumes"**_ **the** _ **"Vuk's Vignettes"**_ **series… which follows the television series told from the wolf's perspective. (For new readers: in this particular "Rizzoli & Isles" universe, Jane Rizzoli is a werewolf… but different from the typical werewolf genre. Will Dr. Maura Isles become a werewolf… even this author isn't entirely sure yet! Again for new readers, the 3 story series: **_**"Lupus Amicitia"**_ **sets the story setting for the** _ **"Vuk's Vignettes"**_ **series.)**

 **However, given the story line in the television series (and in this writer's crazy mind)…** _ **"Vuk's Vignettes"**_ **will NEED to be finished before the following volumes can be launched. There are some key details set during the events of Season 1's 8** **th** **and 9** **th** **episodes that will be revealed which help tie in the seemingly "loose" or "fraying threads" that begin in any new story/series. But hopefully, when** _ **"Vuk's Vignettes"**_ **is complete, the** _ **"sequel volumes"**_ **can then start being "published"/posted and readers can then read into those specific episode seasons that hold their primary interest!**

 **Despite the "writer's block" for the current** _ **"Vuk's…"**_ **chapter, in addition to this amateur writer's increased stuff in real life, I have written some items set around Season 2's, episode 10:** _ **"Remember Me"**_ **in which more is revealed about Charles Hoyt and Jane Rizzoli's mysterious friend, Alison "Al" Grey-Wolfe. While the birthday party is referenced, it will NOT be seen in the** _ **"Vuk's Vignettes: Volume II"**_ **story set during that event… a sneak peek already "published."**

 **And speaking of "sneak peeks," I'm awaiting to receive** _ **"Vuk's… Volume III"**_ **sneak peek back from my own beta reader/editor. This particular sneak peek is set during the events of Season 3, episode 2:** _ **"Dirty Little Secret"**_ **in which Jane and Maura are trying to evade their opponents in the dark woods. Although not a part of the** _ **"Volume III"**_ **sneak peek, there are some "telling events" at the end/beginning of** _ **"Volume II"/"Volume III"**_ **along with the episodes of Season 2/Season 3 in which even Vuk (Maura's name for the wolf nature coexisting with Jane) sees along with the detective that further causes them to wonder of their "Human Friend," Dr. Maura Isles being more than she really appears!**

 **I hope this particular author's note has captured some of your continued interest! Also, most importantly… be the "ultimate butt kicking!" (borrowed from the** _ **"Power Puff Girls"**_ **) for this amateur writer to get it in gear and finish writing the current, upcoming chapter and finish up, continuing onward with the rest of the series!**

 **I cannot thank my readers (both known and unknown) enough for reading and following my stories! I truly wish I could find the adequate words to convey how much it means to me… it will always be appreciated and esteemed in ways I can never truly articulate. YOU ARE IMPORTANT! NEVER let anyone tell you otherwise! If there are no readers for these stories, then what's the meaning and purpose for me in writing these stories?**

 **So, all of you KNOW… COMPREHEND that YOU ARE IMPORTANT to me… regardless of who or what you do in real life! And I cannot thank you dear readers enough for deciding to read and follow these stories! Despite my current snag, I still FULLY PLAN and ADHERE to the intention of completing all of these planned stories (and possibly new, yet inspired ones) that I've got floating and rummaging around in my head.**

 **I also appreciate ya'lls patience as the delays both in the past along with the current, present one are sorted out. Till next time…**


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N: As a "triathlete" in my real life and an avid swimmer… (purely an amateur/enthusiast), yeah I wasn't too thrilled that the "bad guy" in this particular "Rizzoli & Isles" episode was a triathlete! But *sigh* there's good guys and bad guys in every kind of field of pursuit!**

 **Story Setting: Episode 5: "Money For Nothing"**

* * *

I suppress a rumble, along with Jane's own disappointment, as both hers and Dr. Maura Isles' phones ring.

"Something tells me we're not gonna get much of a run today!" Jane grumbles as the two women answer their respective phones.

I barely (metaphorically) lift my head in feigned disinterest. _"You talking about you and Maura or me and Maura?"_

Jane only makes a face in response as she (and I) listen to the dispatcher conveying their information to the detective. To tell the truth, I personally haven't ran myself, ever since that night in our den after the close of the BCU student murder case and busting the student prostitution ring.

Maura's description of what transpired of my and Jane's allowing ourselves to let go of our holding back those intense feelings, especially our collective and individual anger and rage… of what my symbiant and I literally transformed into… it still sends chills up my spine.

Even long before Jane and me met our Human Friend, or even before we met Al, we found it highly extraordinary that a human and a wolf could share a single bodily existence. Despite all the mystery and unanswered questions as to why and how Jane was the only one of her family to be a werewolf, my symbiant and I have managed to achieve a highly peaceful coexistence. Even though it's still bragging and boasting even if one can back it up, but this is one particular accomplishment I'll fiercely defend… and I believe Jane Rizzoli would too.

But to now be aware of a potentially, wholly, new being or entirely different mindset from both of us… I still shudder. Plus Jane has just now subconsciously punched me with a growl of her own. She's certainly not happy at me thinking about this particular subject.

 _"Well, what would you have me think about_?" I snark, baring my teeth.

Jane only crosses and rolls her eyes as she mentally snarls back. We hear Maura failing to suppress a chuckle as she senses our internal banter. Thankfully it provides the necessary relief for the both of us as the detective and medical examiner make their way to the scene.

My thoughts naturally return to the previous subject before that interruption… yeah, I only roll my eyes at Jane's own growl just now. Well, if she wasn't gonna provide alternatives, well, "tough claws!" ***1** I'm going to think what I'm gonna think about! Even though Jane's not too thrilled about the resumption of my thoughts on this particular subject, the detective agrees with my wishing there were a video recording of that event where we became the… the… ***2**

 _"A wolf hulk?"_ Jane interjects suddenly, trying to repress a ripple of mild amusement.

I ponder the detective's term for several moments. Why, I don't know. It's practically perfect… but I'm not entirely sure if it was truly the sheer manifestation of our collective and individual anger and rage like those comic book characters we read about as pups with our human brothers.

 _"That would be interesting,"_ Jane continues, obviously becoming intrigued despite her earlier scowling protests. _"Becoming our own version of 'She-Hulk.'"_ ***3**

I simply shrug, just not sure what to think. To be fair, my symbiant is more intrigued with the "She-Hulk" story character than I am, but it does have some symmetry.

All I truly know of that event was of the extreme exhaustion, both mine and Jane's. The two of us experienced the deepest and most restful sleep we had ever known. Per our doctor friend's definitions the detective and me likely entered the Stage or Level 3 of the 3 (formerly known 4) Stages of sleep. This particular stage of sleep is considered the deepest phase of the sleep cycle. Per Dr. Isles, this is after the phase where one experiences dreams (or nightmares… Jane still denies that her, our collective nightmares of Hoyt have been getting worse lately) and the body's auto… nom… or whatever term she used about how the body functions will undergo various changes as it enters the deepest of sleep during a cycle.

Neither Jane nor I can recall any dreaming, even immediately after awakening from that event. I rumble along with Jane's feeling transmission… I guess we're gonna dub it the: "Wolf Hulk event."

Again, Jane and I both don't recollect ever dreaming. In fact, neither of us could really describe exactly how we felt afterwards. Despite the edge of trepidation in our Human Friend, Maura very scientifically proceeded in her meticulous manner on trying to help us interpret what those feelings truly were. Aside from the terms of: 'numb' and something called: 'melancholy,' neither of us or Maura could really achieve any finite conclusion. It made sense when the M.E. suggested that we let the matter rest and we would revisit the 'feelings analysis' later. However, Maura did mention the prospect of Jane and me potentially re-visiting those particular feelings… barrier, which led to 'Wolf-Hulk' some time in the future… A prospect that still un-nerves both me and my symbiant.

While a part might want to, but most of myself doesn't EVER wanna consider that prospect! If it took that much effort for the 'Wolf-Hulk' to emerge, then any repetitive attempts would likely only make that route of emergence easier and brings to light of the potential loss of control. Could we- either Jane or me, actually control this being of anger and rage?

My being is nearly convinced that answer would be no… and very likely never. No doubt Jane would…

...A sudden surge of concern bursts through us both as we sense Maura's own sudden emotional angst when she recognizes the deceased.

"What?" Jane inquires as she kneels down beside the medical examiner. "You know him?"

My vision beholds the man's pale face beginning to take on a blue-ish features… well, to Detective Rizzoli's vision is able to see those particular features more than mine.

 _"…but he's not anybody we'd personally recognize, right?"_

I briefly study the face as the detective's sense of smell combines with mine and we strive to get past all of the smells of the seawater in order to detect his own body chemistry's scent. ***4**

 _"No,"_ I finally confirm the detective's inquiry. _"There's nothing recognizable about him at all."_

 _"So, how does Maura know him?"_ Jane wonders in a mumbling tone.

Is my symbiant actually asking me or just muttering in her brooding way? A 'not so subtle' growl promptly responds to my thoughts with a mental, smacking punch following on its heels.

* * *

If Jane and I felt awkward near our Human Friend on the shore where Adam Fairfield's washed up, then this entering the so called: 'smaller castle,' ***5** is going beyond awkward!

 _"Just take it easy,"_ Jane Rizzoli shakes the imaginary dust and wrinkles from her shoulders as we and Detective Frost follow Dr. Isles further into the mansion. _"Keep as many of your senses alert as you can… you know what to look for when it comes to hunting suspects."_

I swallow down the eager and nervous rumbles as we proceed deeper inside this massive den of the Fairfield Family. I try ignoring the emotional feedback of this man Jane described as 'the butler.' Although his face features remain unchanged in greeting us, his emotional feedback indicate he seems to view Jane Rizzoli and Barry Frost as beneath even him and not truly belonging under this roof.

 _"Could it be it's just because we're not dressed as properly as Maura?"_ Jane seems to think out loud to me as the detective's eyes take in all of this massive den's layout and decoration… and also the people already here.

Our vision takes in the portrait of the 'Family Pack Father' of the Fairfield's and Jane simply looks at her partner regarding how this billionaire family built their wealth. I can't help but react to those surrounding within earshot.

 _"Did he really have to say that?"_ I couldn't help but ask.

 _"Just focus on what I need you to do!"_ Jane huffs, her annoyance starting to boil out as she watches the M.E. embrace one of the Fairfield Pack Brothers.

Struggling to regain my focus and objectivity, I carefully observe this man and his mate. Somehow this particular mated pair of humans don't seem to truly care for eachother as I sense most who typically do. Also, this SumnerFairfield is concealing something…

 _"What? What's he hiding?"_ Jane pounces on my interpretation.

I'm really struggling to keep from snarling out to my counterpart and I project the associated feelings towards her. _"I might be able to if you'd let me continue to try analyzing what I can in order to find out more information!"_

Jane barely conceals her huff of annoyance as the family lawyer begins 'running interference' against her and Frost when she notices Maura in another room with another Fairfield pup… er, brother. It doesn't take either of our individual natures being highly attuned with Maura Isles' to recognize that this is 'that Garrett' she mentioned dating in college. Even though Garrett's complete attention is on his former suitor, his emotional feedback is revealing something being **far** **more** hidden than Sumner. This type of concealment has some form of or some element of danger…

Thankfully, Jane Rizzoli doesn't interrupt either aloud or thought wise. My symbiant's focus nearly zeros entirely on this particular member of the Fairfield Pack and starts striding towards them. I'm relieved the detective is maintaining a 'poker face' and not reaching towards her service weapon.

 _"It's kinda tempting!"_ Jane reacts to my feelings.

I pay no attention to her remark as I continue to ponder this one particular human. My ears barely hear Jane's words as she approaches Maura and Garrett. My vision narrows, along with the detective's, and I keep investigating him; however, that is becoming more and more difficult due to Jane's increasing annoyance and now irritation...

...Detective Barry Frost gently touches my symbiant's elbow and his support for his partner actually calms my ire towards Maura's words more than Jane's.

"Jane," his soft and gentle voice speaks. "Jane, let's go."

My symbiant's eyes remain glued to the M.E.'s for several long moments. Our Human Friend's just as resolutely stares back and I can't help but wonder if I'm glimpsing some mild shifting in the ginger blonde's hazel eyes. Could she actually be challenging us?!

"Jane?" Frost gently nudges his partner's elbow again.

Detective Rizzoli projects her feelings at Maura, very forcefully by my perspective. Jane only looks away when Dr. Isles first averts her eyes. My symbiant personally takes some form of pleasure that Maura looked away first and not us. At least we didn't have to sacrifice any of my own dignity and personal alpha tendencies. Jane's personal belief is that she's only leaving because the medical examiner deferred to my nature.

The detective continues to mentally fume as she and her partner are seen to the door by the butler. _"No doubt he's pleased that us riff-raff are being booted out!"_

I metaphorically step back and basically allow Jane Rizzoli to stampede. ***6**

"…space!" The raven-haired detective fumes as they walk towards their assigned vehicle after the door closes behind her and Frost. "How much space do they need?!"

While it's nearly impossible for us to individually surprise or startle each other, it can happen… just like now. The detective's venting just merely startles me, but it's nothing compared to the human's own, actual feelings!

I struggle between my own personal feelings and Jane's. And as much as I want to support my human counterpart, my better judgment… the pure intelligence without the emotional attachment, understands that anything I may do or even say will only make things worse. It would be no different than lighting a match in a room filled with fuel vapors. ***7 (and disclaimer)**

Detective Frost tries taking a shot at sarcasm regarding the arrangement of interviews later. This causes me to really tense up… seeing the proverbial match being lit by our human police partner. I brace myself for the impending explosion.

However, to my rare surprise for the second time in less than an hour, there's no boom. While Jane is annoyed at Barry's words, it does bring some relief from the overall tension. What's certainly NOT surprising is our noticing our young detective partner resuming his oogling the designer car… again. Soon Garrett and the aura of suspicion I detected around him were brought back to my immediate thoughts. Shoving those to the side, I continue watching Jane's partner practically drool over this whatever type of car Barry rattled the details and specifics about earlier. All that's missing is a stream of drool hanging from the side of his mouth.

"Quit drooling over the car, Frost!" Jane snarls, her mind and thoughts catching up with my own.

"Whoa," Frost simultaneously feels hurt and defensive while trying to defuse his partner's emotional roller coaster from de-railing _._

 _"I'm_ _ **not**_ _outta control!"_ Jane fumes at me, _"yet!"_

"Whoa, that's NOT a car! That's a work of art!"

This thankfully ignites a chuckle in my symbiant _._ "Yeah and you're a tool!"

Barry returns a chuckle along with a smile as the detectives walk to their unmarked."What about Dr. Isles?" Frost softly inquires in his unique and gentle manner once they've settled into their seats."She rode out here with us…" his voice trails off as Jane begins to slowly shake her head.

"She's very well known with this family… even if she didn't date one of them!" Her latter portion ended in a literal growl AND I contributed to absolutely none of it! "…if none of them are considerate enough to drive her home, she can always call a cab."

Our detective partner simply observes us… er, Jane Rizzoli, for several long moments and my symbiant resolutely keeps starring out the sedan's windshield, refusing to give in to the urge to turn and meet Barry's gentle eyes. My ears detect one of possibly the most discreet of sighs I've ever heard before in a human being as Frost shifts his body forward to start the engine.

I sense him continue sneaking a few glances at Garrett's car as we drive past it and in the rearview mirror. _"He's still drooling, isn't he?"_ Jane rumbles to me as she continually keeps her eyes forward.

I only shrug. _"Not anymore since it's now outta sight now."_

To my relief, Jane actually mentally smiles and there's a palpable relief tension- wise, however minor. While it might appear to not be that much on the surface, per 'The Iceberg Principle' I once read… or possibly heard. What's seen on the surface is barely 5% or even 10% of the entirety. 90-95% of the entirety is **always** beneath the surface. So, that knowledge, and past experiences have taught me to always be cautious when approaching the surface indicators value. ***8**

Thankfully, Barold Frost seems to understand this about his partner and stays quiet, focusing on his driving as we notice the Boston Skyline getting closer and closer. At least the young man's emotional feedback seems to indicate it at present. I need to make a mental note to follow up on studying Frost's emotional feedback later in the future. Especially after this particular case is over, to look more into his and those of others and possibly see just how much he can really detect of Jane's emotions. It would be interesting to see just how much, emotionally wise, Barry can literally sense. Could he possibly detect me? It would be unrealistic to presume Maura Isles is the only one to be capable of sensing my own emotional feelings.

In fact, now that I think about it, have I… or even Jane truly studied or at least done any comparison regarding how others are able to discern my symbiant's emotional feedback as opposed to Dr. Isles' ability?

Jane's mental growl brings me back to the present. No doubt my thoughts leading to the M.E. have triggered this growl.

"Do you wanna go by the station?" Frost's question beats me before I could ask Jane anything specifically.

Detective Rizzoli takes a moment to consider her options. She scowls at herself when both of us realized we had ridden with Maura to the Headquarters Building to meet up with our partner prior to going to the Fairfield's Den called a 'Mansion.'

"No," Jane finally responds. "If you don't mind, drop me off at my place and I'll come in should something develop… which is a big if considering the stonewalling we got from that family lawyer!"

"Sure," Frost nodded. "In the meantime, I'll see what I can dig up regarding each member of the Fairfield Family and see if I can find any motive they might've had on wanting Adam dead."

Jane nods her agreement."Also, run a check on that family lawyer and see what you can find out of his past and what kind of… if any, cases he's handled… that kind of stuff."

Despite the silence between the two cops, I can detect a ripple of humor brewing in Barry. Hopefully, Jane is likewise sensing it and can appreciate whatever he might say.

 _"I feel it,"_ my symbiant acknowledges as the familiar sights of our street come to view.

Frost pulled into a parking space and with an exaggerated exhale our Detective Partner turns to Jane."So, would you happen to have any shovels I can borrow for all this digging for dirt I've gotta do?"

This triggers a hearty laugh in us both and neither of us actually doesn't care if any indicators of my presence is actually seen by Detective Frost.

"You seemed like you needed a laugh." Frost chuckled as he wiped his 'sweaty forehead' while his partner caught her breath. ***9**

"Yeah," Jane rasped as she pinched between her eyes. "Yeah, I did… thanks, Partner."

Another few moments of silence lapse between once more.

"However," Jane finally spoke up, "should you need a shovel or two… I think my parents have some." ***10**

Barry's smile bursts into a chuckle as his eyes brighten in similar fashion and my symbiant playfully punches him in the arm as she would to one of our human brothers.

"I'll see ya later, partner." Jane opens the door and steps out onto the curb. She raps her knuckles on the roof after shutting the door and Barry waves his 'see ya, later' before pulling away.

A sudden vibration at Jane's side startles us slightly and the detective pulls it out as we're striding for the main entrance door of our den's building. Jane rumbles with her anger rising up once more as we read Maura's name on the attached text message. _"What's so infuriating about her simply asking if we want to meet up with her at_ _ **Northridge Park**_?" I ask as my symbiant shoves her phone into her pocket and stomps her way up to our den.

The fact the detective doesn't answer isn't surprising me… it wouldn't have surprised me even if it were the other way around. Jane growls in her throat- both in response to my own thoughts and feelings and the additional vibrations of her phone. She kicks our den's door shut as she growls again in the mild struggle to fish out her cell.

"Great! Now Ma's bugging us!" Jane huffs as she tosses the offensive device toward the nearest flat surface.

I only rumble my sympathy as the detective pauses in the threshold area separating the small hallway from the kitchen and living area of our den. She seethes and taps her foot as she tries blocking out her hearing the sounds of the phone buzzing against whatever flat surface it happened to land.

"Gawh, what I wouldn't give to have a punching bag right now!" Jane gruffs aloud as she skulks for the bedroom and yanks open a drawer. ***11**

I struggle to keep my thoughts (along with everything else) as withdrawn as possible to keep from disturbing my symbiant. That proverbial room of volatile fuel vapors is back. Along with my wanting to prevent an equally proverbial explosion, I certainly don't wanna go through an 'Incompatibility' event as much as I believe Jane doesn't! ***12**

 _"Do you wanna run?"_ The Human's question interrupts my thoughts. _"I personally can't get settled and was wondering if you felt the same?"_

Even though I do not believe so, I actively take a few moments to really take in how I feel overall. While my symbiant conceals it extremely well I can't help but sense the detective's personal hope that I don't need or even want to.

I just as covertly peek in through Jane's own thoughts after conveying that I personally don't require a run. Not only is the raven-haired human counterpart of mine pleased at my response, but also my suspicion is confirmed by what I've managed to glimpse in Jane Rizzoli's imagination. Images of my running in full body control in a wooded park with Maura discovering me by our special connection seems to haunt the detective.

 _"Are you wanting to avoid our Human Friend?"_ I already know the answer, but can't help but feel some air needs to be cleared between us.

Jane simply confirms before clarifying after nearly several minutes pass. _"I just can't help feeling somehow… somehow betrayed by what Maura did earlier!"_

A growling inflection and undertone inserted itself into the latter half of Jane's statement. Even if there wasn't, Jane's own feelings were blatantly obvious.

 _"Why are you constantly trying to get me to admit everything out loud? You already know the answer!"_ Jane snarls slightly as she scoops up her cell phone and jams it into a small pocket of her gym bag after setting it to complete silence. She doesn't even look at the unread texts and missed calls.

I only shrug; conveying my own thoughts while Jane exits our den and secures the locks. The detective only sighs in response to my thoughts as she slings her gym bag over her shoulder and makes her way for the stairs.

 _"And,"_ my symbiant adds as she pushes the main entry door open and bounds down the few steps for her car. _"For the record,"_ she injects some overly exaggerated sarcasm into her tone, _"I'm not sticking around here in case Ma or even Maura should possibly show up!"_

I only sigh and mimic her crossing/eye roll ***13** to which she responds in like manner with an attempted lip curl of how I'll begin a snarl or baring of teeth. I promptly curl mine, projecting the feeling of 'how it's supposed to be properly done.' Jane huffs out a chuckle and then focuses more on her driving and navigating what Boston traffic there is on this weekend day.

Some time passes before I decide to 'softly broach' the topic. After I already figured out where Jane's destination is, I need something to occupy my mind!

 _"Oh, shut up!"_ Jane roll/crosses her eyes with a mental punch. _"How much do I complain about your romping and rolling around in the leaves and dirt?!"_

I metaphorically flex my front claws. _"Practically every time I do it!"_

The human does another crossing, eye roll as she turns into the parking lot. _"Key word,"_ she plucked up the gym bag and exited the car. _"'Practically.' So, I don't do it every single time."_

I 'flex' my front claws again and allow my lip to start curling as I struggle to repress the urge to flinch against the intensifying smells of chlorine. And whatever other chemicals they put into swimming pool water!

"RIZZOLI!" The robust Italian voice nearly startled us both."You no been here for long time!"

Jane smiles at the natatorium's owner as she signs in at the front desk. "Hey Gregg!" She turned away from the desk to suddenly become enveloped by the burly Italian. Gregg Sperazzo looks more like a weightlifter instead of an actual swimmer and runner like Jane Rizzoli.

 _"Maybe he's recently gotten into weightlifting!"_ Jane responds to my thoughts as she huffs against his continued hug.

"Yeah, I know it's been a long time." My symbiant discreetly rubs her neck where Gregg's embrace had pulled slightly at the muscles and spine."Hopefully I'll get back into a some form of routine swimming."

Gregg claps a hand upon the detective's shoulder."Ya know me Rizzoli…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! You'll have to see it in order to believe it!" Jane finished for him with a laugh and starts off to the locker room.

I continue to struggle to keep from gagging at the funky smells of old chlorine and body odors of all the previous female swimmers who've been through here. Is it possible for a human to swim so much that their bodies will perspire? If not, then where does this stale scents of sweat come from?

 _"Will you quit complaining?"_ Jane grouses as she slams her selected locker door closed.

 _I rumble back with equal annoyance. "I'm_ _not_ _complaining out loud! If you don't 'hear it,' then don't pay attention to my thoughts!"_

Jane grinds her teeth together- both in response to my words and to the sudden cold water of the shower. I, too, can't help the mild roar of surprise from this frigid…

 _"Oh, c'mon! Lighten up, it's not THAT cold!"_

I don't consider it an exaggeration as my symbiant projects, feelings-wise. Granted, my individual senses have a secondary reduced ability whenever Jane's in total control, body-wise and vice versa, but it still feels VERY COLD to me!

 _"Next time I'll just jump in without a shower and see how you feel then_ ," the detective jabs back as she secures her long hair into an elastic ring band as she approaches the roped off swim lanes of the pool.

I only growl out with no real committed feelings or thought behind it. I will acknowledge the fact of Jane having not complained that much recently of my own personal joy of rolling in the dirt and playing in the leaves. So in return I withdraw my immediate presence as much as possible so my personal thoughts will be less intrusive on Jane's.

Detective Rizzoli shakes out her arms and legs after stretching for several minutes before she proceeds to climb up on the starting blocks/platform that the competitive swimmers use to jump into the water for competitive meets. It's been a while- both for my symbiant swimming for exercise and especially for competitive swimming. In fact, not even I can remember with confidence of exactly when it was that Jane Rizzoli swam in a meet… it's at least as far back as her high school years. ***14**

Jane secures her swimming goggles and huffs out a massive exhale as our vision contemplates the wide, dark line on the pool's floor beneath her chosen swim lane. A part of me wants to believe Jane Rizzoli cringes at that prospect of the initial plunge as much as I do… but I can't be entirely sure. I certainly don't like it! Even if Jane's already showered to acclimate her body to the pool's temperature, there's just something about the water's impact to the detective's face immediately following the entire immersion! Although I'm not in any control body wise, my senses are still active though not as sensitive, but I can still certainly feel everything! And the opposite is true for when our positions are reversed and I'm in primary control body wise.

 _"No, I don't particularly like it either."_ Jane responds to my feelings as she slowly positions her feet in the appropriate places on the platform. _"Want me to give you a warning or a countdown?"_ She asks as she begins to bend her body down and leaning forward.

 _"No,"_ I convey through gritted teeth, _"just go whenever you're ready."_

This kind of takes Jane aback slightly. Apparently she wasn't expecting my response and transmits her gracious feelings along with a pledge to not be as complaining when I indulge in the leaves and dirt.

Her fingers wrap around the front edge of the platform and her feet slightly shift, adjusting for a more proper positioning and comfort. Our vision focuses back on the dark, wide stripe as Jane takes more measured and focused breaths.

 _"Six, five, four…"_

I'm greeted by Jane's memory of her favorite swim meet before I ask if my symbiant is really counting down for my benefit.

 _"…one!"_ Jane finished as our collective memory recalls the sound of the starting horn.

I personally close my own eyes as the detective's feet spring from the starting blocks and moments later I feel the water's impact and compete circumscription of the human's body in the water. The detective's hands and arms begin slicing through the water with remembered practice and skill while I study the micro moments just prior to the water's 'explosion' into our face.

Despite the shutting of my eyes, my other senses actually didn't amplify, as most beings would experience. And the water's impact really wasn't that bad as I wasdreading. Perhaps I could get accustomed to it…

 _"Just as I can get used to your rolling and playing in the leaves and dirt."_ Jane conveys to me as she pushes off the opposite wall after completing a flip turn.

I metaphorically flash my teeth in a knowing grin. Neither of us have to admit it to each other, but we actually enjoy ribbing to full out busting each other's chops over these particular individual likes vs. dislikes of ours. I guess it's one of those 'sisterly things' about us. Like our human brothers who had those few fist fights that our mother wasn't around to stop. Brothers fighting each other is one thing, but God forbid another person enters the fray and punches on of those brothers, then the brother being defended will start punching his would be rescuer!

But then, Jane and me can't literally fight as Frankie and Tommie… which is very likely a good thing! Heaven forbid anybody try breaking up a 'sisterly fight' between Jane Rizzoli and a giant black wolf!

Jane's amused chuckle joins my thoughts. _"That would be a sight! No doubt it would make Frankie and Tommie's fights look tame in comparison!"_

I rumble along with my nod in agreement. _"You gotta admit that it's amusing to imagine!"_

Jane returns her own growl in agreement as she grips the appropriate handles below the starting blocks platform. I'm mildly surprised at how quickly a near hour has passed. The detective's usual swimming routine in the first hour will consist of freestyle and breaststroke. After that, Jane will transition to backstroke and concentrated drills in which she'll swim using only her legs or only her arms.

I personally prefer the swimming that has Jane Rizzoli on her back. An eager rumble escapes when the detective launches into the water and her arms and legs immediately begin to propel us through it. As our collective vision contemplates the reflective, near mirror ceiling, I project my inquiry.

Without losing her focus of the dark stripe's reflection, Jane acknowledges my feelings. _"It might not be as much as it is for you,"_ the human's fingers brush the pool's wall. My symbiant repositions her body and resumes her swimming before continuing. _"But I do find it soothing and it does help me think better."_

I, too, hum my agreement and an amused thought crosses my mind, triggering a chuckle in Jane Rizzoli.

 _"No, I don't think there's any chance of that happening… well, me at least!"_

 _"So, you wouldn't mind if I do?"_ I yawn both in amusement and genuine effect.

Jane's smile broadens. _"It wouldn't be the first time you've fallen asleep during my swims!"_

I concede with a laugh of my own as some of my own memories of the detective fallen asleep on some of my runs are conveyed to my human symbiant.

Jane transitions into a modified sidestroke, focusing primarily on her legs instead of the arms. _"Seems like it's called: 'A Fair Exchange' last I heard!"_ She grins in sarcasm to which I grin back before giving into another yawn.

* * *

The text alert wakes me up right before the detective and I strive to keep my own thoughts at a minimum so that Jane's sleep isn't disturbed. I haven't seen my human counterpart experience this quality of sleep in quite a while and I'll do everything possible to keep anything or anyone from interfering.

I too had a wonderful rest and it'd be fair to presume my awakening first is due to my falling asleep before Jane. I've no doubt that Dr. Isles could list off the countless benefits swimming has, especially better sleep. I know mine is better whenever Jane swims and maybe she'll do it more from now on regularly.

Jane turns over in the bed as her phone chirps out another text alert. I wish I could somehow manipulate the phone's audio functions the same way that I can transmit my thoughts to our Human Friend. Why did the detective allow the single chirp option to be on before retiring for the night?

 _"Because anything can develop on the case,"_ Jane's response practically blends seamlessly with my thought process. _"Or I could be called on to a new case that might require my attention."_

I briefly start beating myself up before my symbiant rumbles, contradicting my thoughts. _"But I really appreciate your wanting to keep me from being rudely awakened."_

I simply acknowledge via thoughts and she nudges me to ensure I'm still not beating myself up. A mild grumble is my only response.

 _"C'mon,"_ Jane nudges me again, _"what's the matter?"_

I snarl again _. "I dunno! I guess I jus wanna be grouchy…"_

The detective sighs and hesitantly offers an embrace, which I just as reluctantly accept it. We remain gently locked for a while. ***15** I honestly don't know why I'm feeling this way. I hesitantly convey this to the human, feeling slightly ashamed due to my own specific instincts in a wolf's nature.

 _"Well,"_ Jane slowly responds, _"you've always been less of the morning type than me."_

A slight rumbling moan is my only response, followed up by a massive sigh. The Boston Police Detective simply smiles sympathetically and briefly tightens her embrace as her body finally maneuvers around to sit on the side of the bed. The phone chirps as Jane looks at the time on the alarm clock.

 _"It's probably Ma,"_ the human rumbles at my unspoken curiosity, _"asking for the hundredth time if we'll be at Sunday dinner."_

I only humph in acknowledgement.

To Jane's surprise, the text is actually from our Human Friend, Dr. Maura Isles. Her text simply informs Detective Rizzoli that she's proceeding with the autopsy of Adam Fairfield.

 _"That's interesting,"_ the cop mutters to herself as she double checks the time between clock on her phone and the alarm clock. _"Performing an autopsy around nine o'clock on a Sunday morning?"_

I couldn't help but notice the growling undertone in my symbiant's tone. Yet I keep it to myself as the detective rises from her bed and begins her usual routine of getting ready as if it were a normal weekday. The human and I have an actual routine or some might consider a ritual of where both of us would exchange places body wise and leisurely stretch and even accomplish some simple exercises. However, I don't so much as even allow the emotional sense of wanting to inquire, let alone protest because the detective's brooding is taking on some form of an edge. While neither Jane nor I fear our respective natures, still we both possess a sense of mutual respect and try to continually maintain those boundaries between us. Although there's times we agree that those boundaries are impossible to enforce at times. During these times, along with the experiences of our past, I strive to keep a form of distance from my symbiant. Jane will come to me (seriously, where could either of us go to get away from each other?) whenever she's ready to talk… or if I believe it to be necessary to step in. Right now, however, I believe it's the proper time to remain back and leave Detective Rizzoli be.

* * *

"My grandfather was ironworker, _**HE**_ helped build this city!" Jane's remark has mild ripple of pride, believing that hard work always triumphed over mere wealth. My own cringing and growling nervousness is starting to transform into anger towards my symbiant as the detective's and the medical examiner's exchange grows with intensity. I sense within Maura more confusion along with hurt feelings than actual anger and frustration that's clouded Jane's rationality at present.

Jane instantly reacts to that particular thought with an internal snarl at me. It only fuels my own resolve and I metaphorically "dig in" with my claws to stand up against Detective Jane Rizzoli, my Human Symbiant.

"Whose side are you on?" While the cop says it out loud to the M.E., she's also speaking to me.

The ever more perplexed ginger blonde struggles to explain her personal reasons for occupying the Chief Medical Examiner's position her desire and to assist in the pursuit of justice.

 _No different than you,_ the thought is projected into my mind from Maura. Hopefully it's been sensed by Jane as well.

I personally try to send back my own feelings of comfort as the doctor's own emotions and personal fears, along with her social awkwardness especially, begin to manifest from the recesses of her being. I can't help grinding my teeth hard as our Human Friend's whole emotional state brews itself into a cocktail of extreme hurt and confusion. There is so much that there seems to be no room left for anger.

Is she truly not angry or just cleverly concealing it? I find Jane wondering the same within herself and this nearly enrages me! How can she be so cruel?! I seethe to myself as I withdraw from our collective plane even further.

I cannot believe Jane Rizzoli has even permitted her rationality to become so lost in the consuming fog of her warring emotions! It NEVER accomplishes anything positive or constructive and leaves only a massive, dreadful wake of injured feelings, grudges, and even anger for everyone… regardless of their involvement.

In my effort to keep my own senses isolated as much as possible, my attention is so divided that I don't immediately comprehend Dr. Isles' question.

"…So, I'll tell you whether there's a case here or not!"

 _Maybe her rationality isn't too enshrouded after all;_ I try conveying to my Human Friend. However, a subtle sensation begins tickling the fringes of my mind, indicating my Human Symbiant has at least detected my intent of action. How much she actually knows is yet to be determined.

I can't help but to keep trying to imprint my feelings towards our confused and hurt Human Friend as the detective nearly stomps out of the morgue after declaring that she'll just figure everything out for herself. If Maura did sense it, I can't tell due to my own feelings and all of the near overwhelming ones boiling within Jane. I sigh and continue reinforcing my own mental and emotional resolve, expecting to inevitable snarl from Jane Rizzoli. No doubt she's…

"What was that all about?!" The dark haired human seethes as she repeatedly presses the elevator button. ***16**

I'm actually dumbfounded at Jane's current thought and mindset! Even if I could've at the moment, I literally wouldn't! In fact, I subconsciously withdraw my presence from the human part of our combined nature as much as possible, fearing that anything I might say or even think or feel could potentially trigger an 'incompatibility event.'

My feelings elicit a minor growl from Jane and her standard reaction of my worrying too much and my 'incompatibility phobia' to which triggers only more ire within my being. This, of course, only causes me to retreat further… to hell, if need be. So what if the cop symbiant thinks if I don't have her back like she believes the M.E. doesn't!

Thankfully, to my ultimate relief, Jane doesn't push me or attempt to coax me out back to the collective plane. I wouldn't even allow my thoughts or feelings to be felt even if she did. Nor do I permit my acknowledgement in feeling of Jane's jabs at my concerns of incompatibility.

However, my times with the grey Alpha wolf taught me to be more conscientious of those vulnerable events that could ("inevitability due to 2 distinct natures sharing a single existence" per the Alpha Wolf) occur between me and Jane. The Alpha Wolf shared (more like confirmed) my instinctive belief of prevention being the best form of dealing with life's issues and very graciously shared her knowledge and wisdom with me _._ ***17 & 18**

* * *

 _"The human mind's thought process is VASTLY as well as MYSTERIOUSLY more complex than how ours in how they function." The Alpha's words returns to my immediate thoughts. "Sometimes it often falls to our specific wolf natures to in a sense be the governor to the collective emotions and thought processes of our co-existence with a human."_

 _My own thoughts immediately think of the term: 'conscience' more than 'governor'… even though I understood the Alpha's term better than most, considering Jane Rizzoli took an Auto Shop class in the human's high school._ ***19** _To my surprise, the Alpha wolf's chuckled in her thoughts as it sensed my comprehension._

 _I was not reprimanded by the Alpha, who was well within her right to impose for my being distracted from paying attention. The massive grey wolf simply nuzzled my ears as she projected a very gentle and calm sense in my anxious mind._

 _"Do not fret, Young One." Alpha's kind, and patient words spoke after a short while. Her muzzle lightly nudged me with the sense of instructing me to look into her eyes._

 _"One is free to have their own personal thoughts." Her words resume after I finally met and managed a comfortable grasp of us looking into each other's eyes. "And as you already very well know- along with your human counterpart and especially Human Friend- every individual mind and thought process is unique… even the wolf's!" The grey wolf's eyes actually brightened as I sensed her laughing/amused thoughts._

 _"Yes," she confirmed my unacknowledged thought, "life indeed would be very boring if everything were… worked the same way!"_

 _The Alpha then nudged for me to rise up as she too arose to her paws. She proceeded to lead me on another hidden trail and I repressed the urges of wondering what the older wolf is planning to teach next or about where we are going. Not only will I learn when the appropriate/proper time arrives, but I also focus on keeping my senses alert._

 _I was more alert than one would believe a wolf normally would while following an older, mentoring wolf… especially an alpha one! However, even though I've had_ _ **very**_ _limited experience with those of my own kind… or even 100% wolf, Alpha has actually conducted 'surprise attack' exercises to test my reflexive responses. Although she… and even Jane Rizzoli, have conveyed their perspectives on displaying or admitting to weakness non-verbally… heck, in all senses unspoken; I personally have a more lenient view toward it. A way that I believe doesn't cause any additional vulnerability and, well… also for the benefit of you, dear reader._

 _Anyway, per her instruction, though it was perplexing (and infuriating) at first, thankfully I was able to have my eyes opened to what Alpha's 'surprise attacks' were designed and intended to teach. Now it's kind of scary looking back on my situational awareness and alert mindset prior to my instruction with Alpha! Granted, there's often feelings such as this whenever any knowledge or whatever these 'breakthrough revelations' are called occur…_

 _…My ears detected the sudden movement several seconds too late as my vision inverted, tilted, and suddenly darkened as my face pressed into the soft, forest floor._

 _While the growl had a menacing tone, I easily felt that stern instruction was the primary intent. The mild restraint that pressed my body into the ground lifted and I slowly, nearly hesitantly, lift my head._

 _The Grey Wolf simply sat, not too near, but within a single stride from me, her eyes unreadable. I quickly averted my eyes as I brought my body up, yet pressed my whole torso into the dirt and kept my thoughts and mind clear as Alpha gradually arose and slowly began circling me._

 _"What have you just learned, Young One?" I felt my mentor inquire simply as she continually circled around my position._

 _I cringed inwardly as I struggled to find the proper answer. Within my deepest instincts, I felt… even feared, that any answer or response I gave would not be acceptable._

 _"Answer," there was a mild growl in Alpha's firm nudge. "Never be ashamed of the truth."_

 _"All I comprehend at the moment…" I paused; wanting to meet the alpha's eyes, yet force myself not to due to the current enforced standards. "I allowed my attention to be distracted by my thoughts."_

 _"More like consumed," the alpha clarified just as firmly as I glimpsed the grey paws stop in front of me. She transmits the gentle nudge for me to look up._

 _Her eyes possess more of a gentle expression as I look up. However, the Alpha's eyes continue to carry a mild stern, instructing demeanor; conveying a reminder that this is no trivial manner._

 _The grey wolf rumbles in confirmation of my thoughts and I naturally react by averting my eyes and attempt to press my body somehow further into the ground. Not that I physically feared any harm, but my fear is a reverential, respectful type of fear._

 _She nuzzled my ears in return, easing my fears by accepting my response. "What else were you thinking, Young One?"_

 _The alpha wolf's question actually puzzled me. Thinking? What part?_

 _"When you reacted to my growl moments ago," she clarified with another nuzzle. "What else were you thinking of?"_

 _While I better understood what my mentor was asking, not all of my perplexed feelings evaporated. Nevertheless, I quickly focus on transmitting my answer. "No-Nothing," I desperately hoped my perception wasn't considered an untruth. "All I could feel was the fearful respect one must render to an Alpha…"_

 _Nothing is felt, on any plane of sense, from the grey wolf as my response trailed off. As if she were waiting for me to continue in a rare event of complete and utter silence. If I weren't able to see her massive paws standing before me, I would've been inclined to think she had left._

 _"Nothing else was in my thoughts!" I anxiously finished, hoping I wasn't speaking too rapidly. "Nothing else existed…" again, desperately hoping Alpha deemed anything not being entirely true. "… all that mattered is rendering the appropriate respect and courtesies unto their Alpha."_

 _Several moments passed with complete, absolute silence between us. Again, I struggled to keep my sole focus at the current and present moment instead of also wondering whether or not I had properly said enough, too much, being imprudent and numerous other things. I instinctively pushed my body more into the forest floor as I ground my teeth against the unconscious urges to allow my thoughts to wander… wonder._

 _"Relax, Young One." The Alpha Wolf softly nuzzled me, also gently nudging me to look up._

 _The two of us softly stared in each other's eyes for a short while before the elder wolf spoke. "I personally wasn't questioning your integrity or absolute honesty," the wiser wolf began. "My only test just now was to see your focus and your own knowledge on what you've just learned."_

 _I didn't entirely believe I had learned anything specifically just then, but I shoved those potential wonderings aside._

 _"You might not understand or admit it to yourself right now," the alpha wolf rumbled at my thoughts. "But I_ _ **do**_ _know you actually comprehend the potential dangers that increase when allowing yourself- especially your mind, to become completely oblivious and unaware of your situation and surroundings._

 _"Granted, it's just as foolish and dangerous to NOT consider potential situations that would require alternative solutions. It_ _should_ _be the duty of every wolf- true wild or werewolf- to always be cautious and have various alternatives for any situation, but it must not be at the expense of one's present focus and overall situational awareness."_

 _My confusion fully evaporated as Alpha's instruction was absorbed into my mind. And of course my having to contend with my thoughts habitually wanting to anxiously contemplate and analyze her words. Is this what Maura has to deal with in her beautiful, wondrous mind?_

 _A gentle rumble is heard both via my ears and within my mind. "Yes, your Human Friend has this issue… though similar, not entirely the same." She nudged me to rise with no stern feelings or sense of reproval. "Practically every wolf… not just you solely, must continually contend with this form of hyperactive thinking… or 'ADHD' as human society calls it. However, humans in general barely understand the whole entirety, of anything mostly… at present. They will eventually learn, truly comprehend it in due time… unlike the current opinion, it's nothing to be ashamed of or dismiss as a disability. It's NOT a disability… it's an actual gift, a talent!"_

 _The notion of ADHD isn't a foreign or new concept to me. Along with our origins, Jane Rizzoli also has wondered if either one or both of us have something like ADHD. While the human nature will likely deny it (as with practically everything), deep down, she truly wonders along with me._

 _My mentor softly pawed at one of my elongated front paws. "Come along," she conveyed just as softly as I briefly sensed an emotion that the Alpha quickly suppressed. "You have much to contemplate from today."_

 _The larger wolf resumed leading me on her hidden trail… she rumbled as I, too, begin to sense the approaching (yet still distant) presence of my Human Friend._

* * *

I 'distantly observe' via Jane Rizzoli's eyes, as the detective studies all the information her partner has dug up on the Fairfield Pack… er, family. However, I can detect continued annoyance and unfocused anger still lingering within my symbiant's immediate thoughts/mind. No doubt her annoyance is with me… most likely believing that I, too, have likely sided with the medical examiner in not having Jane's back.

As for her anger, the human is primarily frustrated. Even though she's consciously attributing it to Maura, deep within her heart, she truly isn't. From Jane Rizzoli's instincts… or cop's gut feeling… she believes our Human Friend is as equally if not far more confused and frustrated than Detective Rizzoli. In fact, Dr. Isles feels very much like I do at the moment… Not knowing where one stands, loyalty-wise, when it comes to current friends and family vs. past friends, lovers, and familial ties of one's youth. Perhaps I understand this better than my human symbiant, but maybe not. Sometimes our respective personal thoughts are never fully glimpsed or shared by the other. So, Jane likely either hasn't shared or thought of it enough for me to sense it.

Even though I'm still 'keeping a distance' from Jane's personal issues regarding our Human Friend and her connection with the "Family of Suspects" (Detective Rizzoli's term, not mine!), I still contribute, sensory-wise as my symbiant converses with this so called: "Fancy Family Lawyer." At the moment, nothing particularly ominous or threatening appears to be emanating from him… yet…

"Would be a shame for such a brilliant career to be cut short."

Jane, too, struggles to manage repressing her own growl along with my internal one. My own vision narrows more than the detective's actual eyes as we watch him leave the squad room.

I release a rumble through Jane's massive sigh. _"I don't know about you, but he made no effort whatsoever to veil that threat!"_

Jane Rizzoli simply released another exhale after retaking her desk chair and pinching between her eyes. "Yeah, I know," she muttered aloud as my field of vision returned as my human counterpart released her eyes. _"Hopefully he'll only turn out to be all growl, but no teeth if it comes down to it."_

I can only growl out a cringe, not entirely certain if her words just now were a subtle jab at me. However, our collective senses return to the visit our human brother paid just before Coulburn walked. Jane shares my groan as we both simultaneously recall detecting 'those particular feelings' brewing within Frankie. I lightly embrace my human symbiant out of sympathy and even offer to lend her some of my own strength. Things are already tense enough without Angela Rizzoli and her…

 _"Careful!"_ A cautionary growl erupts within Jane. _"Just because her stuff recently has…"_

 _"I know! I know!"_ I mentally huff and bare my teeth as our thoughts briefly revisit our brother's visit.

* * *

 _Frankie absently plops down in the chair pressed against the side of his sister's desk, concealing his sigh while the hesitation practically oozes out of him like a leaking sieve. Even a blind wolf (or person) could tell something else was on our brother's mind._

 _"And big new job hocking anti-aging potion!" Jane's tone conveys a sarcastic, 'I-don't-think-so' type of feeling._

 _"I think Ma's saving up to leave Dad," Frankie finally replies to his sister. He rattles off a list of what the younger Rizzoli cop believes are the signs of his perceived theory._

 _I personally believe something is not quite right between the Rizzoli mates and that Frankie senses aren't misleading his instinctive nature. However, just because my senses are combined with Jane's, we don't necessarily apprehend more or more accurately than him. While I am certain, Jane is more on the fence and, to a degree, refusing to choose any particular side._

 _To be fair, I can understand Jane's point-of-view. We have both seen our human parents go through rough periods in our youth and there's no indications right now to point to what Frankie's worrying about._

 _"Yeah," Jane watches our brother walk for the elevators. "Frankie's always been the worrier of our bunch."_

 _"Next to you," I can't help but grin at the detective's trademark crossing, eye roll._

 _"You know that's not entirely true!" Jane mockingly snarled back as she returned her focus on the case file she had been reading._

 _I only chuckle out a growl as I gradually begin to once more withdraw my immediate presence._

* * *

Jane holds out the bottle of red colored liquid to Maura. "Also, will you run some tests on this please?"

I sense some mild perplexion in our Human Friend as she accepts the bottle. "For what case?"

"Is Jane's mother poisoning the neighborhood?" I can't help combining my voice with the detective. Thankfully, Jane joins in with my smirk especially when we hear the M.E.'s response.

"Uh oh!" While Jane's not entirely sure if Dr. Isles' reaction is genuine, I'm more inclined to believe it was a combination of both- genuine alarm along with sarcasm.

 _"I still don't believe it's a good idea,"_ I made one last stab at trying to talk Jane out of her idea. _"I think she's going to interpret it all as some form of a bribe."_

However… and unsurprisingly, the Boston Police Detective stubbornly plows ahead. I mentally grit my teeth and reinforce my psyche for the potential barrage of emotional flurry from both Dr. Isles and my symbiant, Detective Rizzoli. When will (if ever) Jane ever learn? Does she truly think her sensory abilities (regardless of their enhancement thanks to my coexisting nature) are superior to mine?

The cop doesn't even have time to growl or mentally respond to my thoughts when Maura immediately starts into it with Jane. The detective's buried irritation over this whole situation surrounding the current case erupts, and of course anger quickly resurfaces as her defensive instincts kick in. I can only cringe as I struggle to keep myself distant as this verbal exchange (yeah, I know that's likely putting it mildly) continues between Dr. Isles and Detective Rizzoli. Even if it didn't go against every fiber of my being to keep myself distant, (especially from Jane), I highly doubt I could've chosen a side between these two. While Jane and Maura have long resolved this particular difficulty between them as of this writing, I can still vividly recall all the emotions of this particular moment. As a tree or wooden pole that has had countless papers fastened to it and eventually wind torn away, the nails, staples, etc., remain. While time eventually allows some of those fasteners to be removed from their wooden depths, the scars linger.

Now I'm not saying this particular case has scarred me (or even Maura and Jane), but the emotional memories of any being, I believe, permanently linger/remain throughout one's mortal life. They say elephants never forget… they among the few animals with impeccable memories. I believe wolves do too. But despite recent knowledge, so much remains a mystery.

Granted, I'm not an ordinary wolf… unlike my 'wild cousins' as Maura Isles has charmingly described those of the wild as compared to me. To my Human Friend's scientific theory, my specific wolf nature is combined with additional instincts of those through the human nature… Jane Rizzoli. While the ginger blonde scientist would be quick to clarify that she's spent very little to no time with a wild wolf compared to her time with me (even long before meeting Jane Rizzoli), Dr. Maura Isles' emotional state would confess to interpreting human like rationality in her large, black furry friend she eventually named 'Vuk.'

Of course, Dr. Maura Isles, like Jane Rizzoli, is no ordinary human being. However, my so-called evidence on my Human Friend is extremely limited. Like my symbiant detective, most of it is gut instinct… unlike the medical examiner who prefers rational and scientific fact. But, when one truly and thoroughly considers it, what's rational about a werewolf such as me and Jane? Or shape-shifting for that matter?

Detective Vince Korsak happens to walk into the lab. Jane and I simultaneously detect the new emotional sense begin surging up within Maura.

 _"Oh c'mon!"_ Jane mentally gripes, _"Does Maura really think I'd pull something like that?!"_

I withdraw even further from our coexistence, like a turtle pulls into its shell to protect itself from harm. Is this how Bass feels whenever he feels a potential danger? However, it's having to remain distant at present that's really eating me up at the moment. I feel like I'm turning my back on both of them… abandoning Jane as well as having my distance and silence be a non-verbal confirmation to Maura of not being there for her.

It's the risk I have to take by allowing my own heart to become fond of Maura Isles… and if we're to become technical, nitty gritty with semantics here, _**I've**_ been friends with the ginger blonde LONGER than Jane Rizzoli! I should be taking Maura's side overall! What's wrong with courting a former suitor who's family happened to have one of their pack members perish? And the M.E.'s correct, there's still no indications that Adam Fairfield's death is an actual homicide!

 _"Yeah, yeah!"_ Jane interrupts my thoughts. _"It could all be 'an accident!'"_ My symbiant mentally added 'air quotations' on the accident… citing all of the secretive and certain suspicions we both (mostly me) felt emit from the various members of the family pack.

I don't immediately respond, much to Jane's annoyance. It's still quite an exercise in concentration to not automatically react to such jabs.

To my surprise, Vince Korsak actually walks out of the lab! Also, surprising for Jane Rizzoli, she's far more annoyed and now some of her unfocused anger is being diverted to her former partner, once more feeling betrayed that he doesn't have her back… again. However I, on the other hand, am feeling the exact opposite. Quite possibly the very first time I strongly admired the man!

Although I sensed the older cop disliking Jane's whole idea, like me, the emotional senses I detected just now as the man left proves that he has made up his mind. That resolve has only solidified my own feelings and justifying an attempt on my part to talk Jane out of this whole new fiasco.

"…sure looked home in that world!" My ears catch the detective's tone, still trying to inject her own barbs, trying to save face, and to not lose any more of the slippery, shaky ground the human symbiant's continually finding herself standing on.

"It's where I'm from,"our Human Friend's voice starts seemingly timid, but strengthens as she continued. "But it's **not** where I chose to remain!"

Her words nearly make me return to the present, collective plane. I guess it's had me unconsciously take a side… and it's certainly not Jane Rizzoli's.

Thankfully, I didn't have to struggle very long at fighting my instinctive response, wanting to be there for Maura, due to Jane's continuing remarks regarding being on her own and even uttering her not know what side our Human Friend is on!

* * *

 _"That's it!"_ Jane seethes as she exits the lab. _"Anything about this case that involves Dr. Maura Isles from now on goes through Frost and Korsak!"_

I tighten the grinding of my teeth, not surprised that the brooding detective is doing the same. No doubt Jane is trying to provoke me, prodding at my feelings and draw me out into our constant back and forth… our never-ending bickering, arguing, etc. A metaphoric verbal hamster wheel or a treadmill- going nowhere in a hurry.

 _Vuk?_ I sense the distant 'sounding' thought transmission.

This also causes Jane Rizzoli to suddenly stop and even, for the briefest of moments, had the human's mind completely silent.

 _Vuk, are you still there?_

I shudder. A small whimper escapes as I clamp down against practically every molecule of my being, instinctively yearning to respond. I can also sense Jane waiting, waiting to see if I'll actually respond to the M.E.'s call. _Certainly Lupine will respond to her,_ I detect my symbiant's own thoughts rationalize, _if not to me._

It's likely the MOST DIFFICULT thing I've ever had to do… to not answer Maura's call. I was also shocked that 'hiding my presence' was so effective and concealing. Although the Alpha Wolf had taught me this technique, and even informing me of it being likely to occur when withdrawing my presence from the collective plane, I didn't know it could be this thorough! Even my closest Human Friend (with the exception of Jane Rizzoli) cannot feel my presence or connection to her!

 _Whoa!_ Jane's thoughts react to her own (and possibly my personal) realization. _Even Lupine won't answer! Does she truly feel so divided between us?_

I grind my teeth even more intensely. _You're damn right!_ I think to myself, continually reinforcing my own protective resolve. Somebody has to take the high road or even just simply keep themselves out of the equation for the hope and sake of peace between disagreeing parties!

The detective returns to her desk, noticing both her partner's and Korsak's desks vacant. Jane discovers the note after scanning the BRIC area and not finding Frost. My symbiant sighs as she crumbles up the note. I just managed to glimpse the words just before her fingers toss it into the nearby trashcan. Supposedly the two other detectives were out checking on leads and all that's left for Detective Rizzoli to do is basically read what little there is in the case file wise the Fairfield Family… and reading that can technically be accomplished anywhere.

* * *

 _"I'm not going anywhere, Lupine."_ Jane reminds me for the countless time.

I can't help sarcastically rolling my eyes while my symbiant's no doubt doing the same at my continued lack of response. However, I can't help my reluctance at coming forth as Jane Rizzoli is wanting…

Could this be another trait Bass the 'walking rock'… ahem, tortoise, experiences? Even after the so-called "all clear" is declared for one's safety, the one feeling potentially threatened errs on the side of caution and is still leery about emerging from their shelter. Plus, one can't help wondering at the possibility of being tricked, fooled…

Jane huffs a massive sigh, but to my mild surprise the human remains where she's sitting within the dense cluster of cedar trees in _**Westgate Park.**_ This particular area has always been one of the places Jane and I have used to transition body form-wise. ***20**

After doing her own running regime on various trails, the detective proceeded to this particular 'staging area' of ours and has been sitting cross-legged ever since. I couldn't help but be mildly amused at sensing Jane's expectation of me immediately springing forth and totally taking over. Jane sighs once more as she leans forward with her face on her hands, bracing her elbows on her knees. The human is finding her patience nearly at the end of its rope and debating whether or not to give up and go home.

I begin to gradually allow my presence to be felt as I suddenly sense the familiar, albeit very distant, permeation of our Human Friend. However, I'm unable to tell if Jane's sensing her at the moment as the detective is currently preoccupied by my returning to our collective state.

I suppress a grin as I permit myself to abruptly begin the shifting process. The detective automatically starts loosening her clothes as she feels the transition take place. Jane manages to shove her trousers down to her ankles once she kicked her hiking, running boots off before the hips changed in alignment. The human fingers fumble at grasping the hem of her shirt and barely get it past and off the ever broadening, already black furry shoulders. Both of our hearing abilities pick up the sound of several areas of fabric stretching at the seams to nearly ripping.

I couldn't help but hear Jane's own personal thoughts of what type of clothing Al wears that seem to be virtually uneffected between her and the Alpha Wolf body shifts. I certainly can't blame my human counterpart's desire to learn more about it, due to all the clothes Jane and I have ripped and torn up over the years… like the undergarments I just managed to shake off now as I customarily shake out my fur once the body transformation is completely finished. Jane releases her own sigh through mine as we quickly divert our collective view away from my front paws.

Thankfully the human doesn't bombard me with all of her own thoughts, questions, or feelings regarding my recent distance. With me primarily in control of our body Jane being secondary, the detective is able to more freely view my thoughts, and experience my specific feelings especially. So, the human symbiant doesn't have to practically interrogate me in order to have the whole picture regarding how I've felt lately.

 _"Plus, it gives me a distraction."_ Jane responds simply to my thoughts.

I only rumble amusedly as I dig my shoulders more indulgently in the loose dirt and leaves. True to her word, Jane's thoughts remain especially silent on this particular trait of mine… but I can't speak for all wolves. I briefly rub my head into the dirt prior to rolling onto one side with a huge body sigh.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ Jane suddenly spoke in a gentle tone.

 _"For what?"_ I gradually sit up and briefly stretch my abdomen into the cool dirt.

 _"For making you having to take a more high road than me."_ Jane's thoughts especially seem to sigh. _"Causing you to feel so divided between Maura and me. I don't know…"_

I gently growl to make the human stop speaking. _"We both very well comprehend where both of us stand on this particular issue. So, what is there to say that neither of us already know?"_

The detective's thoughts simply concede to my words as I slowly rise onto my four feet and rigorously shake out my fur. I snort out what's considered a 'wolf sneeze' as I exit the cedar cluster and start out for one of my hidden trails. While I continue to feel Maura Isles' presence gradually getting nearer as I start out with an easy trot, I'm actually surprised Jane is only just now sensing the M.E., too. The detective remains silent and I can't help noticing my symbiant really tamping down those instinctive urges to react as she has been lately.

 _"She deserves an apology,"_ my trot pace takes on a careful and deliberate pace as my tone. _"Even if your feelings are truly justified… Maura did nothing to deserve all…"_

Now it's Jane's turn to interrupt with a growl of her own. But I stand my ground now on our collective plane with my teeth bared in a silent snarl. She naturally tries to counter with her own rising anger. However, I remain in place with my teeth bared.

Instead of another snarl or growl, I simply transmit my thoughts to the human. _You know it in your heart…_ I gently convey, _or you wouldn't be so angry._ ***21**

While Jane doesn't respond right away, we both know the ultimate truth. Actually, my symbiant surprises me by slightly withdrawing herself from our collective state. Of course I naturally want to 'chase after' Jane Rizzoli and ascertain all of her feelings about this. Yeah, I'm sure some of you would be clamoring for me to do so! It's only natural for me to go after the human as Jane has gone after me, and to press (or force) the issue.

But, I snort out a sigh as I climb another nearby hill, Jane Rizzoli needs some personal solitude in order to re-gather her thoughts and feelings. Something the human nature and I both **strongly** , and mutually agree upon is that we wish Angela Rizzoli could only understand this part of our psyche. Personal space is a true thing… a genuine need, not an excuse.

 _"What is this?!"_ Jane suddenly interrupts my thoughts. _"An ambush?!"_

I then recognize the familiar ginger blonde human form some distance away from where I'm sitting, at the peak of one of the largest hills of _**Westgate Park.**_ _"Did you know she was gonna be here?"_ Jane snarls at me. _"Did you somehow sense her presence and I didn't? Is this…"_

I simply bare my teeth with a mental, snarling punch. The human nature's feelings are so "loudly intense" that even I can barely hear myself think! Our mental stare-down is so intense that I'm still not entirely certain of how long I sat there, nor am I comfortable trying to dictate all of the transpired thoughts here into written form… if you're that desperate for the truth, I'll see if Jane Rizzoli (or even Maura Isles) has saved all of the shredded and chewed up paper from my previous writing attempts!

 _Vuk?_ The familiar, sweet voice of our Human Friend greets our minds.

I divert my focus back toward that direction and realize Maura Isles is now standing near, but not right beside the base of the hill, looking up at me with a worried, almost questioning, expression. Her emotional feedback is heavily conflicted, divided between her yearning to climb the hill and be close to me and a concerned wonder about whether or not she would be intruding upon my (and Jane's) personal space. Would it be seen as her taking my side and potentially betraying Jane Rizzoli's perceptions of this whole… situation? The situation of whatever it was that's caused this friction between the detective and M.E.?

Have I truly taken a side? I personally can't help wondering, along with Jane… and Maura, also.

 _Vuk?_ We hear from our Human Friend once more and I gently meet her hazel green eyes.

I wordlessly, mentally, regard my symbiant in our collective mind instead of answering. Jane just as silently regards me before turning away from me and withdrawing further into the recesses of our combined being.

 _"You can't just leave me here alone to deal with this!"_ I can't help growling out at Jane's receding presence. _"You started this…"_

 _"I did NOT!"_ The human nature immediately snarls at my both subtle and intentional jab. _"SHE started it by being involved with the suspect's family!"_

The regretful and hurt feelings from below waft up to my detection and I can't resist growling at Jane for causing our Human Friend to sense that outburst. I feebly try to project my own sense of comfort to the ginger blonde. This triggers additional anger in the detective and I resolutely stand my ground against them, hoping to be a barrier between her and Maura so the doctor can't sense it.

 _Jane… Vuk…_ we hear Maura's thoughts. _I'm worried about both of you! I haven't seen you this upset since that break-in…_ her thoughts trail off as we likewise recall our own memories of that event. _I'm afraid that the two of you might…_

She's not able to complete her thought… nor do we want her to. Neither of our individual natures wants to recall that particular experience. ***22** _"And here she is dragging it back up!"_ Jane huffs, to which I promptly growl and bare my teeth in response.

 _Vuk, I don't expect you to take any side…_ Maura's mental voice sounds smaller, possibly timid, which I can only surmise is because she heard Jane's remarks a moment ago. _I just wish none of this caused Jane to feel the way she does… I really didn't have a choice…_

This causes a growling rumble from Jane that I try to silence.

 _…like my birth and adoption… I had no choice or control over what groups of society my adopted parents interacted with._

I mentally punch the human nature's instinctive thoughts in response.

 _I'm just trying to do what I can in hopes of solving this case,_ Maura's thoughts continue. _I'm just sorry Detective Rizzoli can't understand my methods and reasoning. Although Detective Korsak spoke with me earlier this afternoon, I still cannot exactly see where the division is… why it's causing Jane to feel upset the way she is._

I snarl out another growl with another mental punch to my symbiant's knee-jerk response. _"Will you just shut up and listen?!"_ I huff out, briefly recollecting the Alpha Wolf's "rough lesson" on how I have to pay attention and not keep my thoughts from being so loud. Jane should've taken that lesson as well! Or, maybe's it on me alone to accomplish it?

 _… not going to push you, Vuk._ Maura's words recapture our attention. _I don't want you to feel divided between Jane and me… and though I'm afraid for the two of you, I can't be the reason for both of you to feel divided… further divided… on this. As much as I want to try to fix this, I cannot fix something I do not truly understand. And I'm afraid of most likely making anything worse by trying to help… so I feel divided personally. I_ _want_ _to help, but that so-called help would only hurt us all the more._

We sense the weeping emotion brew up behind our Human Friend's words. Even Jane's own emotional reaction to this is so strong that it causes my body to rise up on all fours. Our combined vision doesn't notice any visible tears, but the emotional surge continues and our sense of smell is beginning to notice the indications of looming tears.

 _I'm not going to push your boundaries, Vuk._ Maura's thought transmission resumes. _I just wanted you to hear my thoughts and I can only hope you and Jane are able to maintain a homoeostatic state of being._

Our Human Friend suddenly turns away and begins walking for the nearby trail. We cannot help but feel the increasing scent of tears, along with her efforts to control her emotional responses as we watch her retreating figure.

I can't help a mental glare at Jane, who's eyes are still glued onto the M.E.'s departure. _"Well, I hope you're satisfied!"_ I can't resist huffing out only to receive a mental punch from the human, but I don't care!

I simply remained in the same spot, long after we could no longer sense Maura Isles' presence and after sitting back down. Even as nightfall darkened the entire forest, I kept sitting there (as well as Jane), not knowing what to think or feel.

 _"Now what?_

* * *

 ***1: My mother went through a phase in my early teens where she'd say: "Tough toenails!" instead of saying actual: "tough luck"… so, thought I'd make a wolf version of saying it!**

 ***2: A nod to Chapter 10 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act III" where Maura discreetly videos (and seen in a Season 4 episode to fight back against a negative viral video) Jane… ahem, Vuk controlling the human detective's body as the wolf nature was returning from the injury inflicted by Hoyt.**

 ***3: Actress Angie Harmon (Jane Rizzoli) has expressed being a fan of the comic book character "She-Hulk" in at least one interview and stated she would be interested in playing the role. So, I decided to incorporate that in this particular universe of "Rizzoli & Isles."**

 ***4: While some scientific fields of study state the belief of human beings having no scent, I personally beg to differ due simple observations of tracker dogs following a person's trail. Plus, every time I wear a perfume or essential oil that I like smelling from another person, it NEVER smells the same on me due to it interacting with my own body chemistry.**

 ***5: Per the episode (Season 1, episode 5) referenced in this particular vignette, Maura states the Fairfield Mansion in Scotland "…is much larger" than the one they go to in the episode.**

 ***6: As my mother describes when people have to vent and such: "Sometimes you gotta let the cattle stampede!" (She's from the Western region of Texas and knows that when cattle stampede, you're better off standing back and let them vent out their frustration! "Same thing with people," she believes).**

 ***7: Fuel vapors are FAR MORE volatile than simply tossing a lit match or ignition source into a pool of gasoline or other liquid fuel. While ignition can occur in a pool of fuel, 99% of the time, it's the actual vapors that ignite first before the fuel itself. I've literally seen a lit match and flame literally be dropped into a pool of fuel and watch the flame literally be extinguished by the liquid!**

 **DON'T, I REPEAT,** _ **DO**_ _ **NOT**_ **TRY THIS ON YOUR OWN! THOSE OBSERVATIONS I JUST DESCRIBED WERE IN A CONTROLLED, LAB ENVIRONMENT BY A HIGHLY TRAINED EXPLOSIVES SPECIALIST! THE STUDENTS (not just myself) WEREN'T EVEN PERMITTED TO TRY THAT EXPERIMENTAL DEMONSTRATION!**

 ********* SERIOUSLY! DON'T TRY THAT ON YOUR OWN! **********

 ***8: Again, back to my mother- she loves certain particular pictures (that can be found on Google) of massive icebergs and she uses them as a reminder that what she sees in people she interacts with is roughly 5-10% of they truly are. I, too, strive to incorporate that so-called principle (in case there's a real actual one out there) myself when interacting with others either in real life or in the virtual world such as this one.**

 ***9: Per Season 5, episode 2: "…Goodbye" Jane Rizzoli/Angie Harmon eulogizes how much she enjoyed Barry Frost/Lee Thompson Young making her laugh at his memorial, funeral service. To my understanding, those pictures used are actual behind-the-scenes and also outtake shots… one of those few moments in the show where I wonder how much is the character or just how much Angie Harmon is being displayed.**

 ***10: "My parents are arguing over the snow shovel!" Jane Rizzoli says in a Season 2's episode … so, there's at least one shovel Frost could've borrowed!**

 ***11: A nod to Season 2, episode 1: "We Don't Need Another Hero" where Maura jumps slightly at Jane's "get well" present from Korsak and Frost.**

 ***12: Chapters 17-18 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act III"**

 ***13: A nod to Angie Harmon's own personal & acting talent seen in various episodes throughout the series.**

 ***14: Season 5, episode 13: "Bridge To the Future" in which Frankie assures Dr. Maura Isles that "…Jane's a hell of a swimmer…" and Frankie remarking: "Good thing Ma made us take all those swimming lessons, huh?" when brother & sister greet each other on the dock.**

 **Plus I'm also an avid swimmer… however, never competed- just an amateur!**

 ***15: First seen in Chapter 8 of "Lupus Amicitia."**

 ***16: Nod to Season 5's first episode and Season 6's second episode**

 ***17: Chapters of "Lupus Amicitia: Act III"**

 ***18: My own personal belief in life… wishing more of society were this way. So much tragedy in life wouldn't have happened if more organizations took on a more "preventative mindset." Yes, yes, yes… it's EXTEMELY EXPENSIVE to put in measures as opposed to simply "cleaning up" reactionary wise… but as with long term investing= may feel expensive at the start but the payoff (or dividends) are SO VALUABLE later in the future! And this is from a person who'd sooner understand extinct languages LONG BEFORE understanding economics and such… but, if I was literally kicked out of a military budget meeting (dragged into it simply because I was a brand new military NCO) for having "too much of a common sense" approach (also had that dragged outta me), then ANYTHING is possible!**

 ***19: Season 5 episode 8: "Lost and Found"**

 ***20: Chapter 8 of "Lupus Amicitia"**

 ***21: A spoken line from a musical movie, yet based upon real life people:** _ **"The Happiest Millionaire"**_ **which I really recommend for anyone who like watching family values type stories… and periodically burst into song.**

 ***22: Chapters 17-20 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act III"**


	13. Author's Note- Harvey

**A/N: Sorry Dear Readers! Even I wish this were a story update! Just wanted to touch base with all of you… if some of you Dear Readers have given up and moved onward from my stories, I certainly don't blame you!**

 **With their permission, I'm also posting this for fan fiction reader, new writer "Terri411" (whom I beta read for their story: "SOMEONE TO LOVE")… please keep "Terri411" in your good thoughts, prayers, and however else any of you may convey towards others in a non praying method.**

" **Terri411" and their family initially escaped Hurricane/Tropical Storm Harvey's first round of storms and flooding… however, when the weather system still called "Harvey" shifted back out over the Gulf of Mexico and reformed for the 2** **nd** **Round, (myself and fellow military meteorologists are still awestruck by that storm's reforming and 2nd landfall!) the winds driving the rain, and rising already floodwaters on the opposite side of their area caused them to become trapped and requiring rescue!**

 **After several days in a nearby emergency shelter, "Terri411's" family living outside the effected region were able to retrieve them and they're now safe with family. They have no idea when they'll be able to go back to their home- if it's still standing or if its worth salvaging vs. completely rebuilding.**

 **However, despite all the heartache and stresses, "Terri411's" own spirit of thankfulness that they and their family are together, safe, and unharmed has been inspiring! Even their words when first "regaining contact" after no word for nearly 4 days: "…doesn't even matter if the house is still standing, we got out of there with our lives. Houses can be rebuilt, but a life cannot, and there has been many lives lost due to this flood. We don't even know when we would be able to go back to our home, they said it may take weeks. But my family is altogether and we're safe, which is the most important thing!"**

 **So, please forgive my additional delays in updating those stories of mine in progress… I've personally been considering going down to the Southeast Region of Texas to help out... as well as organizing a fundraising event here in my area of the United States to send to the recovery efforts in Texas.**

 **I personally will NOT solicit donations either through this website or anywhere online… But if anyone is interested in finding out how they might want to donate to relief efforts, please private message me and I will pass on specific charitable organizations that I believe are the best… Best in which they make EVERY EFFORT possible to utilize every cent donated to the those truly needing, hurting... not so many cents or dollars and the organization's CEO receives 5-7 figure annual salaries. I will simply provide the information of the charity organizations and their contact information and you can proceed from there.**

 **Respectfully,**

 **Pyrocopwolf227**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello any remaining readers and story followers! I won't bore you with any of the details of why I've appeared "gone" for so long! I've NEVER left… but am sorry for all of you waiting SO LONG for an update!**

 **I hope you dear readers aren't too upset at how the previous "Vignette" chapter's events transpired! Even I'm not too happy about it! In fact, I haven't entirely dismissed the potential of a possible re-write in the future! But it was all I could do to simply break my own "writer's block" in addition to learning how to balance out my role as a beta reader/writer! I'm beta reading for long time reader, new writer: "Terri411." Seriously, their stories are garnering more readers and followers than mine and that's just fine with me!**

 **I just hope the events I've got planned in addition to the surrounding episodes 8 & 9 of the very first season: "I'm Your Boogie Man" and "The Beast in Me" as well as the finale will make up for any perceived robbed emotional response!**

 **Or should I be hiding in my proverbial bunker?** ***peeking over the side of desk/computer screen***

* * *

 **Story setting: Season 1, episode 6: "I Kissed A Girl"**

 _How do these types of people live with themselves?!_ I struggle to keep from growling under my (and Jane's) breath as she questions this person representing the group who are not simply anti-gay, but extremely right winged religious fanatics. Those who seem to have nothing better to than to seek out, or target of those who disagree with their lifestyles and potentially provoke a conflict. ***1** Needless to say my fur would be standing on end along with my current suspicions if I were in full body control at the moment while speaking with this so-called man named: John J. Murray!

 _Remember,_ the detective's mental words suddenly speaks. _I always get the first bite!_

I half humph, half sigh out a rumble as I begin focusing my remaining senses at this… this… jerk!

 _You're kinder than I'm feeling at the moment,_ Jane admits as she listens to our Detective Partner say some words to him.

However, I really don't pay any attention to either my symbiont's words, nor do I ascertain what her individual thoughts are in describing him. That would be more pleasant than intensely, thoroughly examining this little man! Sometimes a person's attitude, demeanor can actually contribute to an individual's unique body scent. Very similar to how a human's perspiration smells according to their diet. ***2** And this particular human's attitude induced body scent is a wretched stench! How can he truly reconcile his perspectives with any true Christian belief? Or with any peace-loving religious or a life belief? Granted, I'm only a wolf but it doesn't take much for me to understand what I've seen through Jane Rizzoli's eyes whenever she reads the Bible. I don't recall seeing anything in the New Testament especially regarding taking a stance or attitudes like Mr. Murray and other groups that also hold similar if not identical views. Seems like this guy only wants an excuse to impose his activist views on anyone and anything. I can't help but wonder what this creep might think if Jane permitted my full body control… hell, even the "wolf hulk" to suddenly transform?

 _Likely think he'd gone to hell!_ Jane's mental grin at my thoughts helped ease my tension. _While I know it wasn't pleasant, what do you think?_

I take a moment to breathe deeply and mentally shake out my head as if I were in full body form. Thankfully the detective gives me these few moments to gather my better wits and senses. Sometimes I help Jane out with potential suspects, persons of interest regarding certain cases by intensely smelling, listening, and other higher senses to verify their honesty and integrity in their answers. Guess you could say that I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli's personal lie detector!

 _As much as some might demand that I say he's the perp or somehow involved,_ I sigh, _he's not. Basically just full of hot air… all bark and no bite._

 _So far,_ the detective adds. _Some violent, even officially declared, terrorist groups didn't start out as violent despite their controversial rhetoric. There's a chance this guy's group could escalate to violence given enough time and situations occur._

I mentally nod my concession and agreement. _And considering his level of preparation in providing you and Frost all the necessary paperwork, information as well as his prompt answering, I'd likely lean towards their more potential for violence than a simple, mere activist…_

The man's scent suddenly intensifies and even I'm startled along with Jane as our vision finds him leaning closer to us and his eyes holding ours. "I will pray for you," John Murray's unusual soft tone raises my hackles.

 _Him, pray for us?!_ I can't help rumbling aloud to my human symbiont.

"No thanks," the detective simply acknowledges and agreeing my unspoken thoughts as she responds to this creep. "I can do that myself." ***3**

John Murray's face displays a very dubious, skeptical expression and for some odd reason, it seems to take more time for him to simply get up and leave than it typically would! Certainly I can't be _that_ creeped out! I'm a wolf for goodness sake!

 _… feel the same way,_ Jane's words provide some comfort. At least enough for me to snap out of this fearful stupor.

Wait… fearful? That wasn't fear! Fear and being creeped out aren't necessarily the same thing! Are they? Apparently, this all keeps me so preoccupied that the next thing I know is smelling the unique, alluring scent of our Human Friend, Dr. Maura Isles.

I then realize (with mild surprise) that Jane's not typically annoyed on some level with the M.E. While neither of us is likely to admit out loud, my human symbiont has unconsciously made every effort in making up for her part in the rift that occurred between Dr. Isles and Detective Rizzoli… oh all right! Both of us! (I'm only adding that because of Jane growling at me… even though I think I officially had no part in the two women's argument, disagreement, or whatever they call it now)…

Anyway, Jane's been making an extra effort to make things up to Human Friend especially of late. Primarily in taking on a yoga class… and of course, still training for the upcoming Boston Marathon. However, Jane's been growing slightly annoyed lately whenever this yoga class arises in our individual and collective thoughts… or whenever Maura brings it, or him, up.

 _Jorge…_ Jane grumbles to me.

Apparently, our Human Friend brought this yoga guy up and something about "double dating." I try increasing the volume- both in quantity and the proverbial humming real loud while sticking one's fingers into their ears.

But mainly quantity.

As much as I want to purge the creepo's hate group's vibes and words, I certainly don't want to deal with Jane Rizzoli's inner grumbling!

 _What?!_ I snarl at my symbiont's abrupt mental punch.

The detective simply growls back, very obviously upset about my specific patterns of thinking!

 _Look in the mirror!_ My teeth bare with a near dangerous, low growling undertone at the cop's unspoken question of where my mood "suddenly" came from.

Jane mentally growls instead of more out loud or retorting to my words to indicate she realizes that I'm not playing around! I struggle to repress any reaction to the brunette's wonderings of the Moon Phase or of "that time of the month." Wonder if Dr. Isles' research into wolf behavior has revealed any particular aspects of anything similar? Or, the way my (okay, both of ours) luck goes, it's something unique of a wolf and human natures being stuck in a single body!

* * *

Thank goodness Jo Friday could sense our extreme unease… okay, my unease due to Jane's growl just now, and also her admonishing thoughts of my being more overly dramatic than her. But at least the human agrees at just how weird it felt to being compared to a racecar!

Granted, I'm just a wolf, highly driven by instinct and various other senses, but I consider myself rational enough to understand the basic concepts of human dating rituals… I think. Heck, sometimes it seems Jane feels the same as I and right now… we both huff a sigh as we finally bid Jorge farewell for the night after walking our small doggy friend.

I'm certainly agitated to the point of likely needing a run, but my human counterpart is too exhausted to even consider going anywhere but our to our most inner den… er, bedroom. Jo Friday barks as she follows after her human master, plus we both sense the terrier's sudden enthusiasm.

"Augh!" Jane grumbles as Jo's moist nose presses against her face after collapsing onto the bed. "Not now, Jo! Geez!"

However, with ever-increasing exuberance Jo doesn't seem deterred as one of her dog toys somehow magically appears in the bed. I quickly decide to intervene before the detective was about to utter a few choice words and a particular tone of voice that would only cause hurt feelings for everyone unnecessarily.

 _Just go on to sleep,_ I firmly convey to Jane, _and let me take over body-wise._

Jane barely grunted in acknowledgment; however, I do sense her amusement at my imagining the prospect the small dog to the point of remaining asleep in the morning.

I barely acknowledge the already dozing off cop as the human body gradually disappears within a blurry haze of black fur and shifting, realigning joints. Jo Friday, although she remains on the bed, respectfully backs away from her master's metamorphosis. In the past, both Jane and I have noticed the small terrier actually watching the body transformations between the human and me. Despite her watching, both of our individual perspectives have sensed the dog's overall respect and even though she'll observe us transitioning, we've actually witnessed the occasional averting of her curious brown eyes, displaying additional respect for our dual natures… but especially for my own wolf nature.

I can't help the amused rumble escaping my throat as I gently shake out my fur once the body transition is complete and Jo both bows forward on her front paws before dropping completely and displaying her belly. The small dog's tail begins to bounce on the bed's surface as another amused grunt sounds from my throat.

 _Just try in not keeping me awake!_ Jane sleepily admonishes me as I begin to stand up on the bed.

An amused growl is my response as Jo Friday snatches up her toy and leaps off the bed with an amused growl of her own.

I wait for several moments before leaping off the bed myself, practically landing at the bedroom door's threshold. With my long legs and naturally long strides, it doesn't take as long for me to reach the living room as I sniff around for the hiding Jo Friday! The small dog often takes advantage of my giving her head start by hiding in the living room before we begin our playing and roughhousing.

Suppressing any potential "verbal sounds" in my amusement at the innocuous sight of the curly tan furry tail sticking out from behind one of the couch pillows! However, the light thudding of Jo's tail against the couch would seem to indicate she's sensing either my proximity or my amusement… or both! Some amused rumbling occurs in my throat as I snatch up the throw cushion with my teeth and hurl it to the floor.

The freshly revealed Jo Friday greets me with a snarling growl of her own as she grabs the interlocked rope loop toy within her jaws as I made a move to lunge for it. I playfully return the terrier's growl as she jerks head in trying to get the toy out of my teeth. We briefly tug o war with Jo on the sofa while my long, front legs rest on the seating area along with her… a more level playing field, I guess. The small dog started growling as her head jerked hard in an attempt to pull the toy completely from my grasp.

Even though it would be virtuously impossible for Jo Friday to pull with sufficient force to release the rope loop clamped within my teeth, I playfully return my growl as the braided toy "slips" from my grip. A triumphant rumble emerges from the terrier as Jo started climbing up to the sofa's top.

 _Jus… don't knock… stuff o-ver,_ Jane's thoughts sleepily intrude as I start clambering up after the small pooch. _Again!_

To which I snort amusingly in response as I hop, okay… leap over the arm as Jo likewise jumped down to the floor and started scurrying into the hallway. My thoughts briefly reminisce of the time my human counterpart awoke one morning after a night of Jo Friday and myself playing and roughhousing only to discover an easy chair and the couch literally knocked over along with various other items littered about. Obviously, Jo Friday feigned complete innocence of having anything to do with the overall chaos. However, any person possessing average eyesight could see not ALL of the chew marks came from a wolf or even a dog with a jaw size similar to mine!

I sense a mental eye roll from the human detective. I simply return a like gesture thought wise as my ears keenly listen for any sounds to indicate where Jo Friday would be hiding now. Granted it's VERY EASY to simply sniff out her trail and cover the distance from either the living room or kitchen to the bedroom in several easy, long strides, but there's no fun in that particular strategy!

My eyes drift shut as if it would somehow amplify my hearing ability… maybe learning it from Jane or an actual instinct, I don't know. Perhaps it's not that different from Maura's practice of meditating…

Several soft scratching sounds capture my attention. However, I struggle to keep myself still as well as eyes closed as I huff out a held breath against the brewing excitement and eagerness to leap in and chase after my opponent!

My mentoring Alpha has constantly struggled to somehow teach me patience! Patience in multiple aspects of my specific being, not just in hunting and tracking "potential prey!"

I swallow another eager rumble as my ears recognize a soft, yet not scratching noise. Releasing a gradual exhale, my head begins tilting with my eyes still closed.

 _"Patience, as well as a listening ear, are among the most powerful of strategy and tactics,"_ the Alpha Wolf's instruction resounds in my memory. _"Sometimes one's sense of smell can be rendered useless by various methods…"_

 _"… no individual sense should be held higher than another."_

Another barely audible sound greets my ears as my eyes gradually open. I then permit my sense of smell to likewise take in all of the surrounding scents of Jane Rizzoli's den.

 _"… should always endeavor to train ALL of one's senses to work together in harmony…"_

Another minute scratching sound emerges as I suddenly spring into several long strides for the bedroom. I immediately dove, sliding my upper body underneath the bed for the hiding terrier… only to discover any and everything that could be found under a human's bed, but no Jo Friday! An amused feeling and triumphant snort as I come out from beneath Jane's bed to catch the last, fleeing sight of the mutt dragging the rope chew toy back down into the hallway towards the living room!

 _Very cunning move!_ I concede as I pull my remaining body out from underneath the bed. She obviously hid under the bed first only to quickly move in complete silence for her spot behind the door. I can't help growling at myself for allowing myself to get caught up in the expectation as well as continued subconscious excitement instead of simply following what all my senses were reporting.

Another frustrated growl erupts as I kick one of my back feet several times; however, to no avail as the shoe with its tangled shoelace in my rear claws plops out on the floor as it follows me completely out from under the bed. I shake my foot several more times before finally kicking the shoe free, it actually bouncing off to come to rest by the nearby wardrobe on the wall near the bedroom window. I ignore the mild annoyed and sleepy thoughts from Jane as I dash down the hallway for Jo.

 _Can already hear Maur…_ Jane's mind drifts back into a deeper unconscious state.

I snort as my thoughts finish the typical thought. _…Maura telling us to be neater!_

Thankfully it keeps me from dwelling on my failure of missing Jo Friday and the two of us begin playing a tug o war with the rope toy once more. Apparently, I've let myself go when it comes to my practice in tracking! Plus… seems like my suspicion is confirmed just now as Jo takes advantage of my lapse in focus by taking off down the hallway again! An annoyed growl huffs out as I chase down after her for the bedroom again, not giving her the chance to hide this time!

* * *

 _Oh please!_ Jane internally growls at me as the realization hits us both, _restrain yourself!_

I can only growl amusingly as Jane huffs her frustration aloud at Human Friend. "You put my name on a gay dating website?!" The detective responds aloud, making no effort to keep the frustration from seeping into her voice.

My giggles ***4** nearly erupt into a rumble as the human symbiont rolls her eyes in disbelief and dismay at Dr. Isles' explanation. _Oh shut up!_ Jane reacts to my response, more like continued chuckling, at Maura's statement.

"If it weren't for me," the medical examiner took a sip of wine, "you'd be 'Butch!'"

My eyes notice a subtle twinkle and grin in the ginger blonde's eyes while the raven brunette's mind kept dwelling on what Dr. Maura Isles just revealed on what she'd done earlier in the day with Detectives Frost and Korsak. Stretching out my other remaining senses, I try ascertaining whether or not my Human Friend is actually sensing my amusement.

If she had, Dr. Isles is concealing it quite masterfully! This triggers more annoyance than amusement as I briefly take another stab at trying to sense my Human Friend's feeling in regards to my reaction. Unfortunately, this intelligent human is solely focused on the current matter at hand by showing Detective Rizzoli her, her "profile" on the dating website she created with our detective partners. While I can see and possibly even understand those guys point-of-view, this particular case's victim does seem to favor Jane's physical characteristics; however, to me, not enough to simply take and accept. Anyone who takes more than just a passing glimpse at these two faces would automatically know they were not at all related! Thankfully, Jane and I agree completely on that perspective.

Unfortunately, our perspectives diverge on the undercover prospect! Yeah, guess who's against it while the other is eagerly all for it?! No, I'm not referring to our Human Friend who is now reclining back on the bed next to my human counterpart!

"What're you doing?" Jane responds to Maura's long and sighing exhale.

"Meditating," Maura's voice takes on a lower tone, part of me wondering if I'm the only one who noticed it. "It's much too exhausting to argue with you."

Jane simply curls up deeper into her own pillow as she simply replied. "Well just think," she fusses with her pillow once more. "Thanks to you, I could be on a date tomorrow with a killer!"

I repress a groan and typical eye roll (possibly learned from Jane Rizzoli?) as I detect the subtle, proverbial jab in the detective's words. I simply sigh as I wait for any form of reaction in the meditating doctor…

There it is. Those hazel eyes cutting open and looking over at my symbiont.

I won't confirm or deny that I had anything to do with Jane Rizzoli opening her dark brown eyes, similar to mine, and briefly staring back at her!

* * *

No… No, and I'm not confirming or denying that all of my excitement, anticipating tonight's undercover operation contributed to Detective Rizzoli's annoyance throughout the day! Plus the Yoga Guy… Jorge's constant emails and various deliveries to Jane's desk in the Boston PD's bullpen haven't helped things either! I bet some of you are imagining all of the various thoughts and other scenarios I've had to deal with! I simply growl back at Jane's own internal growling at my thoughts… _Well then,_ I promptly snap back at the human's thoughts. _It's all in fair exchange, right? I gotta deal with yours just as you gotta deal with mine!_

Sometimes we truly wish the two of could separate- human nature and wolf nature into different states. Jane occasionally feels the same regarding my instinctive fuming… so, yeah it's more of a "fair exchange" process.

 _Fair exchange?_ Detective Rizzoli repeats as she huffs a sigh after finally achieving some form of quiet at her desk; however, her fuming mood isn't necessarily creating any peace in this quiet state…

 _And what do you call "fuming?"_ Jane retorts as she elbows the candy basket Maura was rifling though earlier, further away with her elbow.

 _"Well, your constant thinking is creating a near constant hum on my end!"_ I then snicker as my symbiont practically swats Korsak's meddling fingers for the candy basket away, nearly triggering an argument between them… thankfully, diverting any continuing arguing amongst, or within us!

 _Well,_ Jane huffed as her eyes kept a subtle lookout for the sugar hungry detective. _You might wanna get used to it since it's NOT going to be any quieter in the club tonight!_

I metaphorically grind my teeth together… or perhaps Jane ground hers? At least I'm willing to admit the human symbiont has a point. Oh boy, my eyes automatically roll as I sense the human's brewing thoughts regarding mine!

 _You think we might have time for a run before tonight?_ I quickly attempt in creating interference from another potential argument erupting between us.

Jane's vision briefly regards her wristwatch before darkening as she rests her face in her hands while her fingers massage her scalp unconsciously and working on the tangles. _I wish we did,_ she finally replied even though I suspected the likely answer, _but the looks of things, no._

We exchanged mentally frustrated thoughts, both agreeing that a run would be more beneficial than reviewing the current case file! Thankfully, Jane tries to keep her mental "noise" at a minimum in order to give me a break.

"What's the smirk for, Rizzoli?" Detective Crowe's grating and annoying voice speaks.

"Keep walking, Crowe!" Frost's voice beats his partner in response. "Cold cases don't get solved that quickly!"

Jane smiled at our Detective Partner after Crowe sulked off. "Thanks, Partner!" she whispered as they returned to their reading.

* * *

 _You sure you've got everything you need?_ Jane double-checked her hidden microphone and body camera near the door leading out of the back storage area of the Merch Club.

 _I believe so,_ I respond as I go back over my recent and thorough examination of the surrounding scents earlier when we arrived. Thankfully, nobody found it odd that Detective Rizzoli accompanied practically every aspect of setting up with Detective Frost and the technicians during the set up earlier prior to the Merch's opening, which was actually for my benefit in obtaining an overall sense of the building's layout and baseline environmental scents. Getting an overall environmental sense will make it easier in order differentiate individual scents from people who will visit tonight as opposed to previous nights.

 _Considering how many people are expected to be here,_ our combined vision turns back to view Detectives Korsak and Frost stationed behind the computer monitors displaying varying surveillance camera angles. _It's gonna be an exercise in concentration…_ my addendum trails off as the overall music volume along with the multitude of various human scents already in patronising the bar. My eyes briefly roll at the detective's nudging at my subconscious apprehension as she exits into the alley that was once this case's primary crime scene. ***5**

 _Okay, okay!_ I finally give in as the two of us both deeply breathe in the night smells of the city. This helps us both in clearing out our individual, as well as collective minds, in a pinch. I personally prefer running, but it's good to have this option although fleeting. _I just wish I felt sharper overall with my senses,_ I grumble out as my symbiont emerges nearly an entire block away from the club and around the nearby street corner.

Jane briefly smiles as she easily saunters towards the club. She was more amused the other morning when awakening and seeing my memories of playing with Jo Friday during the night. However, the detective did convey her understanding in regards to my underlying apprehension for tonight when comparing it to my failed attempt- okay, plural of Jo eluding my nose twice.

 _And don't say that it's human to make mistakes,_ I rapidly growl, intercepting Jane's likely protest. _We both_ _ **VERY**_ _ **WELL**_ _know that I'm_ _ **NOT**_ _human!_

The increasing bass tones of the club, although sufficiently muffled by the building's structure, my hearing easily detects the steady and rhythmic beats. Thankfully my detective symbiont also senses them via our collective senses and the human's mind begins to especially focus on the upcoming task. _Well,_ Jane conceals a smirk as she nears the entrance. _You're trapped with a human who definitely makes mistakes! So…_

My internal growling and baring of teeth interrupts whatever else Jane was going to say, but at least we're both able to share some amused feelings. However, I personally repress the old, constant individual feelings I've had to contend with throughout my lifetime.

The familiar scent of a fellow female detective greets us as Jane Rizzoli enters through the double sets of doors. She politely greets Jane as if meeting any other customer, displaying zero semblance of any familiarity from our time earlier when assisting Jane with her undercover microphone, earpiece, and body camera. Along with my symbiont, I don't dwell on the details of our fellow detective's masterful façade and we both individually open our senses, taking in as much of our surroundings as possible. Jane silently agrees with my earlier assessment as the numerous body smells along with the varying alcoholic beverages nearly overwhelm us…

 _An exercise in concentration!_ The detective huffed a sigh as she moved deeper into the establishment for the dining area. _Been a long time since we've worked this intensely undercover!_

I begin rumbling in agreement when an **extremely** **familiar** scent, as well as presence, captures my complete, rapt attention!

 _Uh, yeah!_ I can't help rumbling at Jane Rizzoli's reaction to our Human Friend!

Dr. Maura Isles only slyly smiles- either by the detective's responding actions or by my continued focus on her… or both!

 _Hey!_ Jane growls out at me as the M.E. leads us to a high table with two chairs. _Enough already! You've seen her before…_

I simply growl back, yet my eyes remain glued to our ginger blonde friend.

 _Enough, Lupine!_ Jane growls again as Maura knowingly smiles before walking away.

I struggle to repress a retaliating growl and urge to override the human body control and make Jane look back at the retreating, undercover medical examiner. Plus, I'm taken aback slightly due to my counterpart calling me: "Lupine."

It has been quite a while since Jane Rizzoli has called me by that name. Lately, it's either Maura's given name of "Vuk" or most often, our thoughts are so intertwined that we simply don't require the need to say each other's names.

 _Well,_ Jane suddenly interrupts my train of thought, _got your attention, didn't it?_

I barely rumble as I'm already redirecting my senses elsewhere throughout the room. At the moment, my focus isn't too narrowed in on any particular person or thing.

 _Yeah,_ Jane agrees with my unspoken assessment as she too looks about our surroundings. _Our "scanning mode" of focus is the best option…_ The detective's vision along with mine takes in the plant and a near six-foot tall partition wall behind the chair.

 _At least Maura gave us some protection for our back!_ Jane's remark trigger individual memories within us both on our previous major case involving one of Boston's elite families: The Fairfields.

Could this be another subtle form of our Human Friend informing us that she has our… especially Detective Rizzoli's back? I can't resist grinning at myself as my memory briefly recollects Jane and me accompanying Maura Isles to a very formal and fancy dinner at the Fairfield Mansion.

My symbiont quickly coughs and mimics as sneeze in attempt to conceal her snort in amusement at my memory of the "fish incident." The detective raised the glass of ginger ale to her lips, also hoping to conceal her grin. While her unspoken thoughts and feelings deny that the human's grin is growing bigger and threatening to burst into an all-out laugh!

 _Can't you just shut up in thinking about that?_ Jane's unique teeth, thanks to my nature being conjoined with hers, start biting into the glass rim.

I only grin with a light rumble, never ceasing in maintaining a heightened scan of our surroundings while the human struggles to regain control over my imaginings (along with her own) of what I personally would've done, demonstrating how "The Wolf Family" eats a fish at the Fairfield Dinner Table. I continue my own internal chuckling as Jane continues to wrestle with her own control.

 _We_ _ **ARE**_ _on a stakeout, undercover operation here!_ The detective feels necessary to remind me as she forces herself to set the glass on the table before her teeth actually, literally bite out a piece of glass.

 _So quit intruding on my personal level of thinking!_ I quickly retort, nudging her with our more collective plane, displaying my consistent and never ceasing scanning with all my senses possible. _Humans aren't the only beings who can multi-task on a mental level!_

Our vision momentarily darkens as Jane presses her hands against her face and huffing out a groaning sigh.

"Oh," a voice suddenly speaks from across Jane. "Did you prefer to be alone?"

Jane's hands suddenly withdraw from her face to behold an auburn-haired woman similar in age to our Human Friend. Her demeanor was friendly, respectable enough to give Jane her space if need be.

"Oh no!" Jane quickly reassured and softly gestured for our visitor to take a seat. "I kinda, well…" my symbiont manages before clearing her throat and shifting in her seat as the auburn lady takes hers. "I had… um, a spat with my sister nearly an hour ago, so…" the detective lightly clears her throat again, "…guess I'm still slightly irritated."

"I'm sorry," our table guest sincerely replied. "I can still leave if you'd prefer…"

Jane's hand waves gently to silence her. "No, no. It's okay," she then reached across the table, offering her hand. "I'm Jane, and I could use a more friendly conversation!"

"Stacy," the woman's soft, yet strong hand accepts the scarred one with a gentle smile. "Is your sister against establishments like this?"

This slightly puzzles Jane; however, she maintains a neutral facial expression. "I dunno," she finally replied as she reached for her glass. "There's been no shortage of stuff for me and my sister to argue over. The joy of siblings… I guess."

We both detect Maura's approaching scent and sweetly smiles in greeting before taking Stacy's drink order. Jane requests another ginger ale before setting the glass she nearly broke with her teeth onto the tray the M.E. was carrying.

"How 'bout you?" the detective speaks after our undercover server leaves. "Any brothers and sisters?"

Stacy's face appeared to darken and grow sad, which we instantly notice and Jane leans forward.

"I'm sorry," her voice nearly rasps, "if it's not a pleasant topic, we don't have to talk about it."

Stacy now waves a hand with a light shake of her head. "No, it's all right. It's um…" she took a deep breath. "It's… well, I've never had any siblings… or any family for that matter."

My feelings of sympathy surge, despite Detective Rizzoli's continued skepticism, which I struggle to keep from contradicting. I can already sense the sincere truth and extreme loneliness emanating from this woman.

"I grew up in the foster system," Stacy continued in a more steady voice. "Never really stayed with any families long enough to really have any feelings of connection."

"I'm sorry," Jane conveys, "I cannot imagine that form of pain. Do you have any friends at least?"

Stacy nodded and thanked our human friend as the medical examiner placed our drinks on the table. "Yes, I have some friends," she took a sip from her sarsaparilla while my symbiont simply wraps her hands around her own glass. "I just retired from the military a few months ago and while most of those friends and I still keep in touch, it's not exactly the same."

Jane simply nodded as we both recall similar friendships while at the Boston Police Academy, yet grew distant as sector assignments, promotions, and some deciding to change career fields occurred over the passing years.

"Well," the detective raised her glass of ginger ale. "Here's to your retirement of military service and as a grateful citizen, thank you very much for your service"

Stacy's eyes glistened as she raised her glass to clink against Jane's as we hear a muffled: _"Semper Fi!"_ of Korsak's voice through Jane's earpiece.

"Thank you," the ginger-haired lady managed to say before taking a drink along with Jane Rizzoli.

Silence lapsed between the two women for several minutes while I continued to survey and study our surroundings. "So," Jane spoke up, "now that your time in the service is accomplished, what're your plans now?"

The other woman smiled. "Hopefully for the police department or perhaps for an ambulance service." Stacy took another sip from her sarsaparilla. "I started out as a paramedic in the military and after my eighth year, I changed career fields into the military police corps."

I can't help grinning along with my human counterpart. Jane and I automatically feel a unique bond that's often felt among cops with this Stacy lady. ***6** I'm certain (even though we've never discussed it, but I feel Jane feels the same way) there's a similar feeling of kinship among firefighters, EMTs, and especially military veterans. But again, Jane and I cannot truly understand since we've never traveled those particular paths in life.

 _"We can't risk breaking our cover!"_ Jane responds to my particular train of thought. _"Trust me, I really want to!"_

"Do you work in a similar career field?" Stacy's voice filters into our hearing.

"You could say that," Jane simply replied, and thankfully we sense Maura approaching behind us.

Our table guest declines another drink whereas the detective's glass remains half full.

"Would it be too forward of me to you give you my number?" There's a mild shyness in this veteran's voice and I'm able to sense Stacy's not interested in the romantic sense. "Just as a friend?" Stacy adds with a renewed resolve in her voice. "Something tells me that you understand some of what I've experienced."

I can't help chuckling as we both somehow believe this Stacy is FAR more perceptive than even I initially gave her credit for. _It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if Stacy knows what you're doing… seeing right through your façade!_ I can't help smirking as Jane states her affirmation and passes over an extra napkin for Stacy to write her number. My symbiont simply acknowledges my reasoning and observations as the detective's eyes briefly scan our immediate surroundings just above the rim of her glass while taking another drink.

 _Me neither,_ Jane shyly smiled as Stacy handed over the folded napkin. _If she ever worked any undercover operations, then she'd understand my reasoning in being vague in order to maintain cover!_

We watched our table guest leave and after Stacy was completely out of sight before Jane opens the napkin to read the number. Her eyes immediately roll and cross at my nudging and giggling, without my having to say: _"I told you so!"_ at my predicting (or precognition-ing?) what Stacy wrote in addition to her number.

 _Oh, gawh!_ Jane's internal mumbling grows verbal through gritted teeth. "Enough aw' ready!"

"I'm Heather!" A highly exuberant voice suddenly speaks and the table literally wobbles as our collective vision takes in the just as excited face.

"I-I'm Jane," the detective struggles to keep herself from choking back against her sudden swallowing.

 _Is she even LEGALLY old enough to be in here?!_ Detective Rizzoli's ever investigating thoughts precisely matching mine.

I suppress a cringe as we brace ourselves for the hyperactive speaking… which seems to suit Jane just fine by not feeling up to talking at the present moment. The brunette subconsciously crosses and rolls her eyes at my thoughts towards her as Heather, true to enough to our prediction, prattles on without any signs of breath.

A familiar scent approaches from behind us and all the sudden, we find out collective vision beholding the very exposed area of Human Friend's chest! ***7** While Jane tries to divert her focus, I can't help remaining fixated on this sight! Especially with a new and extremely alluring scent wasn't on our Human Friend before! I can honestly swear that whatever this is was NOT there when Maura showed Jane to the table, nor during any of the times when Stacy was here in…

I now realize there's complete and utter silence from Heather. Although the detective has managed to avert her eyes from the doctor's chest, my constant and burning focus has Jane Rizzoli's eyes to be VERY distracted! Despite our table guest's shocked expression, my own yearning to gaze back upon Maura and thoroughly investigate that **EVER** enticing aroma that's now a part of her! Never has anything swooned me like this before… although Maura Isles own personal scent has come very close, it's never been this so… so, uh…

"…so that's it?!" Heather's now angry voice filters into my hearing. "Mine aren't big enough for your taste?!"

"No! That's…" Detective Rizzoli fumbles in her trying to reassure the younger woman, or girl. However, her ever distracted eyes caused by my non-stop dwelling about Maura certainly isn't helping!

"Shut up!" Heather snaps back as she hops off her chair. "I know when I'm not wanted and apparently she-" an angry finger is jabbed at Maura, thankfully not too close for me to perceive it as any threat to our Human Friend. "She's the one you want!"

Heather stormed away from the table and our vision meets Maura's own, yet confused hazel eyes. "I just came by to take her drink order." I sense her feelings matching the genuine confusion in her voice.

"Really?" Jane automatically retorts in her sarcastic and you expect me to believe that tone of voice.

"Yes!" The medical examiner states in all sincerity and innocence.

Jane huffs a slight growl through her clenched teeth and after hearing my quick thoughts, she permits my integrating with her voice. "Then what is that we're smelling from your…" the detective then clears her throat before taking a generous amount of her drink.

We sense a brief, yet extreme spike in emotion, immediately followed by some form of anxiety in which the detective surmises the medical examiner was to deny our inquiry, but potentially felt like it would be a form of lying and, as a result, pass out or whatever other term she used the other day.

"Well," Maura somewhat whisper-yells, "you, Jane, are not exactly fitting the role of wanting to meet or flirt with anybody…"

My symbiont stares at Maura with in disbelief and shock.

 _Yeah,_ I decide to chime in, much to Jane's groaning dismay. _You really aren't!_ My human counterpart continues wrestling against my wandering eyes… and nose.

"… whole demeanor isn't fitting in with the present environment," Dr. Isles' voice continues. "So, I've done something that will capture Vuk's attention so you won't appear so rigid and focused…"

"I **KNOW** how to work undercover!" Jane hisses and also smacking me in my attempt to cause the detective to lean closer so I can catch a deeper whiff of that alluring smell on Maura!

"Will you stop that?!" The brunette's internal scolding at me manages to come out verbally, triggering a chuckle from the M.E.

Jane clenches her teeth harder at my thoughts and crosses, rolling her eyes. _Oh, shut up!_ She gags on her remaining ginger ale, nearly having to spit it out into her glass as she read my thoughts.

This causes additional laughter from Dr. Isles, no doubt sensing some of what all I displayed and still displaying on my collective plane with Jane Rizzoli. "What?" the detective half growls at Maura's indulging smile as the undercover medical examiner waitress picks up the detective's glass.

"I'm only going to state that Vuk has **VERY GOOD** taste!" Our Human Friend smiles before walking away and leaving a briefly perplexed Detective Jane Rizzoli…

 _Oh, you're SO lucky that I literally can't give you a major beat down!_ The human internally snarls at me.

 _Oh, c'mon!_ I can't help but keep laughing _… you gotta admit it's true!_

The human only grinds her teeth harder as she wrestles with her own feelings vs. what I'm feeling. _Augh!_ Jane can only huff with a sigh, also blowing a stray curl of hair out of her face. _Just concentrate on our surroundings and you KNOW what all we need to be on the lookout for!_

Easier said than done, to which also leaks into our collective thought process. However, my human counterpart can only roll and cross her eyes mentally, with an accompanying punch since another suitor has taken a seat across the table from the detective. The two of us individually sigh, somehow this is going to be a long night!

* * *

I briefly sprint the last remaining twenty to thirty yards to reach the peak of this deceptively steep hill of the wooded and undeveloped regions just outside Boston. Maura Isles is still jogging somewhere behind me, yet she's wisely being more cautious in her pace due to this "trail" not being properly developed as the city's parks trails for cross country running and mountain biking. However, for a wolf, my footing is more sure and agile than a human's. Plus I can provide any advance warning to Maura to alert her to any possible hazards that might injure our Human Friend. Also, I personally am taking on a protective role should I might encounter any threat and then keep it from endangering Maura.

I reduce my pace and briskly walk or cantor about at the top of the hill in a broad pacing pattern as I wait for Dr. Isles to catch up. While I might not understand it entirely, Maura- as well as Jane- has explained the importance of a "cooling or warming down" in reducing pace instead of all-out stopping completely. Having observed this throughout my existence with Jane Rizzoli and the years of running and youth athletics, I can see the logic in their explanations. Maybe it's because of my instinctive driven nature, this somehow seems like stuff I already know all of this and it's simply normal to pace and cantor about.

 _Or perhaps you're just trying to keep from thinking about the case!_ Jane mutters, as our collective vision takes in part of the visible city skyline in the late afternoon sun.

 _Maybe,_ I simply acknowledge as I check for Maura's approaching scent; assuring ourselves the doctor is still doing well.

 _You haven't remarked much about it as you normally would,_ my symbiont simply conveys as I investigate an intriguing smell within a nearby shrub.

I only shrug as I keep sniffing about. What more needs to be stated regarding this particular case? As my detective counterpart has said when she and her partner while making the arrests, it was the same old thing of one spouse killing or having someone else kill their mate in order to have all of their mate's money and wealth. As Detective…

 _Well,_ Jane's thoughts gently intrude on mine, _something about this case has been bugging you on some level… even if you refuse to acknowledge it._

My sigh becomes a snort as some budding ragweed tickles my nostrils. Shaking out my head as well as overall fur, I project out my emotional senses towards Maura. Thankfully, Jane joins in with my "call" and we listen for her with complete, focused silence.

 _I'm coming, Vuk!_ We "hear" the M.E.'s mental voice growing slightly stronger as the doctor's pace continues in our direction. _I've done so much urban terrain running that cross-country terrain has proven more daunting than anticipated!_

I assist Jane in transmitting a question.

 _No, I'm all right!_ Maura promptly responds to the detective's inquiry. _Again, just haven't run on rough terrain in a long while and I'm just being extra cautious…_

Dr. Isles' pause especially captures my attention. A part of me starts worrying if Maura to have possibly tripped or stepped into an undetected hole or some other type of obstruction. Jane somewhat starts nudging me into begin trotting off towards our friend and I begin descending a small portion of the hill for a small level area.

 _I just don't possess as sure footing, not two extra legs as you do, Vuk!_

This causes a shared laugh between us all. I slowly pace about this small landing area, deciding to wait for Maura's arrival and accompany her the rest of the way up. I shouldn't have allowed myself to run so far ahead of the ginger blonde… Why have I allowed my own selfish desires to get ahead of our dearest friend?!

 _Somewhat like what you're feeling about this case?_ Jane simply asks, triggering a cringing moan from me. _You're nothing like that in comparison…_ I growl at the detective's thought, _…if that's what you're thinking?_

Another rumble emerges as I pause and catch Maura's scent on the subtle breeze drifting towards me. Perhaps the doctor can get a bit of a tailwind, pushing her forward in her running.

 _I don't know,_ I finally huff out with a sigh. _I just can't understand how one can profess a love to one's life mate and then end up consenting to their death! While Mel may not have actually killed her spouse, she certainly masterminded the whole thing!_

I snarl out another growl as I unconsciously dug my front claws into the dirt as I pace about. Various thoughts and scenarios regarding our Human Friend alone… although plutonic, ran through both our collective as well as individual minds. Neither of us, myself especially, could even fathom having any part in contributing to the demise of Dr. Maura Isles!

 _I just don't understand it!_ I nearly roar out and snap a large, dead fallen branch against part of the hill. _You felt it along with me when we spoke with Mel_ _Gaynor-Randall! She loved Katie! I felt it especially… if not more than you!_

Another growling huff escapes as I pound on a piece of the broken branch with my front, deformed paws. A habitual rumble emerges as I struggle to repress my feelings surrounding my front paws and remain focused on the present subject.

 _How could she have fooled us?!_ I angrily shove the stick fragments aside. _Certainly she couldn't have loved her mate_ _and_ _desired to have her killed at the same time!_

Jane Rizzoli can only sigh in weary resignation as I will have to eventually, but right now I'm still in some form of anger and denial phase according to some study Dr. Isles has referenced in the past.

 _I know, Lupine!_ Jane finally speaks in a just as resigned tone… and saying that particular name again. However, she's not having to capture my attention as before. _I don't understand it either!_ Jane's own frustrated anger joins in with mine. _We're not the only ones who've asked these types of questions, nor will we be…_

 _You know that's not exactly what I meant!_ I huffed out and rumble in frustration as I'm no longer able to smash up the remaining branch and twig fragments. _How…_ I snort out another huff. _When… does love become a horrendous act? Dying for one's love, or even killing in defense of one's mate is one thing… but to kill one's love, life mate?!_

Again, my human symbiont can only sigh as she simply allows her personal thoughts be read and viewed by me directly instead of trying to express it verbally. This stops me completely in my pacing as I see Jane Rizzoli's whole perspective and her own internal debates that rage just as fierce and intensely as mine.

 _We're just gonna have to learn to live with it._ Jane gently conveys as I sigh with utter resignation. _What else can we do?_

I simply sigh again, not answering. Nor does the detective expect me to. We briefly check on Maura's progress and I'm especially relieved the M.E. has less than fifty yards remaining till we're reunited again.

 _We've encountered this type of "Why?" question before,_ Jane states after several long moments, _especially after joining the Homicide Unit. What's made this particular case different?_

 _I don't know…_ the sounds of running feet capture both our collective hearing as well as my own. _I just don't know why this one's bugging me so much!_

I'm now smelling our Human Friend's scent without any effort and I quickly rise to my feet in anticipation of her arrival… and to avoid any potential deeper inquiry on Jane's part. While she has yet to say anything, a part of me feels that the detective doesn't entirely believe me. Plus I'm not just in that particular mood for regular feedback, simply wanting to vent.

I don't consider myself to have lied, but then at the same time, wasn't entirely forthcoming either. No doubt Jane's sensing this form of omission on my part…

 _Not much further to go from here!_ My thoughts project to the slightly panting M.E. and fall into pace alongside her.

Dr. Isles simply acknowledges and I sense a resolved concentration emitting from her.

 _This must've been a harder run than she expected,_ Jane tells me as our collective memories recall the handful of times we've sensed this particular level of resolve from the ginger blonde.

"Y-Yeah!" Maura gasps out as we reached the zenith and the doctor slows to a brisk walk after we reach the peak. "I-I might jus…s have y-ou c-carry me the re-st… the way!"

My teeth bare in a smirk as I transmit the questioning thought with a small rumble.

Maura chuckles as some mental pictures appear within my mind as she regains control of her breathing. "That's how the Native American tribes in the Western Plains transported their belongings as they journeyed to various places, primarily in following their food sources…"

I dispatch another question as I glance up at Maura with an accompanying rumble.

"It's called a 'travois.'" Dr. Isles' eyes meet mine as our walking pace settles into a more evened pace. "And not just horses were trained to help transport them, but also dogs and domesticated wolves that lived among the tribes."

Jane adds a slight growl of her own to my cringing one as we briefly exchange a few thoughts. Hopefully it doesn't create an argument between us and end up with Dr. Maura Isles either having to break it up or being highly amused at our expense.

 _I don't think either of us would find it in good taste,_ Jane surprises me in transmitting our mutually agreed upon thought. _Not in good taste of_ _either_ _of us- dragging you behind us!_

This definitely triggers a hearty laugh in our Human Friend. Jane and I both share an amused growl with Maura as well as between us; however, at the same time, we were serious.

Maura chuckles again. "I know you both were sincere in that statement!"

A few moments pass in silence between us as we continue on our way towards the direction of the M.E.'s vehicle still three to four miles away with extremely uneven terrain between us. I'm still uncertain if Maura's going to want to pick up the pace again or be simply content in walking, hiking the rest of the way.

The sudden and VERY FAMILIAR scent nearly halts me completely in my tracks! My eyes immediately turn to Dr. Isles and notice the human holding an unlabeled package of jerky!

 _So, that's what was distracting you?!_ Jane can't help being continually frustrated by my actions that night… again.

 _How could you ignore THAT appetizing scent?!_ I growl back at my symbiont. _And how do you expect me to ignore a basic instinct and animal magnetism?!_

Maura's chuckle only seems to fuel Jane's ire and metaphorically sulks off within our collective state… feeling a sense of being outnumbered by me and Maura. I simply look up at the M.E. in shrugging feeling regarding the detective. I transmit a question to our human friend and not surprisingly, it catches Jane's attention to some degree.

Dr. Isles laughs again as she tosses a chunk of jerky in my direction and I easily catch it, discovering it to be of beef. "The butcher where I get both my and your meat from is starting their own meat market," Maura explains while I chew on this highly savory piece. "One of their specialty products is varying jerky meats and recipes."

Jane interjects a question of her own and Maura's laughing smile broadens. She tosses me another large piece.

"Yes," her voice simply replies even though her eyes brighten with mirth. "I applied some of the flavor residues to 'that area.'"

I rumble a snarl at Jane's reactionary thoughts while the medical examiner chuckles again.

"Well," the ginger blonde smiles as we resume our trek through the undeveloped terrain. "It also served as some very insightful scientific testing for multiple hypotheses."

This triggers a crossing, eye roll in Jane Rizzoli especially as I personally repress certain feelings and thoughts that would likely lead to another round of endless arguments… or debates.

* * *

 ***1: I'm not going to single out any specific groups… just for the sake of decency. I maybe young considering, but learned LONG AGO that it doesn't take much looking in order to find trouble! If anyone's that curious, there's something called "Google" to help ya'll out!**

 ***2: Per personal experience, discovered just over 10 years ago while in the military. Not only working in an extremely hot environment and inside a warehouse, I noticed how my overall perspiration actually smelled sweeter whenever drinking at lot soda- mainly Mt. Dew and it actually smells more sour when there's more onions and similar foods in my diet. So, perhaps canine sense of smell can detect variations of a person's demeanor, attitude through their body chemistry?** **Even perfume that I enjoy smelling on another person doesn't smell ANYWHERE near the same on me due to how it interacts with my body chemistry! I very rarely wear any perfume or body spray because it often smells as if I got bug spray on my skin!** ***gag** *****

 ***3: In multiple interviews- both written and verbal, Angie Harmon has consistently expressed that prayer is a daily, among the most important aspects of her life. I can only imagine her own thoughts whenever confronted with a scenario like the character her Detective Jane Rizzoli counterpart encounters in this particular episode!**

 ***4: Snausages dog… dog treat commercial in the 1980s. Some believe Scooby Doo giggles/chuckles the same way, but it's still up for debate!**

 ***5: In my forensics classes and other criminal justice classes, we were taught that there are always at least 2 crime scenes… the "primary crime scene" and the "secondary crime scene." Primary being where the event occurs and the secondary(ies)… (can be more than one) is where the perpetrator goes and disposes evidence. The main example being from the "O.J. Simpson Murder Trial"… regardless how anyone feels about that case, the police and district attorney's office regarded the murder scene of Nicole Brown Simpson's house as the "primary crime scenes" while O.J. Simpson's bronco and house as the "secondary crime scenes" where additional blood evidence was obtained… or planted, per however you (the reader) perceive that particular case.**

 ***6: As a volunteer firefighter, EMT, and military veteran, THERE IS a unique kinship between those in those professions! While I didn't serve in U.S. Marine Corps, I am an Associate Member of the Veteran Service Organization- "Marine Corps League" in which I'm about to take on a more important role this year! For me, is simply a GREAT HONOR to be a member, ESPECIALLY on the Honor Guard… in which we've done so many military funerals that we're now actually certified, recognized "DoD Military Funeral Honors Providers!" Meaning, if I was attending a funeral as a regular civilian and I see that the funeral home directors are improperly folding the deceased's American Flag, then I actually have the authority to step in and take over! (I just hope I'm never faced with that type of situation)!**

 ***7: Per that one moment in the episode where Jane seems to very easily go "face to boobs" when undercover waitress Maura Isles approaches the table when the detective is speaking with Claire… the last person suspected to see Katie Gaynor-Randall (the murder victim) alive.**


End file.
